Sasuke Of the Demons
by UchihaKeyashiSasukeII
Summary: Why is there so many loveless humans in this world? I remember when I was born, through out centuries everyone seemed to 'love' others, but that changed when I meet a caring, beautiful woman...Her name is Haruno Sakura.
1. The Forboding Sasuke

Hello once again peoplez! This is my 2nd story that I'm posting (Since My other one is coming to a end) so you have to be nice as well; I'm sensitive (And this is my first SasuSaku fanfict too!) Also there is some Italian words it's a little too much, but I love Italian so much!

Now, without further ranting,read the story and I do not own Naruto! A girl can dream though...

**_Author's Note_**

_Thinking_

* * *

_**March 18, 1476 (Italy, Venice) 12: 54 am**_

A rigorous storm shifted into Venice, Italy that night as two parents in black capes, sprinted towards an orphanage called Ospedale Della Pietà (a famous orphanage in Venice) while they carried a basket to the entrance gently. The mother placed the basket in front of her; kneeing on her knees and uncovering the silky white sheets to see a baby that had black hair and onyx eyes grinning at her. The mother's eyes softened when she saw her child's smile and had a petite smile holding unto her baby's arm; kissing his forehead. The father came behind the mother, embracing her waist gently but tightly, while he placed a note next to the baby's sheets.

"We have to do this, Mikoto," The father said with discomfort, "They will not cease unless our son is here; in Venezia (Venice)…We have to depart now before we miss our ship."

"I know, Fugaku…" The mother spoke with defensively, "But our son is only an infant; why does~"

"I don't know…Say your farewell for right now…When he is old enough; they will give him that letter and he will find us." Fugaku knocked on the door, Mikoto kissed her son's forehead once more and they left into the ruthless never-ending rainstorm. A woman answered the door, which had long light brown hair and dark blue eyes, and glanced at the baby at the doorstep as she lifted the basket to see the note.

"This language," the woman spoke to herself, "This is not Italiano…This child's name is…Sasu…ke? Sasuke…"

"Who is knocking at the door at this time of the night, girl?" A woman spoke inside of the orphanage with rage, "Sbrigati (Hurry up) Annata; it is too late!"

"S-Si Signora (Miss or Mrs.); here I come! But where are the parents of this child?" Annata whispered to herself; looking around for the child's parents. When she glanced at the baby in the basket in front of her, the baby began to wail loudly as Annata lifted the basket; calming the baby when she embrace the basket to her chest. _This child…I want to care for it on my own…Sasuke…He will be my son for now on… _Annata carried the basket into the orphanage as she took Sasuke into the infants' room cuddling her just like a mother with her child.

_**June 26, 1482 (Same Location) 11:14 am**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

It was playtime in the orphanage and I became seated on the lengthy grass as I watched the other orphans have a joyful time…But I did not feel the same way…Instead I felt more lonesome and miserable since I did not know who were my true parents were.

_Why…Why do I continue to live?_

I always sought after why I was in this orphanage and why is my name Sasuke il Orfano (Sasuke the Orphan) if I do not have a true surname; I was seven years of age and I wanted to know who was my true family and why did they abandon me like the others.

_Did they love me or did they loathe me? …I want my mommy and my daddy…I want my true parents except these other people that claim to be them~ _

"Ciao; amico (Hey; friend)! Do you want to play with us, Sasuke?"

When I glanced up, a boy with brown short hair and gray eyes, grinned as he held out his hand in front of me…It was my best friend, Narsete il Orfano …We meet when his parents abandoned him as well, but he actually knew them and they gave him away at the age of three, when I was the age of two. We were never separated after that day we meet…

"Well Sasuke," he spoken unto me once again, "Do you want to play or not?"

"No…I do not know anyone here except for you…"

"So? Come Sasuke…You need to do something instead of sitting here."

"Why do you even care about me? Everyone treats me different and you are the only one that actually talks to me…"

"Non ti preoccupare (don't worry); at least try to play with us~!"

"Come children; it is time for class!" one of the nuns yelled unto us while the others orphans sprint inside… Narsete pulled me up from the grass and lead me to the orphanage as I glanced at everyone else laughing and sprinting inside going into doors…I bothered not to go to class or even to see anyone at the moment…All I wanted to do was to go into my room and stay there for the rest of the day; today was just too...Depressing for me to learn anything.

"Sasuke," Narsete asked me slowly stopping "Is there anything wrong?"

"Narsete…Do you ever wonder why is anyone happy? We lost our mothers and our fathers because they did not want us…"

"Well…Maybe because we know that…But we are a family and we need to stay together. Do you not think so, Sasuke?"

"No…"

"Well…I keep informing myself; Non ti preoccupare! Maybe our families will come back to take us." I glanced at Narsete as petite tears descended down his cheeks…_He even knows…Our parents will not take us back...Every parent that abandons their child is a carogna (asshole) that do not care about anything else besides themselves…_

While we strutted towards our classroom the owner of Ospedale Della Pietà, Signora Giada, came towards us with an angered emotion on her face grabbing unto of our arms. "What are both of you doing out here; go to the classroom!" She yelled at us pulling us to our classroom while Narsete attempted to explain that we were heading there. She was not the nicest women that I really meet when I first came here; in fact, I think she hated me and wanted me out of the orphanage. But she knows that if she does throw me out unto the streets, the Doge (leader of Venice) will see her fired and become replaced immediately

…At least…That is what I want to think…

As we arrived to our class, she thrust us in Signora Annata's classroom and slammed the door. Signora Annata politely told us to seat in her seats and we began to study about crafting Frescos...She was my adopted mother, or she acted like a mother to me, as I was _**her **_Sasuke. She treated me and the other orphans with kindness like the others nuns, except for Signora Giada. If she was really my mother, I would show happiness and at least some emotion towards her…But I do not; I never did ever since they informed me that I was an orphan. The class ended and when we were sent to our rooms, Narsete seemed sick and I was for the first time worried about him.

"Narsete…Are you all right? You look ill…"

"Yes," he spoken unto me, "Mi sento male (I feel sick)…I will talk to the nurse to see if I am healthy…"

"Ok…I will see you tomorrow…"

"Remember, Non ti preoccupare; I should be fine by the morning…"

"Alright…" I said with worry in my voice; facing the other direction to my room and when I glanced at Narsete, he was coughing roughly strutting into his room, not looking back at me...I did not want to admit it in front of him, but I was frightened that he might depart this life. Everyone, including the orphans, were getting dreadfully ill and dying every single day, but I never was ill; I was in the room with them as each orphan died with this illness. Maybe I was immune to the disease that was affecting them, but I will never know until it is my turn to die. When it turned into midnight…I prayed that Narsete will not die and he could continue to stay alive with me, but I did worry if my prayer would be answered…

* * *

As the next afternoon arrived, I was outside watching once again at the orphans playing a game with each other on the malleable meadow, until my 'mother' came and sat next to me…I bothered not to look at her; glancing at the grass as the wind itself had an warm breeze of air that blew against my face. "Sasuke," Signora Annata spoke softly as she glanced at my hands ripping the grass from the ground, "Its Narsete…He's~"

"What is wrong with him? Is he alright?" I asked with slight worry in my voice, "Signora Annata…Is there anything wrong with Narsete?"

"You need to see him…He…Is in his room…Do you need me to go with you?"

"No… Arrivederci (Goodbye)…" And after I spoken to her, I strutted away into the orphanage, but then started to sprint towards Narsete's room.

_He...He must not die; he is my best friend! God, what ever he has; just heal him at least! Please; I can not continue my life without him! _Tears trickled from my eyes when I thought concerning his death…And the images were dreadful; it was too much despair to even think about it while I approached his door. I was shaken about what I was going to witness when I opened the door in front of me…_But I have to do it…Narsete might need my assistance while I just stand here like an idiota._ As I quietly opened the door, I glanced at Narsete coughing into his hand, that revealed and smelled like blood, and he was pale; awfully whitish…I strutted into the room and became seated next to him to see his thin bone waist and cheeks as he gave me a small smile.

"S-Sasuke?" he spoke my name resembling he was in completely agony, "Sasuke, how was your day so far~"

"Who cares about that?" I yelled at him with anger in my voice, "Look at you, Narsete; it looks like you are going to die; how am I suppose to worry about how my day is when~"

"Sasuke…I will be fine… Non ti preoccupare..."

"Is that all you can say to me? It is always 'Non ti preoccupare' with you; you never think~"

"I will not die…I promise. You should go with Signora Annata…She is your adopted mother. I will see you tomorrow…You can believe that." But I did not bother to speak to Narsete after his words…All I did was shed a stream of tears and I sprinted away into my room; wailing into my bed sheets. _Why…Why am I filled with this emotion of loss and depression? He promised that he will be alive; he __**will **__live! _But as my tears soaked my covers, Signora Annata came into my room, holding and hugging me like her son while she invited me to eat lunch with her…I did not answer her, but she understood that I wanted to be with her…I needed guidance and she was the only one, besides Narsete, that I speak to in this orphanage…She was my only hope for believing in anything…

* * *

Desinare (lunch) arrived few hours later and, as I promised, I was with Signora Annata eating the meager provisions that they served us in her classroom…Nothing but rice and I only stared at it; I was outlandishly not hungry today... "Sasuke," She finally spoke to break the silence, "How is Narsete?"

"Signora Annata…He is dying and there is nothing that can save him. You know that~"

"Remember, only the weak believe in nonsense like that…If we pray; he will be healed by God; you will see Sasuke…"

"I…Do not notice it…"

"You will see soon, but enough about Narsete…You know that he will be fine, but…Are you famished? You have not eaten for the past two days…"

Now that I noticed today and she spoke about it, my appetite was much stranger; my taste buds desired for something that I never ate before…Raw meat. I craved it ever since, but I never knew why.

"Sono Affamato (I am hungry), Signora Annata…It is a certain food that I want to eat…Do you have raw meat here?"

"Raw meat…Are you ill, Sasuke?"

"No, Signora Annata…"

Then, she commenced to panic; wondering what was wrong with me, she called for a nurse as I was pulled from Signora Annata's classroom by her. I did question what was going to happen, but I knew the direction it was heading…She considered that I was mentally ill, some kind of 'devilish disease' that makes you do something inexcusable, and she wanted me cured from it…When Signora Annata guided me to my room, a nurse came into my room and Signora Annata told her about my illness giving her a bowl of rice with bread.

"He asked for raw meat?" The nurse whispered to Signora Annata loudly, "He is very ill and a demone (demon, but it is pretty obvious) might be possessing him…Do not worry; the medicine and my prayers will free him from it…"

"Grazie … I will come here tomorrow to see if he is healed…" Then Signora Annata left the room, glancing at my eyes that had confusion in them. _What was going to happen to me? Will I stay in here until I'm 'cured' from this Demone? _I asked myself while I glanced at the nurse.

The nurse was staring at me with disgust and when she heard my stomach growling, she gave me the bowl of rice and bread forcefully. "Now child," She spoke unto me harshly, "Eat this now; this demone will stop haunting you if you do as I say." "But infermiera (nurse), I do not think that I am possessed, I feel fine~"

"Nonsense…This is for your own good, now eat. I will be checking on the other two children that I am taking care of and when I come back, I will provide you more food. Understand child?"

"Si infermiera…"

And after that, she went out of my room forcing me to eat this poor bitter rice and rigid bread. I did not understand; what Demone possessed me and unexpectedly why? I did not want to lie down in my bed all day until I was 'cured' and I was not going to eat this merda (shit) in order to stay vigorous. I placed the bowl on the wooden floor plus laid down into my white sheets and white pillow, I also went into a daze until a light-brown haired and light gray-eyed girl silently came into my room, gazing at me as I unfastened my eyes fully.

"Who are you?" I asked while she jumped, "And why are you here?"

"Oh… Spiacente (Sorry); Mi chiamo (my name is) Loretta…I think I came into the wrong room."

"Who are you looking for?"

"I am searching for Sasuke il Orfano …I want to be his new friend since, well…He seems lonely at desinare all of the time…"

"Lonely? That is an awfully simple word…But I am Sasuke…"

"Oh…Then…Can I at least stay with you? If you are sick, I want to assist you in any kind of way~"

"Idiota…I am not ill, they placed me here since I was possessed by a demone…Are you sure that you want to stay?"

"Si…Like I said, I want to assist; no matter what happens." Loretta spoke gently unto me while she strutted next to my bed.

Taking the bowl off of the floor, she slowly provided the food to me while I was lying down. She was polite, more polite than that brutta (bitch) of a nurse that tried to make me consume the food that I was given. I…Might have feelings for her since she was very sweet and cared about me…_No one showed me these emotions before…Is this what it feels like? To be loved than hated and despised? _But my thoughts were interrupted by the nurse that came in with another bowl of provisions, glaring at Loretta until she grasped unto her wrist; dropping the food on the floor.

"What are you doing here, girl?" The nurse yelled at Loretta slapping her across her face, "He is possessed by a demone and it can get into you!"

"But I do not care about that…I like him; he is my friend now!"

"A demone is not your friend! If I tell Signora Giada about this; you will be severely punished! Let us pay her a visit~"

"Leave me and Loretta alone!" I screamed at the nurse, "She wants to stay here; leave my sight, brutta!"

"How dare you; you are a mere child to know that kind of cursing!" The nurse yelled, "The demone must be getting stronger because of this girl!"

"I said leave her alone!" Then, at that moment, I lost control over myself and leaped onto the nurse; forcing her to let go of Loretta, biting the nurse on her neck…But instead I tasted blood….And a large amount that filled my mouth…

_**June 27, 1482 (Same Location) 5:48 pm**_

_**Loretta's P.O.V**_

_My eyes...They must be deceiving me…_I kept that thought into my head, but it was in front of me and I witnessed it in my own eyes…My new friend, Sasuke, confronted the nurse and bit her…But there was blood coming from her neck. Then, I noticed that Sasuke's eyes altered into blood red and developed black long nails that seemed like claws…I was afraid; more so since I did not know what was happening.

"Aiutami (Help me)...Aiutami child; please save me! Demone; this child **is** the demon~!"

Just then, I heard a deafening break of bones until blood splattered on Sasuke's clothes and the area around him. He glanced at me, eyes of craving for blood, as a black tail of a dragon formed behind him. He began to stroll closer to me; the blood on his claws trickled down his palm, and he smiled at me, but his teeth were long...More of a dog than anything else and were drenched in dry blood.

"Loretta..." He spoke unto me, "Is there something wrong? The infermiera is at rest and she should wake up soon~"

"Get away from me, demone!" I yelled strutting to the wall, "You...You killed the one of the only two infermiere in this entire orphanage!"

"But it was to protect you...And I told you, I did not kill her."

"You did murder her! Aiutami; demone! Sasuke is a demone!" I screamed out into the hallway; sprinting away from the room...I thought I made a friend today...But it turned out to be a demone that is trying to kill us! _I have to warn the others; to save the orphanage from him and to kill him with the Venezia guards! _

_**(Same Day & Same Location) 5:57 pm**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

As Loretta sprinted away into the hallway of the other rooms, I was confused when I heard her calling me a demone…

_Why would she call me a demone if she says that she wants me to be her friend?...I do not understand her; why would she betray me like this? _

I glanced at the nurse and I witnessed the blood of the nurse slowly flowing into the wood. Her body reeked of death and she had a terrifying look on her face while she was on the floor.

_Did I kill her? There is blood all over the walls and my clothes…_

I lastly noticed my black nails, which were drenched in blood, and a black extensive tail that waved surrounding my legs as I roared in anxiety of my appearance. Gazing at myself in the nurse's flowing blood I noticed that I also had canine fangs and my eyes...They were red.

_Is that me? So I am a demone; have I always been a demone and did Narsete know~?_

I became silent when I thought of Narsete's name and rushed to his room with my newly-found swiftness...I hoped that he was at least still alive so I can take him out of this hellhole of an orphanage. I would take care of him; I would take him to the doctor and at least become cured from this sickness! I did not want him to die yet; no I did not want him to die at all! ...But I was too late. I entered the room and sprinted to his bed, and I witnessed his corpse; smell of death covering the bed while I grabbed his hand; roaring in tears of agony.

_Narsete...Your last words were to tell me not to worry...But here you are dead! I told you...I knew something was wrong when I first saw you in this bed coughing up blood; you even promised that you would not die! ...I will never trust anyone...No; not any _**_umano_**_ (human) again. You were my first and now my only friend to rely on... _

My anger ascended, burning into my heart, roaring furiously at Narsete's death bed cursing at myself for not staying when he send me away from him. When I glared at Narsete's corpse again, I noticed a nurse that was in the corner of the room shivering in terror, but when I strutted to her...My tongue wanted more blood and I pounced on the nurse; devouring her until she was nothing. She shrieked before her demise, exclaiming that I was a demone, not or never was an umano that cared for anyone, and gave me another name, Sasuke di Demoni, before she was slaughtered by me.

While I was in Narsete's room...I cried for the rest of the day; sprinting into my room, and concealing myself into my bed sheets, as I sensed my demone possessions fading into my body; leaving rips in my shirt and pants. I locked myself into my room, staying until I decided what I wanted to do in my life... Signora Annata, which knocked on the door lightly, whispered my name as I swiftly glanced at the door with tears in my eyes. "Sasuke...Sasuke mi figlio (my son); you must open the door."

"Why should I let an umano into my room? So you can kill me?" I said with anger opening the door for Signora Annata, "You might as well execute me now...I have no reason to live anymore~"

"Figlio, you are not a demone...For now, you must ignore all of the nurses and the orphans. Tonight, we will travel to Firenze (Florence), my sister is married a Medici; the ruler of Firenze, Lorenzo de' Medici."

"We are traveling to Firenze?"

"Yes, Sasuke...Now, you will have a better home for you to be welcome in. You will be loved even more there...And you will feel like you have a true mother." I could notify that she was crying inside of her mind; tears trickled down her face when she spoke the words 'true mother', and I felt her grief, but I knew she wanted the best for me. "Sig...I mean madre...What will you do when I am gone?" I asked while gazed at my eyes, "Do you know what mischief you will cause if they see if I am gone? And when you come back to the orphanage, you maybe charged with kidnapping with the Doge..."

"I do not care about that, Sasuke...Now, you should rest for tonight. I will wake you and we will catch a traghetto (ferry) at midnight..." She spoke unto me with a smile; kissing my forehead and she strutted away saying goodnight. I just wished that Narsete was with us to go to Firenze...He would like to get away from this orphanage and be with a true family...I was lucky, but not that fortunate to maintain a friend out of danger.

* * *

Midnight came, sooner than I thought it was since I did not obtain any sleep, and Signora Annata opened the door to give me a black cloak to cover my face. When I was prepared, she pulled me to the exterior of the orphanage and we dashed to a port where the traghetto was positioned. Signora Annata gave the instructor the tickets and we aborted on the traghetto also it sailed few moments later. I did not discern what was going to happen to me, even when I just noticed that I was a demone, or about my future is hoping to be …I was worried the entire five day trip…Wondering if the Medici family will love me or despise me and what would happen if they found out if I was a demone instead of a umano? Then I will be back to where I came from…Maybe even slaughtered to death...

The taste of blood was still in my mouth and I wanted more...I know it was a sin to eat umani (it's still human btw), but I did not care anymore; my life was already inferno (hell) and I wanted to slaughter all of the sinful umani that exist...But I had to kill them out of sight and none should hear me when they have a peaceful the five days, I was mostly alone; since I told Signora Annata that I needed to stay away from her for a while, but I devoured umani from the richest as well as most snobbish to the poorest and wicked. _Five umani a day will keep me satisfied, _I always notified myself and also finish my feast for the past two days, the difficulty was that the guards were suspicious and defended the nobles more. I had to rely on Signora Annata to give me uncooked meat for food for the rest of the days until we arrived in Firenze.

When I gazed at the città (city) of Firenze, there were more nobles than in Venice, poets singing songs to others and receiving money also merchants selling paintings. I wanted to see the entire città; craving to see every history of it, but Signora Annata insisted to hurry to see my new madre and padre before the daylight turned to nighttime. She pulled me through the città, asking questions about the location of other civilians so she can 'let her son see the Medici Palazzo (a Plaza, but the rest you have to research yourself)' and before I noticed, there was a large brown-white building in front of us. But there was a symbol on the front door that seemed like a shield that had six dots, but the very top one had three strange symbols that might represent the nobility of the family. As she arrived at the door of the building, she removed the black cloak off of me, straightened out my depleted orphan clothing and knocked on the door, but I became silent when the door opened.

A woman, with golden hair formed into a bun and blue-sky eyes, glanced and had a surprised gaze when both Signora Annata and the woman became cheerful, like they have not seen each other for a long period of time. But then, Signora Annata and the woman were staring at me when I did not even bother to say anything back...That made Signora Annata worried about my behavior. "Sasuke, this is Lorenzo de' Medici's wife; also is my sister...This will be your new mother; if she adopts you."

"Annata...," The woman spoke with sadness, "He is a very intelligent boy, from his looks and is respectful to others, but you know that it is not my choice to adopt him~"

"Who is at the door at this time of the day, Clarice?" asked a man with long hair and brown eyes. When he came to the woman named Clarice, he glanced at me to knell down as I stepped away from him with uncertainty. I did not know who this was, it could be Lorenzo de' Medici, but I still did not trust umani...It could be an imposter that she was giving me to...But I know that Signora Annata is not that heartless or malicious to children.

"Lorenzo," Clarice spoke while she glanced at me, "This Orfano is Sasuke...My sister came from Venezia to see if we can adopt him."

"Adopt him? Well...What can he do?"

"I...I am really educated and when I become an adult, I want to at least make Italia (Italy) a better place where I was raised." At first, Signor (Mr.) Lorenzo was stunned on what my 'ambition' was and laughed as he patted my head.

"He is a very intellectual for someone so young. And for a purpose like that you will need help...I will take the boy into my home."

"You will! Grazie Signor Lorenzo, Grazie!" Signora Annata spoke loudly smiling widely, but I bothered not to show any emotion...

I knew that this was going to be our last day we will see each other ever again. When we go to our separate paths; she will still be a teacher and I will be a demone with the masked surname 'Sasuke de' Medici'...Signora Annata embraced me in her arms firmly as I quickly returned her enfold kissing her on the cheek.

"La mancherò (I will miss you) madre... Arrivederci..." I whispered in her ear; strutting to my adopted family, but when I turned back to see her; before Clarice closed the door, I could see and hear Signora Annata crying my name. _She must desire me back...I __**was**__ her Sasuke...Unfortunately...She will be the last umani that I will trust in this forsaken world._

**_November 2, 1491 (Florence, Italy) 12:00 noon _**

**_{Same P.O.V}_**

I have resided in this house for nine years...No trace of Signora Annata when I first arrived and I have heard nothing in Venezia about me leaving the Ospedale Della Pietà...She might stated me dead by now; that she killed the demone.

_Umani are very easy to fool...Now more so that I am sixteen years of age. _

For now, I am respected in Firenze for the reason that I am a Medici, but I recognize that the admiration will not last for long; they will soon find out that I am a drago (dragon) demone. My powers have developed to its full potential and the outcome... Is breathe-taking; I am especially contented with the results and the agility that I earned during the years, but the consequences arrive as well. I do not age at all after sixteen years, I found out when the other umani males are developing...It does not bother me at all, but it does bring suspicion towards my 'family' when I devour three umani or raw meat each day to survive. _Maybe that is why I do not age? I honestly do not care about it that much_...

Laying in my bed in my room, thinking about all of humanity outside and my life, was forcing my stomach to growl...Of course, I already had my fair serving of umani in the morning, but I did had to feed on something... I lifted myself out of the bed as I yawned, letting my canines touch my lips, and strutted out of my room with my tail loose. It was too early to stay up yet too late to devour any umani...That what I thought at least while I watched the domestiche (maids) cleaning each room and the marble floors of my home. The Palazzo itself was mostly covered with paintings on the walls in frames, maybe made by the art student that has been staying here, but he was also working on frescos on the ceilings for days now...Doors were made with oak, statues of marble of Roman gods and our symbol was painted in many of the paintings. _I know that Lorenzo offered that artist __Michelangelo to be his sculptor, but a painter is enough for a while... Why can he leave already; I am already tired of seeing naked umani everywhere..._When I finally reached the storage room, one of the female servants, that usually is positioned here, glances at with me with dread while I smirked at her.

"S-Signor Sasuke~"

"I told you many times to call me Sasuke di Demoni." I corrected her with my red eyes, "You know that I might be respected around Firenze, but you and the other domestiche are the umani that know my secret..."

"S-Si...Sasuke di Demoni...In w-what service can I-I help you with?"

"Due pesce crudo (Two raw fish)...I need to devour something and I need it now."

"S-Si right away..." She obeyed as she went to the back of the storage room. I never knew her name and I did not even be bothered with it; she was a servant, but reminded me of Signora Annata with her light brown hair and eyes. _I should stop even thinking about her; feelings like that will get me killed and betrayed again...Who knows; maybe I will have fallen in love with this umano...Hopefully not. _When the servant strutted towards me with uncooked cut fish, I took the plate from her and began to consume it; small ounces of blood trickled down my lips as I did. The servant gazed at me and I noticed that she wanted to speak to me, but I glanced at her roughly; making sure that does not happen... _Why does she think that I want to speak an infuriating umano? Idiota..._When I was finally finished with the fish, I set the plate in front of her licking my lips from the blood as I sipped some water in a glass.

"Is there anything else you want?" the servant asked with some roughness in her voice, but I glared at her while my eyes turned back to their onyx color.

"No...I am finished with you for now...But next time be nicer. You maybe one that knows that I am a demone, but I do have feelings too..."

"Si...Sono spiacente (I am sorry), Sasuke di Demoni..." she spoke making me grin at her sudden respectfulness while I strutted out of the storage room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I mostly remained at the Palazzo's roof tops gazing at the umani and their civilization..._If time and death is not my ally, then this civilization that I am in will slowly melt away into a new society..._To me, it was not that difficult to think harshly on the days of the Francese (French) call 'the Renaissance'; I would habitually adapt on what the world transforms into, but the love of the ones that took care of me will certainly not be forgotten like history is today...

"Sasuke; Figlio where are you!" My padre yelled, "I must speak to you!"

I sighed roughly while I leaped inside the Palazzo by an opened curtain window as well as dispersed my claws and drago tail. _What the hell does he want with me? He usually is too busy to even converse..._ I strutted down to the inner courtyard and I glimpsed at my padre, Lorenzo de' Medici, strolling in front of me; patting my back while he smiled.

"Come Sasuke," he spoke unto me, "We will stride into Firenze then talk about your day..."

I simply nodded while we walked into Firenze; watching other umani strut around and even others purchasing items such as weapons, clothing and visiting doctors for their monthly treatment. The only moment that made my anger rise is how some umani treat innocent peasants, mostly nobles...When we strutted around Firenze; I mostly witness nobility punishing peasants for no enthusiasm and how the other nobility bother to speak with me while the blameless umani are being chastised to death.

"Figlio is there something wrong?" my padre asked with concern as I clutched my fists tight enough for my claws to form.

"I bother not to say, padre...You would think that I am foolish..."

"Nonsense...What troubles you to make you so furious?"

"The other nobility..." I said, attempting to hold my rage, "They punish the peasants like they are thieves..."

"I will not tolerate you being involved in fights...You are a Medici and you will let the guards handle this..."

"You will never understand me..." I whispered; continuing to follow him. I wanted to assist all of the peasants that were being assaulted...Unfortunately, I did not, but I notified the guards as soon as we passed by a group...They took care of the problem immediately and I was delighted when the problem was taken care of.

"Sasuke..." My padre spoke roughly as I glanced at him, "I came to ask you about...Yourself."

"What do you mean padre? I do not understand..."

"I have noticed that you do not age at all...The only distinction about you is your voice, your hair and your height...You seem like a young adult, but do not have such qualities...Do you know why is that, Sasuke?"

I became noiseless as he glanced at me with sternness in his eyes, but I have only responded with 'I do not know, padre...' But I knew what exactly what was happening to me..._They are becoming suspicious much faster than I thought they would..._

"It does not matter," he sighed, "What matters now is your future...I also called you to speak about your arrange marriage with Ornella de Luca."

"An arrange marriage? Padre, you never spoke about this; why tell me to find a lover if you~"

"Your madre insisted and I agree with her completely...You are a Medici and the Luca famiglia (family) will increase our wealth~"

"I do not care about the Medici wealth!" I roared until my canines almost showed, "If I am happy with a peasant then I would marry her; why can you understand that, padre?"

"There is no point in disagreement; you will marry her in fourteen days...Come, let us go home; your mother is waiting for you to pick clothes for your~"

"Tell her I am not attending today..." I growled frostily strutting into the crowd; ignoring his cries that repeat me name. _How dare he arrange me a marriage with an umano that I do not even know...He will be punished, not now, but vastly soon..._

_**May 8, 1492 (Same Location) 8:00 am**_

_**{Same P.O.V}**_

I married a brutta...Ornella de' Luca, or now known as Ornella de' Medici, the black haired and gray eyed mignotta (prostitute), will not stop insulting others, which forces me to hold back on my demone powers to not slaughter her. I dealt with her criticism and she mostly says, even during our stroll around Firenze, that peasants and anything lower than nobility are worthless and should never exist. We had countless arguments about the same topic, ever since we first meet, and it is making me furious that I am actually having sex with her, just so I needed time to expire to exceed until the next day... When I woke up from **our **bedroom, I growled at myself when I noticed Ornella reaching for my bare chest. I hastily lifted myself out of the bed and began to dress my unclothed body while Ornella rose up grinning at me.

"Buon giorno (good morning), Sasuke~"

"I can not stand you anymore...You know that, do you?"

"Yes," she said lustfully, "But I love you no matter what~"

"You only so call 'love' me because it makes your famiglia wealthier and your craving to have sex with me..." I stated wrathfully with my cavernous voice, "What the hell do you want from me that you desire?"

"To have children with you...I was thinking a boy~"

"Fucking brutta," I roared at her, "I never loved you and I never cared about the Medici wealth! ...I am planning to have a divorce..."

"You cannot do that!"

"We live in a society that woman do not have any rights...That is the only time that I am grateful to this civilization that we live in," I exclaimed while I strutted out of the room.

_ I had enough of this merda...That mignotta wants me for the florins that my famiglia possesses and I had enough of it..._

My demone powers commenced to form and my eyes craved for blood while I strutted down the empty halls of the Palazzo. I was never this infuriated in my sixteen years of living and I wanted to slaughter the umano that was responsible...Lorenzo de' Medici... Of course my madre offered the arrange marriage, but the husband must agree to it and I was sure that I sought to kill him...Tonight if possible…Unfortunately, the wedding could have been put off, but my madre passed away a few years ago, so he wanted the wedding after two days of her death, to make her pleased in the grave I presume. When I arrived in the garden on the second floor, Lorenzo was speaking to a priest about him going somewhere as I remained on the balcony listening.

"Signor Lorenzo," the priest spoke with seriousness in his voice, "It seems that wedding of the Luca famiglia with your son went very well last year."

"Yes, but he seems upset about it," Lorenzo stated with unhappiness in his tone, "…I know that Sasuke does not love this girl, but that is what the world is for the nobility…"

"Do not let this bother you so much…You need to leave as soon as you can."

"Very well, tell Sasuke I must leave to arrive at the Villa of Careggi and I will return in a couple of days..." Lorenzo informed him; departing to the entrance of the Palazzo. _I think I know how to achieve my revenge, _I considered; smirking, _Slaughter him in the Villa of Careggi and use his death to bring chaos to Italia…Even though Italia is the most powerful country in Europa (Europe), the civilization will become like dirt when I am finished with it…_ When I glanced at Lorenzo departing Firenze in his carriage, I grinned while my claws began to damage the black metal bars of the balcony. His punishment is sooner than I thought it would be...Alas, he will not be able to breathe in this world anymore...

_**May 9, 1942 (Florence, Tuscany [Plains Area]) 6:38 am**_

_**{Same P.O.V}**_

It was finally time to rid of this bastardo from the face of the earth and I famished myself for this moment..._I wonder what his blood will taste like...Sweet or bitter, rough or soft enough to slide down my throat..._I was located in a elevated tree as my demone possessions begin to develop and become more ferocious. In these hours of waiting for the perfect moment, my strength advanced and I possessed sinister black and gray wings of a drago, a possession that was needed at the time. When the guards surrounded the building with spears, swords and armor, I was on this tree planning my hunt and attempting to listen to any voice that resembled Lorenzo's.

"Ermanno, did you hear about Signor Lorenzo?" A guard whispered to another in heavy armor.

"Vittore, we are not supposed to speak to each other."

"There is no one here and there is no threat coming."

"What about Signor Lorenzo which interests you," he asked sighing aggressively.

"They say that he is very ill and that the priest Savonarola damned him."

"That is only a rumor," The armor guard spoke defensively, "You do not know this for sure..."

"I suppose you are right..."

_I guess that bastardo deserves it..._But my thoughts were intermittent by my stomach and the strength that it was taking from me. _If I wait any longer then I probably will lose control of myself _I reflected; hastily opening my wings and soaring to the roof top of the Villa. The guards were still unaware about my presence and as I dashed inside an open window I quietly slaughtered the guards that were in my way; throwing their bodies outside into the garden's lake. I finally reached Lorenzo's room and when I opened the door, I noticed that he was sound asleep in his bed...My blood commenced to boil while I strutted closer to him; his scent filled the room. Looking at him intensely, I observed that he was slowly awaking from his slumber.

"Who is there?" He spoke with dread, "I command you to answer me!"

"Lorenzo de' Medici...How in the hell were you born with all of your arrogance?" He swiftly rose from his bed; his face was in shock when I moved closer to him. The moonlight showed my pale skin and my blood stained canines while my wings began to close.

"S-Sasuke...You are a~?"

"I have always been a demone...My true name that I have given myself is Sasuke di Demoni and I am here to slaughter you."

"What have I done to you for you to take my life?"

"You do not remember?" I smirked; strutting around his room, "You have done many things...The society that we live in can be changed; your life will make a dramatic scene in Italia, forcing Italia to become weak and for other countries to have supremacy over."

"Is this about your marriage, Sasuke?"

"...Perhaps, but you should know...I hated that brutta so damn much when I first meet her. All she wants is sexual contact and the Medici wealth...I told you many times that I would not marry her, and I was literary dragged out of the Palazzo to marry that woman!"

I roared in anger at the ceiling as my strength began to go out of control; grabbing Lorenzo out of his bed I choked him with one of my claws. When my wrath increased, my claws commenced to strangle him until he was not able to breathe. Trying to speak words to me, I threw him on the bed roughly glaring at him with my red eyes filled with hatred. Lorenzo was terrified when I strutted in front of him; clutching unto his hair almost pulling it off completely.

"Say something intelligent before I kill you now," I snarled at him, "Other wise, pray for death."

"If I knew you were a demone, then I would have never adopted you, Sasuke."

"Is that all; your finally words are regretting me being adopted by you?"

"N-No...Your madre was worried about your life...Thinking that you were adopted instead of a true Medici, she wanted you to be married to a noble. We wanted you to have the Medici wealth...So you can survive; even when the Medici bank is becoming weak in finance."

"You...Tried to protect me?"

"Yes...But I knew something was wrong when I noticed how you became the age of sixteen. You were independent, brutal about society and wanted others to die by their actions... I still think that you do, but I did love you as a son...Once."

Tears began to fall from my face; from pain and distrust as my claws commenced to tremble. I released Lorenzo and when he attempted to stroll closer to me, I snarled at him and glanced outside trying to tranquil myself.

"Sasuke...Please, do not hate me~"

"If you hated me so much, then why did you even adopt me?" I whispered with anger, "I was a demone ever since I was born; I did not choose to be this way, dammit..."

"It does not matter...To me; you are a demone, but as well as my son that still needs to be trained about the world. Even though that I did not know that you were a demone, and I suspected that you as one, that did not mean that I stopped caring for you. Out of all of my children, you are still the one that needs my help." After his sentence, he started to cough blood and I sprinted towards him as he was on his knees.

"Padre...Padre, lei stanno bene (Are you alright)? Please, say something! Do not worry, I will call the doctor to heal you~"

"No...My time has come, Sasuke...What you need during your infinite life times, I will make sure that the Medici fortune will be in your possession..."

I grew silent and I lifted Lorenzo to his bed; covering his body with sheets while I glanced at him with sadness in my eyes..._I cannot believe that I tried to kill him...My padre that took care of me, even though he suspected that I was a demone..._

"Padre," I spoke softly to him, "Sono spiacente...I hope you pass on unto a happier place with madre."

"I do as well," he finally said with his last breathe.

He was dead; the scent covered the entire room when I noticed that the sunset was rising. I continued to stare at his corpse and someone was at the door waiting for permission to enter while I silently opened a window and dashed outside. _Requiescat in Pace (Rest in Peace) padre...Now I know what I need to do with my life; to live the world myself before judging others...At least, Narsete would like it to be that way..._

_**May 10, 1492 (Florence, Italy) 3:27 pm**_

_**{Same P.O.V}**_

When I arrived in Firenze's entrance, my demone possessions departed my body as I strutted to the Medici Palazzo...Of course, before I start on my new existence; I desired to conclude my separation with my 'wife', she will use me in order to get what she wants and me, existing as a demone, was not a secure way of life. As I arrived in front of the Medici Palazzo, the guards informed me that my wife was waiting for me with news thus I strutted inside into our room. Ornella was in the bed, staring at me with pleasure while she sprinted in front of me; kissing my lips with lust until I pushed her away.

"Sasuke, I have excellent news," she grinned, "You are now a father."

"What?" I snarled at her, "I do not care if this is my child, not with you...Ever."

"Sasuke, you said that you wanted children~"

"With someone I loved...I despised you with all of my being. In fact," I smirked while my claws, tail and wings began to form, "If I slaughter you now...You will not have any children." All she did was screamed in dread while I strutted up to her licking my lips with famine in my eyes.

"W-What the hell are you; a demone?"

"I do get tired of explaining myself, so I will not," I grinned; closing her into a corner, "Instead; you can visit your ancestors, my madre and my padre at the same time as I consume you..."

I used my claws to clutch unto her head and break it; devouring her body and the fetus inside of her. When I finished, I grinned at her remaining blood as some trickled down my chin; staining my white shirt. _She did deserve to die, but the fetus that was in her...It could not be spared; lives die each day. _Not wasting anymore of my time, I strutted to Lorenzo's room, took of some of the remaining documents of the Medici wealth and dashed out of the Palazzo; seeing that most of the umani in Firenze was outside in the front. Only a few noticed me soaring to the northwest, but did not think of me as a threat, but they soon will find out what happened...They usually do. Until then, after days of soaring in the endless sky, I made a living in Noyon, France.

Days became months, months became years as civilization itself made a dramatic change; languages change into different ones and history itself was in the making for the English call humans. When these hundreds of years passed by, I was educated one the world like my padre said unto me...Learning languages of different countries; Français, English, Latine and Nihongo; as I travel when the years pass by. I was in countless wars when I passed through the countries; Civil War, World War I, Vietnam War, World War II and even more that I can enlist. But now, in this New Year in Japan that I am in today, hopefully something will change to make umani realize how foolish they have been all of these years ago...

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2_

_I stared at him gnawing on that girl in our history class as he glared at me with his red eyes calling for blood. "W-What in the hell are you, Sasuke?" I yelled at him, but he grinned as he strutted towards me. "You are that girl that has been staring at me for sometime...You must be Haruno Sakura. Just like the fate that happened to this bitch; you will suffer the same way."_

* * *

Well, what did you think about it? Was it good or bad? I know the Italian Vocabulary was a little bit much, but I love different languages (Other than English and Spanish) so I will start using them as well. Oh, by the way, I won't post another chapter unless I have answers...I know I'm a little harsh, but I take my writing **_very _**seriously... Well...Bye!


	2. Five centuries past mortality

Hello everyone, thanks for the few reviews that I have, I really appreciate it; you have no idea!

-Gothic-Porcelain- Your encouragement helped me alot to post this here

WildFlamez01 - Thanks for my 1st review

and last but not least StoicCrying - Thanks for your review as well as your help

Enjoy everyone!

_**

* * *

**_

_**May 7, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 7:51 am**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_The year 2010...I never thought that I would be in this world to witness how much humanity itself has altered...If I was still a umano (human)_ I reflected; gradually opened the windows of my house...It has been accurately five hundred eighteen years ever since I departed from Europa (Europe) and it would be my twenty-sixth time attending high school. I have not done anything in my internal life different in earlier periods, but I needed to stay in a high school to keep my demone (demon) powers restricted from the other umani and to make sure suspicion of me does not happen again. So far, I have just moved in Nihon (Japan) from the United States; a few days on an airplane to here in the 1990's, since I have lived there for one hundred years.

As I included to live here, learning ninhongo (Japanese) was more difficult than I thought it was. Now I will have to make use of this language in a school called Konoha High School, which was in a town called Konoha somewhere in Osaka. I heard from other umani that the town is peaceful and there is barely any troubles, but I would rather to see and give my own opinion..._I guess I will have to become dressed in their uniform and run to school before I am late...After all; it is my first day. _I strutted near my closet and glanced at the Konoha High School uniform, which was mostly black with gold buttons of their school emblem, slowly becoming dressed. Mostly staring outside of the city, I noticed that there were high school students on the streets talking to friends; strutting to school like they knew the meaning of the word 'happiness'. I smirked at the umani thinking that their so called 'happiness' will cease. _At least it will be easier to hunt for food this year..._

Sighing, I grabbed my case for school, strutted outside and locked the door; running to school with my swiftness. Mostly, I did not care if the school sees me as a so called 'drop out', but I have not learned anything new during these years of education. Same subjects, same history; the difference is how the insegnante (teachers)instruct the students and I became bored with it...I had to do it to arouse suspicion, although it was annoying. 'Something's never change' all umani say, but this was irritating beyond my patience.

I strutted to the gates of Konoha High School and it seems that the majority of the students were speaking to friends about others and kissing their lovers, which disgusted me. It reminded me of my first wife and her 'needs', plus on her personality of lower class was still in my mind; increasing my anger.

"Kon'nichiwa; welcome to Konoha High School," yelled a woman that possessed blonde hair, hazel brown eyes and...Oversized breasts that showed through her open taupe gray robe-shirt as well possessed black pants to see her curves. "My name is Tsunade; the principle...You must be Sasuke?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," I spoke glancing at her eyes, "I came to see my homeroom so I can begin."

"At least you care about your education...Just don't try to get hurt when they beat you up or pick on you." She grinned strutting away while I followed her with no emotion.

When I strolled into the hallways of the high school, there was no one was in sight; the students were inside of the rooms. Tsunade ceased walking and opened a room door, instructing me to enter. "Try to have a nice day," she whispered exiting the room. I glanced to see a teacher, with silver hair, coal gray eyes; with his face mostly covering his left eye with an eye patch and his mouth covered with a black cloth. He strutted close to me smiling and I did wonder that he must have been in some kind of severe accident but I could care less.

"You must be the new student right?" he asked gazing at my appearance, "My name's Kakashi, your home room teacher...Sasuke...That's odd."

"What is it; is there something that troubles you, sir?" I questioned when he stared at a clipboard with the students names on a piece of paper.

"Your last name isn't on the role."

"That is correct. I do not have one; I am an orphan."

"Oh. Well, can you introduce yourself to the students, Sasuke?" I slightly nodded facing the young umani that was located in front of me. There were some that did not seem to be concerned about their future and some that still were speaking to their friends until Kakashi told them to become silent. The students were giving me strange looks; femmine (female) laughing quietly among each other while the maschi (male) glared at me with disgust, but I was not bothered with it...Not much I should say.

"Everyone, we have a new student today in our school," He yelled out while he glanced at my direction, "Go on."

"My name is Sasuke...I just moved from the United States a few months ago and my hometown is Venice, Italy." I spoke with roughness in my voice, "But, I also have many names from my travels...Sasuke di Demoni; which means, Sasuke of the Demons, Child of the Devil, Demon Child and so forth...But call me Sasuke **only**..."

After I spoke to the students, I became silent; glaring at the umano maschi, which seemed that they wanted to harm me in some way, and I strutted next to a window. There was an empty desk, but was also surrounded by laughing femmine..._And I thought that this year will be different...Same thing like the past four hundred years...Maybe something will happen that is interesting, hopefully not umani trying to find out what I really am. _The bell commenced to ring shortly after my thoughts were over and when Kakashi departed the room, I glanced through the window, hoping that the day will come soon to an end.

_**(Same Date & Location) 8:37 am**_

_**{Konoha High School}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I glanced at him when he walked and sat at the desk right in front of me. He was mysterious, spoke in the old Japanese dialogue and how he uses his own design for the uniform was unusual, but I did like it. He did wear the uniform, of course that was not even optional, but he opens his uniform shirt to reveal a white shirt and wore a silver pendent. He ignores the school rules by having several silver piercings in his right ear only, and a bracelet with a symbol on it, which made me question about him even more. The only thing that bothered me was he didn't have a last name at all and all of those nicknames that the Americans and Italians gave him. _What did he do to have nick names like 'Demon Child' and 'Child of the Devil'? _

"Sakura, are you ignoring me again?" My best friend whispered loudly until I gazed at her.

"What is it, Ino?"

"You like him do you; the new kid Sasuke?"

"I don't even know him. How am I supposed to like him if I just saw him few minutes earlier?"

"Admit it, he's cute and he seems dangerous which is one of your favorite types...You should ask him out."

"Ino," I whispered with an annoyed tone, "Like I said I don't know him. What happens if he turns out to have a girlfriend?"

"I know he doesn't," She spoke as he glanced at Sasuke smiling, "He looks like he wouldn't even want one."

"Ok...And besides, I don't want to bother him on his first day; what happens if I embarrass myself?"

"That's what friends are for, right?" Ino whispered with a grin, "I'll talk to him at lunch and mention you. He'll be curious, ask you out and you'll be boyfriend and girlfriend just like that. Trust me Sakura; he _**will **_ask you out."

I laughed at Ino when she grinned back at me. _Wow...For being the most popular girl in the school; she knows a lot on controlling boys' emotions. _She was always like that though, I never knew why she wanted to become my best friend anyway; I didn't talk to her at all. But apparently, she saw something about my personality and we turn out to be friends ever since my freshman year. Now we're sophomores and nothing can tare us apart like arguments, but it didn't matter to me at all about how we became friends anymore. What did bother me was the new kid that was in front of me. When I glanced at Sasuke, he was asleep while one of our teachers was teaching English. _Maybe I should talk to him...And maybe make an idiot of myself for trying..._

_

* * *

_

Few hours passed by and our history teacher, Musashi-sensei, strutted in and instructed everyone to get their textbooks out. Sasuke was still asleep on his desk until Musashi-sensei strutted next to him and strikes him with his ruler, making Sasuke speak some kind of language at him; glaring at him with his eyes filled with rage.

"I don't tolerate slackers that well," Musashi-sensei lectured, "...Tell me what your name is."

"Sasuke...I do not have a last name, sir."

"Very well...Just do not sleep in this classroom anymore. You are a new student and I will let you slide with a warning."

"Yes sir... Androgynus (Hermaphrodite) ..." Sasuke grunted under his breathe as Musashi-sensei strutted away continuing to teach us the 'wonders of history.' I did try to not fall asleep because we had a test tomorrow, but it was complicated...I studied all night to make sure that I passed my grades. _Great...Not only I'm struggling to catch up because I was sick for these past weeks, but Musashi-sensei's voice is so dull; I can't pay attention! _Just because of Musashi-sensei's voice I was failing his class with a 30% and it wasn't easy to explain to my parents. It was bad enough that since I am a 90% and 80% student, my parents were expecting that every time, but it was also because I was failing my math class.

While I yawned I glanced at Sasuke; he did open a book, but it was in Latin and I guess it was a comedy since he was grinning..._I wonder why he never pays attention; all of these class periods he only read books, glances at the window, states at the clock and he always sleeps...Does he not care that he can't become anything when he becomes an adult?_

"Sasuke," Musashi-sensei yelled, "Did you not hear what I just explained?"

"No...Not really... Flocci non faccio (I don't give a damn); this class is effortless anyway..."

"It's easy? Then I want you to tell me what year did World War II start and if you get it wrong, you'll be in detention for a week."

Sasuke just sighed roughly and stud up from his seat glaring at Musashi-sensei with his coal colored eyes; closing the book that was in his hand.

"The war started in September 1st, 1939 at 2:07 am with the Germans invaded Poland as Britain and France declared war with Germany two days later." Then he paused, the room was silent until he continued, "Mostly the entire world's military from each country assaulted; Japan invaded China, Europe was against Germany furthermore, it was found out that it became a World War. Then, leaderships began to change and most of the opposing armies were defeated, thus concluding the war," Sasuke finally stated becoming seated while he continued to read his book.

Musashi-sensei was speechless...In fact, everyone was at his dialogue until Musashi-sensei checked the textbook that he held in his hand. "T-That's correct..." Musashi-sensei stuttered, "Every single detail that he stated...You must have memorized that entire page to know~"

"Vous sont un fichu debile (Are you a fucking dumbass)? This is my first day here; why would I memorize something I already know?"

"Explain how do you know this? Did you cheat, did some one help you?"

Sasuke sighed uneasily, it sounded similar to a growl because how close I was, and began to walk out of the class room, "My father was...A historian." Sasuke spoke softly, "He was interested into history with my mother until they both passed away a few years ago." And with that said, he just walked out of the class room; not even closing the door.

Musashi-sensei didn't even bother to go after Sasuke; he officially called it a free day and sat down at his desk. I glanced at Ino and she was whispering to another student on how clever Sasuke was... With boredom, I walked out of the class room trying to find Sasuke ...And maybe give him a lecture or two about how he behaves; I couldn't stand it how someone like him can waste their future like this.

* * *

It has been almost a class period and I couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. _Where in the hell can he be at this time? If he skipped then he's going to be kicked out of this school entirely…_ I was distracted and I bumped into someone; it felt like a stone that was in front of me, but I really didn't bother to see who it was.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)," I apologized while I strutted away. "You need to pay attention, ragazza (girl)," Someone spoke roughly unto me.

I glanced at the person's face, it was Sasuke and he was glaring at me with strong detest in his onyx eyes. I didn't move from my position in front of him, which was irritating him more, as he placed his right hand on my left shoulder. His cold touch and his icy stare made my entire body freeze with his presence in front of me.

"I do not think you understand," Sasuke spoke with wrath in his voice, "Move, before I do it for you."

"I'm...I'm not moving," I stated, "I need to speak to you about your school work~"

"Fils de pute*

(Son of a bitch); I do not care regarding my education...All of you umani are all the same; care for something that will hurt you in the end."

"And what do you mean about that word 'umani'? What does that mean?" He only grinned, showing his white teeth with...Something red staining them, but quickly stopped and strutted closer to my face.

"If you learned the language that I have spoken," He whispered into my ear softly, "Then you would have understood...How many languages do you have in your vocabulary, one?"

"Y-You don't need to know that, baka!" I stuttered with nervousness.

"Of course, that is described as a 'yes'. You will not succeed in life without the many languages in this world; someone should teach you."

"Then you teach me; maybe you can get High School credit~"

"Maybe I want to be unsuccessful this year...I have been into schools that make this school seem like a kindergarten class. What have you done in your limited life?" He finally questioned while strutting away; pushing me aside unto the school lockers.

I glanced at him strutting down the hallway; not even looking at me or apologizing when he pushed me and I was pissed. When I was little, I could get pushed around until my freshman year with Ino and I wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. _No one pushes me and thinks that they can get away with it! I'm going to kick his ass! _ I sprinted after him and when I was going to punch him in the face; he mysteriously moved towards the right of the hallway, not even looking back when I punched the air. _Did he know that I was going to hit him? _I asked myself, but I was interrupted by Sasuke's dark laughter; echoing the halls when he was glancing at me.

"You...You are very interesting for an umano...Tell me; why do **you** care what I do in my life when you can worry about your own, ragazza?"

"Because..." I spoke softly, "My mother always says that everyone should at least have a good life if they try their hardest; maybe become something that helps the world. When I get out of high school; I'm going to be a doctor...What are you going to be, Sasuke?"

Sasuke only stared at me; grinning he strutted closer to my body, whispering to my ear once again. "I am already what I want to be...You just do not need to know." Then he walked away; opening the door outside of the high school while he turned my way grinning. I knew something was dreadfully unexplained about Sasuke when I saw him, furthermore, I knew that I should stay away from him, but I was curious concerning his life...And I wanted to help him to make a difference.

I dashed outside after him; looking around to see that he was gone until I heard some boy screaming in pain at my right. Running towards the noise, I noticed Sasuke was surrounded by the seniors of our school. They always pushed around the new kids...It didn't matter what grade they were in. To them, even the gender didn't matter; they wanted to prove that the seniors will always become stronger than any rank and the cycle continues with next years seniors. The leader of the group, Kaede, a boy with short gray hair as well as blue eyes; glared at Sasuke while Sasuke held one of the senior's arms and twisted it. The senior was in severe pain, more than I could bear to see myself, but Sasuke wasn't bothered with his screams. Instead he pulled the arm out of place and threw him to Kaede's feet.

"I do not want to be bother by carogne (assholes)," Sasuke sneered with fueling rage, "What do you want from me?"

"All we want is to kick your ass...You are the new kid right?" Kaede grinned, "We do this every time there is a new student; it doesn't matter what the gender is..."

"I see...Then perhaps you should turn around and leave...I am not in the mood and I do intend to, I should say, be into a temper of death."

"Temper of death?" Kaede laughed loudly, "Fuzakennayo (you're full of shit). And why do you speak like that anyway; are you stupid?"

"Unlike you, I was raised with class and manners towards others," Sasuke stated with no emotion, "In Italy, when you speak incorrect language you will be severely punished without warning."

"Then why did you come here? Obviously, your parents didn't teach you manners well enough; you need to speak to elders with respect."

Unusual silence surrounded the area and when I glanced at Sasuke, he seemed to be furious...Dreadfully offended with Kaede's words. Kaede only laughed at Sasuke's reaction and commanded the other seniors to attack him; making Sasuke not visible anymore since they were surrounding him. _Sasuke! Oh my god; he's going to be killed!_ I did attempted to dash after him, but Sasuke did something to them to make all of the seniors fall on their backs. Sasuke clutched unto Kaede's neck and lifted him in the air with only one hand.

"W-What in the hell are you?" Kaede grunted, but Sasuke merely smirked at his words.

"I do not understand what you are saying, I am an umano; a human in your vocabulary...I am just stronger and more swift than you and your group."

"You're not a human! If you were then you wouldn't have the smell of blood in your breathe; aren't you some kind of Cannibal?"

"Perhaps...But I would not tell you if you were the last Matris futuor (mother fucker) I would mess with..." He laughed with mischievousness and then he glanced at my direction; forcing myself to hide. As I looked the other direction, I heard Kaede shriek in terror and bones being crushed, but when I glanced at Sasuke...He was alone, but there was blood around him.

"Era molto amaro (he was very bitter)," Sasuke grinned to himself; showing his stained teeth, "But the others were rough. I need to stop eating so much; other wise I will be just like that idiota." Then, Sasuke strutted back inside while I sprinted to where Kaede was, but there was only blood smeared on the grass. I began to panic, glancing at Sasuke's direction while I strutted in the high school and went to the classroom. Sasuke was in his seat; sleeping once again and when I strutted closer, his body began to smell like blood. _What is he; a murderer? Is he a serial killer or some kind of heartless person that kills people for his pleasure? _As I went to my seat, I began to ignore Sasuke's presence in front of me...Maybe then I'll forget what happened...

* * *

The next period came a few minutes later, and it was math, which is my weakest subject of the day. Kiyoko-sensei, of course, was unhappy with Sasuke reading in class and told him to find a solution to the Algebraic problem that was on the board. And as always, Sasuke tells her the correct answer and Kiyoko-sensei is impressed, but as well as shocked. She also gave Sasuke collage algebra to see how smart he really was...Any high school would just pass out from the ground because of the letters and high numbers, but Sasuke just solved it, like it was addition or something, and sat back down reading his book.

Kiyoto-sensei began to admire Sasuke because of his 'knowledge of advance math' and was scheduled to be the teacher tomorrow, which I could tell that Sasuke was going to skip because of the scowl on his face. When Kiyoto-sensei was teaching us a math problem, Sasuke just walked out of the class; saying he was going to go outside, and even this red-haired and red-eyed girl, Karin, strutted out following him. I didn't know much about Karin, but I heard from Ino that she usually flirts around with cute boys; so I guess Sasuke was already a target when he walked in this classroom.

When I turned to Ino, she had a bothered glance towards me while Sasuke strutted out of the classroom. I smiled at her, but it made her gaze at me seemed more worried. I raised my hand and asked Kiyoto-sensei for me and Ino to be excused, but she wanted us to stay with the failing grades that me and Ino have. I kept my eyes on the clock for the rest of the period and I was wondering about Sasuke..._Wait...Why am I thinking about a bad boy that doesn't care about his own future? C'mon Sakura; pull it together! And besides...He doesn't like you...I think. _Kiyoto-sensei broken up my thoughts when she announced that Ino and I was dismissed, since she was finished with her lesson and the lunch bell was going to ring shortly.

Ino grabbed my wrist and sprinted to the hallways. "Ino, calm down," I yelled at her, but she was looking around for something until we went to the roof of the school. My mouth was speechless and my eyes were watering when I saw Karin and Sasuke kissing each other, very passionately I would say, as Karin left to go downstairs. I strutted up to Sasuke; attempting not to shed tears while he glanced at me with his icy stare.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke requested frostily, but I continued to stare into his eyes; not responding.

"Sasuke," I finally spoke, "Do you...Do you have a girlfriend already?"

"Girlfriend," he questioned as he tilted his head slightly, "I have a girl that is a friend..."

"I mean, do you have a...Lover?" He became silent and glanced away; not answering my question. My heart tore apart and I sprinted inside; tears descended from my face as I heard Ino following me calling my name. I might as well accept that...I have a crush on him and this was my first one this year. I was too devastated to even talk to anyone after that, so I went inside an empty class room and cried softly to myself. _I just wish that this day didn't even existed...And I should know better than to keep my hopes up for a boy that I just met...Sasuke is lucky, at least he has someone to love..._

_**(Same Day & Location) 12: 13 pm**_

_**{Same Main Setting}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

When I began to stare at the pink-haired ragazza and her friend, I cursed at myself; snarling at the decisive actions that I did. It did not mean any purpose, but...I could not stand any femmine umani to wail tears in front of me, just because of what I have witnessed in my past. I understood that it was my foolish terms that made her into tears and that girl...Karin; she did not have any right to kiss me like I was her lover. That mignotta (prostitute) will experience death because of that; I do not take kindly to brutte (bitches) and I will make sure that she is dead when I see her next time. After all...She would not be missed; just like the higher ups I devoured, every umani will be glad that she 'disappeared' from sight.

As the bell started to ring in the school, I glanced at the students on the ground trying not to consume them. I was still famished since I did not devour anything last night; it was too late since all of the umani was already at their homes..._My generosity will become a punishment to myself if I die not consuming anything._ Behind me, I toke notice of a metal door becoming opened and when I turned around, it was the brutta Karin; smiling at me with her disgusting teeth of white. She strutted towards me and kissed my lips lustfully while she glanced into my eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke...Did you miss me?" She whispered, enclosing her arms around my waist, but I gently pushed her away and spit on the concrete floor in distaste.

"Stay away from me, moecha putida (dirty slut); why can you understand I do not care for you?" I yelled at her, "Find another lover, I do not know you."

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you; you never yelled at me before! And what do you mean that you don't care for me?"

"My words maybe strange to you but let me tell you in a different way that you can understand," I growled angrily, "I hate you and I never want to see you again in my life..."

"But Sasuke, I loved you ever since I meet you when you first moved here!" She exclaimed with sadness, "I was the girl staring at you while you and some other people were carrying things, don't you remember?"

"No...I want you out of my life..."

"I know, it must be that bitchy slut Haruno Sakura, right? You love her do you?"

"Haruno Sakura? The pink-haired ragazza that spoke to me today...That is her name?"

"Yes Sasuke, that's her! That's not right, I kissed you; you took it without any fighting and loved it! That makes us lovers!"

I became speechless as well as confused with the words she just spoke...In the fourteen hundreds I had to have a sexual relationship in order for us to be lovers, but she twisted the rules for her own pleasure..._What an ill and senseless umano._

"I don't know why you are so bitter and unkind to everyone; especially towards me, Sasuke," She spoke boastfully, "At least you can be kinder to me instead acting like a heartless demon..."

My eyes widen when the words escaped from her mouth were 'heartless demon' and my anger increased into fury, rage afterwards wrath. I clutched unto her wrist rigidly, dragging her to my chest glaring with deep vicious breathing. "Sasuke...You're hurting me~"

"Do not talk, Lupa (she-wolf)!" I roared at her slapping her face violently. It brought me pleasure to see her staring at me confused since she staggered unto the concrete floor. Forcefully pulling her close to my chest I glanced at her eyes that wanted me to adore her...It disgusted me even more, but her aroma was addicting; her blood smelled very sweet and I wanted her...Now.

"Sasuke," she questioned fearfully, "Why are your eyes red; what in the hell are you~?" I silenced her by demonstrating my claws to her while I slowly bit her neck; wrapping my arms around her head. She stammered to say my name, however I stabbed my right arm into her chest; holding unto her heart as my tail appeared behind me.

"Now you are one of the million that I have devoured in these past five centuries...As you pass on, know that I am not heartless, I hate brutte like you...Moi attendre avec impatience vous brûlant dans enfer (I look forward to see you burning in hell)." I whispered into her ear, breaking her neck with my canine teeth.

The blood streamed down her neck, I licked the crimson liquid into my mouth pleasurably then began to devour her roughly. I barely noticed the metal door becoming opened, hearing a terrified inhale, and something falling to the cement rooftops. _It is her...Haruno Sakura...At the moment that I need her most; she comes to sacrifice herself to me..._

_**(Same Day & Location) 12: 21 pm**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I stared at him gnawing on Karin while he glared at me with his red eyes calling for blood.

"W-What in the hell are you, Sasuke?" I yelled at him, "I know you killed Kaede and the group of seniors, I saw you!"

All he did was grin, showing me canines of a dog, which were stained by her blood, strutting to me. "You have become a nuisance," He spoke with his grin leisurely disappearing, "I attempted to slaughter you multiple times, but it seems that you want to be a sacrifice to me, Haruno Sakura."

"Who told you my name; I never gave it to you~!"

"Écervelé Salope (Stupid Bitch)...Just like the fate that happened to this brutta, you will suffer the same way." He smirked while he sprinted towards me, but I managed to use my lunch tray on the floor in front of me to strike his head and dashed ahead of him. Running and not looking back, I sprinted out of the school into the alleyways of Konoha, but I still toke notice of Sasuke dashing behind me, demolishing everything that was in his path. I also began to hear his dark laughter and his sinister voice calling my name. I didn't recognize where I was or how I was going to getaway from him, but I tried to find my way home; I had to in order to be safe from...Whatever he is!

When I recognized the main street I hastily sprinted towards the intersection, but I was pulled into an alley and thrown to a dead end...It was Sasuke. His red eyes were glaring at me while he strutted towards my direction. I began to panic, screaming for my life; facing my back towards the dead end while I witnessed something growing behind him_...Wings? What is he a dark angel, a monster, some kind of supernatural being? _At this point, I believed anything since the proof was in front of me, and I didn't want to die because of him killing me. He strutted closer, not fastening his pace, showing me his bloodstained canines and his bloodthirsty eyes until I heard cracking beneath my feet. Seeing that it was broken glass I was hurling it at his body, but only small scrapes appeared until I picked up a large piece. The large glass went through his forehead. His eyes went behind his head and he fell on the ground while blood flooded around his him.

My heart was still pounding my chest violently when I stared at his dead body, but I calmed myself down to see he wasn't moving anymore_...Thank God...He's gone. Now I can go home, I hope my mother will understand if~ _"Why are you not running away? I thought umani were intelligent enough to scuttle when they are in danger." My body stiffened seeing that Sasuke was lifting his body off the ground and snatching the glass out of his head. Not even focusing that I was in front of him, he healed his wounds with his claws glaring at them with anger, then he focused his eyes on me. I dropped on my knees, knowing I was going to die by him; I gazed in another direction while he knelled in front of me. He grabbed my cheek bones harshly, forcing me to focus on his face.

"You are very brave for an umano," He smirked, "But a Lupa does not deserve cowardice; it is too good for you."

"W-What are you, Sasuke?"

"I rather not tell...Otherwise I would waste time explaining to you."

"Why are you doing this; why did you kill Karin, Kaede and the seniors? At least tell me that before I die."

"I need to nourish myself...At least, that is true." He whispered at the same time as he rapidly clutched unto my neck forcefully. It was only a matter of minutes until I began to see darkness around my vision; Sasuke's dark laugher was still heard, but barely audible. _Am I really going to die here, being devoured by this...Monster? I want to tell my mother and my father I love them. I want to tell Ino that she was always a good friend and to try to stay happy...I want everything to just...Be the same..._

"...suke...Sasuke! Le...er...go! ...Lea...her...one!" When I glanced at Sasuke wearily, he was snarling at a blonde teenage boy and then tossed me on the ground. He flew to the skies, roaring at him then dashing away. The blonde boy sprinted up towards me and began to shake my body, but I blacked out, unable to see who it was or his features of his face.

_**(Unknown Day & Location) Unknown Time **_

_**Same P.O.V**_

Gently opening my eyes and when my vision was clear, I noticed that I was in an unknown place; it looked like a hotel room to me. I was on the lone bed in the room and it seemed to be in the late afternoon when I looked out of the window. _How long was I passed out; who carried me here? _When someone was opening the room door, I recognized it was the blonde teenager saved me, but he wore a school uniform, had dark blue aquatic eyes and his smile was comforting when he walked next to me.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" He asked with worry, "I saw you with Sasuke, but I didn't know you were being choked to death by him."

"You...You saw him, right; with his tail and his wings?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about~"

"You can't lie to me and who are you anyway? For all I know, you could be a guy trying to rape me~"

"Hold on! First of all: I really don't know what you're talking about and second: my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I go to your school!" I glared at him until I saw the school emblem on the uniform he was wearing. Looking the other way, I was embarrassed that he didn't know anything about Sasuke...But I knew that he was hiding something from me.

"So...What happened between you and him anyway," Naruto asked, "You had a bad break up or something?"

"I would never be a girlfriend to a...Thing like that! And I know you're hiding something! How could you pick me up and not see Sasuke's tail and wings?"

"The alley was too dark and I couldn't see anything~"

"That's a lie too...I knew it was you that told Sasuke to get away from me; I saw you before I passed out." His eyes became wide with surprised, then narrowed while he became seated next to me. "Naruto...Please tell me, what is Sasuke anyway? I need to know; he doesn't pay attention in classes, he devours others and he doesn't care about anything that happens in this world..."

"All I can say..." He spoke while he gazed into my eyes, "Sasuke...Is a demon, Sakura; a dragon from Italy, Venice."

"Sasuke's a dragon demon?" I questioned with fright in my tone of voice. I couldn't believe it...But with Naruto's blankness expression on his face, I could tell that he wasn't lying to me. I didn't believe that demons, angels and other supernatural monsters existed; I thought when my father told me stories about them, he tried to scare me when I was little...But ever since I met Sasuke...I knew there was something that I could not be explained...Maybe, I might even die because of my curiosity of him.

* * *

**_Preview of Chapter 3_**

_He just glared at me with his red eyes and stud up slapping my face with his claws with anger. _

_"You know nothing about the life that I live, Lupa," He roared, "You think you know with your feeble knowledge of the world, yet you do not know what true love or friendship is!"_

_"Yes I do," I yelled as I stud in front of him, "And if I knew Narsete he will tell you the same thing, Sasuke! You shouldn't worry punish yourself because of his death!" _

_"That is something that we differ..."_

* * *

So what do you think about this one? Tell me what you think about it before I post the next chapter; Bai-Bai!


	3. Who…What is Sasuke?

Hiya guys and girls sorry to keep you waiting, but now the 3rd chapter is up! I do have high school work to do so I might have to slow down a little. But enjoy!

* * *

_**May 7, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 4:49 pm**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I stared at Naruto when he explained to me what Sasuke truly is…Not only a demon, but a dragon demon, and it terrified me that I even spoke to a supernatural...Beast that existed. I didn't even understand what to do or say at the moment. But while I gathered my thoughts Naruto stud up and walked towards the window not saying anything else or glancing at me.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that, Sakura," he spoke with fret, "...But I don't like to lie all of the time...Definitely not to you."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because...You deserve to know; everyone deserves to be familiar with his demon self. But that bastard doesn't understand; thinking he's a threat to every human he hides himself into high schools for decades."

_At least he cares for everyone than himself all of the time...He did say that he has to be nourished, but why bother to hide in a high school for years if you can just kill them by yourself when they're alone? _"Do you know anything about Sasuke's life," I questioned, "I really want to help him..."

Naruto stared at me; astonishment appeared in his eyes while he glanced into mine. I didn't want Sasuke to take my life that much I knew, but I did become concerned more than any other person, than my parents of course...You could say...I had feelings for him even though I just met him today.

"Are you sure that you want know about Sasuke's life?" He asked me with seriousness, "Because...I don't know his history, but he's the only one that does."

"Then I'll ask him~"

"Are you crazy Sakura; he almost killed you! When I brought you here your heart rate was slow when I checked on you~!"

"Please Naruto...Take me to him..."

All he did was sighed forcefully as well as continued to gaze into my eyes while he strutted to me grabbing my hand gently. "I don't know why you care about him," He rudely stated, "But if it you want to see him...Fine. But I'll take you to see him at his home at eighteen o'clock. When he's hungry and bloodthirsty like you saw him earlier, you will be killed without hesitation; that's why we have to wait for so long. Meet me at the school and I'll take you to him."

"Arigatou (Thank you) Naruto, for everything that you have done for me today...I'll repay you as soon as I can."

"You really don't have to repay me, but you better leave." I nodded while I swiftly moving out of the hotel and towards my house. I recognized that I would regret this one day...But Sasuke must be doing this out because that's how he was raised or he's forced to, but either way...I promised my mother that I was going to help everyone I can, just hope not in the process of killing myself.

* * *

Eighteen o' clock came much earlier that I thought it would when I approached the school, there was no one there plus I began to doubt my decision that I made...But what can I help Sasuke with? His education is much higher than mine and the only help I can give him is advice that he ignored previously today. _Maybe this isn't a smart idea in the first place, but seriously what the hell is wrong with me today? I'm usually not like this over a boy; defiantly not a demonic dragon boy! I do feel pity for Sasuke, but this is too much for me... I should never date if this is going to happen._

"Sakura; what are you doing here in the after noon by yourself?!" I turned around promptly to see my blonde haired best friend walking down the street while she glanced at me intensely.

"I'm just…Waiting for someone here, that's all, Ino."

"Who are you waiting for any…Ohh I get it; you got a date with someone, huh?!"

"Y-Yeah…" I lied glancing at the other direction away from her. _I can't tell Ino that Sasuke's a dragon demon...When she finds out that I lied to her; she's going to hate me._

"Sakura," Naruto yelled sprinting towards me and Ino grinning, "Sorry, I had to do something before I came to pick you up."

"You have a date with Naruto?!"

"Ino…I want to tell you at school, but I'm done with Sasuke and I found some one else." I continued to lie glancing at Naruto, "Can we go now?"

"Sure, Sakura..." He said with a little confusion while we strutted away from Ino distant enough for him to guide me to Sasuke's house. "So...We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, Sakura~?"

"No we're not!" I screamed at him, "I just told that so she didn't worry about me and about Sasuke bothering me so much..."  
"You know, he's not going to be happy when he sees you...Or even me; I'm only supposed to approach his house only in case of emergencies."

"Well...I'll take his wrath; I don't want you to get killed just because of me, Naruto." He only grinned at my bravery, which made me wonder why until we come up to a house...Not only a house but somewhat of a foreign mansion. The walls on the exterior were light tan, the roof was made with red tile and there were numerous windows, even some porches in the front. The stairway was straight to the brunette door, which had some kind of symbol, while I stared at the entire house not blinking. _Wow...I didn't know that Sasuke was wealthy! I thought he was an orphan and he moved here for a better career or staying with a friend, but I was wrong! _I glanced at Naruto and he was smiling next to me broadly; knocking on Sasuke's front door with the metal ring knob.

"Yeah...I know it's kind of immense, but Sasuke was an Italian renaissance noble when he was only seven years old. The money just grew since he never touched it and he had a job doing...Some things."

"He was a noble?!"

"Yep!" he smirked, "A Medici; the wealthiest nobles at the renaissance time and his adopted father was the ruler of the capital of Italy. That's what that symbol represents on his door...He's still proud of it for all of these centuries."

"Naruto...How do you know Sasuke if he doesn't trust anyone?" He was silent after my question and he was going to answer until Sasuke opened the door.

Wearing a Japanese blue robe shirt with white pants, with his claws and tail out plus what Naruto stated earlier, the raven haired demon wasn't awfully pleased when he saw us. He mostly glared at Naruto and yelled at him in a different language like I wasn't even here, but Naruto grinned nervously explaining to him in the same language. "At least she wants to know about you," Naruto finally spoke in Japanese, "Maybe she can change your~"

"I do not desire to listen to the charogne (bastard) that brought my past prey to my door step. Defiantly if you attempted to stop me from killing her; and now you bring her here? For what reason and why do you fall for a feeble umano that has no purpose here?"

"I came here because I care for you; kisama (bastard)!" I yelled at Sasuke, but then covered my mouth as he glanced at me with wrath. He grabbed my head roughly, but he grinned while he gazed into my eyes.

"Your bravery still astonishes me, ragazza (girl), but your mouth will get yourself killed...Come, enter my home."

I looked away from him, trying to ignore his smirk, and strutted inside, but I was stunned about Sasuke's house. It wasn't only large...It was beautiful; he even made me jealous about how he gets to live like this. The house walls were painted the same color of the outside, but there was a black, gray and white barred stairway that focused at the center and there were no light bulbs only white candles on the walls and on the chandelier that was above me.

"C'mon Sakura, stop staring at the stairs and follow me," The blonde yelled while he pulled me into the middle room between the stairs pursuing Sasuke. When we entered the living room, my jealously formed into envy; glancing at the outsized room I noticed that there were still no electricity, but only candles on the walls. There was no TV, no radio or anything that had wires only candles, books on the three bookshelves at the corner of the room and some wine that was near the kitchen on a table. The furniture was modern at least; two black sofas with polyester and a table, but everything else was from his time period or even further in history. There were antiques that were around the living room, there were Renaissance paintings such as The Birth of Venus and others that I didn't know, a fire place that had wood it but wasn't lit and so much other things in this room. Sasuke grabbed a three glasses next to a bottle of wine and began to dispense the wine into them; giving me and Naruto one.

"Tu dovere essere stanco (you must be tired)," He spoke sitting down on the couch, "Sit down, unwind and tell me what is on your mind...Of course, this has to be interesting if the first umano comes into my home to ask questions about my past."

"You're taking this a little too easy Sasuke," Naruto confirmed making Sasuke grin, "First you were pissed off and now you're ok with this? What's on your mind and what are you going to~?"

"I am simply saying that Haruno Sakura must have something to say...Well?"

"Sasuke," I finally questioned with worry, "I just want to know...What made you this way; the way you are today?"

"What?"

"Don't get mad at me...But what made you so, you know bitter?"

"Bitter...Do you know the meaning of that word, umano?"

"Huh?"

"It means angry and resentful...What are you attempting to request and use the right words." I became silent for a moment, trying to think of words that didn't get me killed but...I didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Naruto noticed my long silence and sat next to me catching Sasuke's attention away from me.

"I think she's trying to ask, 'what made your attitude?' or 'how did you end up like this?'" he explained, "Sakura doesn't want to make you angry, Sasuke."

"I wonder why that is..." Sasuke sighed with disappointment, "Valde puteus (Very well), be pacific on what you want to know next time..."

"H-Hai..." I spoke with nervousness while he commenced his story on his childhood and history itself.

* * *

Before I knew it hours have passed by and Sasuke was finishing his story to me along with Naruto. He spoke about when he was an orphanage in Venice to when he arrived here in Osaka, but I never knew that he would be involved in wars that changed the world or killed so many people to survive..._I didn't know that he had it so hard and I'm complaining about my future; he has no future...Everyday is an ordinary day for him...And his best friend; he's the reason Sasuke's acting like this? _I glanced at Sasuke, seeing that he was drinking his fifth glass of wine, he finished and was lying on the couch glancing at the ceiling.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, ragazza?" Sasuke asked with annoyance, "There is nothing to inform furthermore you are still here..."

"Well, I want to make sure...You were in World War I and World War II, right?"

"Yes...Although my scars have healed during that extensive time period. I have lost limbs before; luckily they slowly regenerated in three days."

"And about your best friend...How did he die?"

"By Tuberculosis a common but deadly disease that attacks the umano lungs. You ask more meaning-less questions than that idiota Kyuubi next to you."

"Kyuubi...A nine tails? What are you talking about~"

"It's nothing Sakura; just ignore Sasuke," the blonde interrupted; nervously grinned while he stud in front of me, "Sasuke had too much wine, seriously what the hell is a Kyuubi?"

"So you are hiding it from her," Sasuke grinned; sitting up from the couch, "Yet you stopped me from killing her? You are a bigger porca madonna (son of a bitch) than I thought."

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! You don't even know anything!"

"I might not, but I am aware of the Uzumaki clan; the clan of demon foxes…"

"The clan of demon foxes?" I repeated making Sasuke's grin wider. "Yes Haruno Sakura...Demonic canines. There are more species than dragon and there are more than demons in the world. In fact...I wonder why the Kyuubi will ever lie about his position becoming the leader of this clan."

My eyes became wide as I glanced at the blonde that was in front of me and he was speechless; I couldn't see his ocean blue eyes since they were covered with his bright hair and Sasuke continued to drink his wine from his glass.

"Is there anything wrong, Haruno Sakura?" The raven haired dragon spoke with amusement, "I thought you would become use to demons."

"N-Nothing's wrong! I wondered why Naruto didn't tell me in the first place…"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know…Not even Sasuke, but he does."

"But enough about that," Sasuke interrupted, "You can quarrel on the issue later. If that is all you came to ask you need to leave now."

"I want to know one more thing," I stated making Sasuke glare at me, "And this is the last statement that I'll say...I want to know more about your best friend."

A long moment of silence took over before Naruto stared at Sasuke's expression-less face, but that same facade changed into dark murderous anger while Naruto stud in front of me blocking my view of him. From what I heard, the rampaging dragon was roaring at the fox to move sideways, but as he refused multiple times, the dragon forced him away and stared at my eyes with wrath instead of anger. His red eyes stared into my soul; piercing it like a knife while I tried to avoid his eye contact towards me.

"Do you think you know enough, umano?!" He roared clutching unto my neck, "Narsete died five hundred twenty eight years ago...My only friend that I ever trusted...His last words to me is to not worry about him; I believed him and now he's gone; is that adequate for you?!"

"S-Sasuke..." I whispered trying not to pass out from the strong hold he had, but he threw me like an unwanted toy and strutted up the stairs snarling.

As I glanced at the blonde, he was silent looking at Sasuke's direction and I did as well...I staring at the stair way I rapidly followed him; barely hearing Naruto's words. Not knowing the way to Sasuke's room, since there was more than one room door, I overheard a voice that sounded like weeping and followed it. I glanced in Sasuke's room and I noticed him on his bed looking at a portrait with tears trickling from his eyes_. Sasuke's crying? And who's on the picture anyway; a girlfriend? _I attempted to get closer to him, trying not to make a sound, but when I stepped on an old creaking wooden board he glared at me with his icy onyx eyes throwing a black rose vase towards my head. It missed by a mere inch; my heart pounded my chest harshly while Sasuke strutted to the door in his bed room.

"How many times are you going to bother me in one day," He roared with anger, "Leave my home brutta; I do not want to see your fucking face ever again!" And with that he slammed the door into my face.

I didn't move or become angry though...I knew Sasuke was in a emotional time and I should leave, but something made me stay here; urging me to face him again and try to calm him down. Once again I opened the door to his room silently and strutted next to him glancing at the portrait he was staring into. A brown short haired boy with gray eyes was on the portrait and he was smiling widely, maybe even wider than Naruto's smile. When I glanced at Sasuke, he didn't know or wasn't bothered with my presence here and spoke Italian...It sounded like a question when he said it.

"He's...A very cute kid, Sasuke." I admitted without fear in my voice, but Sasuke glared at me roaring telling me to leave once again, but I paid more attention to the tears that were still streaming down his raging face. Ignoring his threats, I placed my hand onto his smooth lightly pale skin wiping the tears off his face and when I glanced at his face, he seemed stunned on my move towards him. I smiled softly, which surprised him even more, while I grasped his claws effortlessly. "It must have been painful for you to lose your only best friend five centuries ago," I sympathized, "But I bet he would tell you to move on and to don't worry about him."

His face was even more stunned, but quickly turned into anger snatching his claws away from my hand snarling at me. I was frightened when his glare and onyx eyes turned into a fierce look and red eyes, but no terms were said in the moments of silence. He just glared at me and stud up slapping my face with his claws while blood trickled down my face. The wound burned when the air moved inside it and the blood stained my school uniform while Sasuke stud in front of me.

"You know nothing about the life that I live, Lupa (she-wolf)," He roared, "You think you know with your feeble knowledge of the world, yet you do not know what true love or friendship is!"

"Yes I do," I yelled standing in front of him, "And if I knew Narsete, he will tell you the same thing, Sasuke! You shouldn't worry punish yourself because of his death!"

"That is something that we differ..."

"What do you mean 'differ'?"

"Our lives are the exact opposite, Haruno Sakura...I am a demone and you are a umano. My friend died because of my cowardice to not let the disease spread trough out his body; knowing he was dreadfully ill when we met that day. I could tell the dottore (doctor) of the orphanage before he was in that state of death~"

"That wasn't your fault! Why are you blaming things that are out of your control; you censure yourself because of it!"

"You do not understand~"

"Yes I do, Sasuke...I understand that you're hurting and no one is helping you. That you have thought your entire years of living that it was your fault that your best friend died...It was natural for him to get Tuberculosis in that time period; it was confirmed that everyone died that way in the Italian Renaissance. Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) Sasuke..."

Once again, there was silence between us while Sasuke became positioned onto the bed not saying a word for a few minutes; the only noise you can hear was the grandfather clock in the hallway. As I stared at Sasuke, I could tell from his eyes that he was in deep thought, maybe even depressed, until he glanced at my direction looking at my face.

"Haruno Sakura...Tell me one thing," he questioned, "I had a goal to slaughter you for provisions earlier on today, yet you come to my house with the Kyuubi ragazzo (boy) and inquire information about the years I lived. Why do you bother to?"

"Well..." I paused before I made my answer, "It's just because...Everyone deserves to have some kind of understanding of the person is before they judge them. I mean in the time period that you were born in, everyone knew that you were a dragon demon and feared you, but I just think you're a person that is highly educated, has a special talent that no one could posses and...Very respectful...That's all." All I could hear was Sasuke's laughter while he faced me, stud up and bowed in front of me.

"Grazie," the raven haired demon spoke through gratitude, "For showing me something that I have never learned in these past centuries...And as an appreciation gift I want you to travel with me the United States."

"The United States," I repeated questionably, "I don't know; why are you taking me?"

"It is a gift...The one you call Naruto, he acquired me to join him to visit his parents, but I yet to give him an answer...Maybe my mind will change if you come with me?" My heart basically stopped for a brief moment while I glanced at the raven haired dragon in front of me,_ it would be nice to go to the United States_, _but then I would be even more behind in my work! And how am I supposed to explain it to my parents and Ino?! _"Gomen nasai, Sasuke...but I can't go with~"

"I will not take no for an answer, Haruno Sakura," he warned with annoyance, "I do not take rejection very well; defiantly not to umano. I want your true answer tomorrow where we first meet."

"Sasuke...I can't go with you~" But I was interrupted by Sasuke's call in a different language towards the hallway and Naruto opened the door without hesitation, but as well glancing at me with curiosity when he glanced at Sasuke. The raven haired demon told him something that included my name and Naruto gently clutched unto my arm smiling at me and pulled me away from Sasuke. When I glanced back at the dragon demon, he had strong senses of lust in his eyes while saying something to me licking his tongue around his lips. That action made me fear him even more at the end of today as I strutted outside of his mansion...I thought when I came into his house he would have kicked me out of something, but I think he has a tendency of me coming closer to him by his good-looks. _Great...Now Sasuke is trying to do something to me that I might regret if I say no to him about that trip! Why can things at least be easier for me?! _As soon as I glanced at Sasuke's window, I saw Sasuke grinning, drinking his wine and staring at me with the same lust, but I only heavily sighed by his actions; turning around rapidly. _I hope I don't regret this afterwards..._

_**May 8, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 8: 12 am**_

_**{Konoha High School}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_ There she is..._I continue to think to myself staring at Haruno Sakura speaking to her blonde friend, _the gentle, caring Haruno Sakura is more compassionate with others than her own life...It confuses my knowledge of umano. _Positioned on the rooftop of the school, I constantly glanced at her pink hair that shined with the sunlight and her smile that warmed every single umani soul. Mostly, I thought all umani are heartless worthless creatures of the world that seemed to know everything, think they are the most intelligent beings and think that they are superior to other umani...But glancing at her, makes me wonder why she is mostly cheerful all of the day.

"What are you thinking now, Teme?" The Kyuubi ragazzo asked with no emotion strutting behind me. I only glanced at him from my shoulder and grinned at his seriousness towards me.

"Vaffanculo (fuck you), Kyuubi ragazzo...I do not tell anyone what my true intentions are."

"First of all: the name's Uzumaki Naruto not Kyuubi boy and second: why do you even bother to talk to me if you don't talk at all?!"

"Because a stolidus (dumbass) like yourself should know...I do not speak to other demons or any other species of living things about my entire life."

"You did with Sakura-chan," He stated strutting towards my face, "Sasuke...Are you planning to have her as your mate? I don't think it's ok to~"

"Do not take it the wrong way, Uzumaki Naruto. I am simply experimenting if I can fully trust umani or not...If she was truly my mate then she has to be with my few allies and my many enemies."

"So? What about your enemies and allies? Don't tell me that you're trying to do something with her..."

"...Perhaps...But I know that she will not become my mate; I intend to end her in a few days maybe even a little longer for her to live~"

"So you're going to kill her like that? On a trip that her parents might~"

"Her famiglia (family) will not know...I can tell that she will not tell them...And besides, she will be especially special to test."

While the silence of the wind took over our conversation towards another, I did notice Uzumaki Naruto was glaring at me with disgust at first, but sighed and glanced the other way. "You can do whatever the hell you want; Flocci non faccio ( don't give a damn), but I want you to wait until my parents see her...Then you can do anything with her. But that's not why I came here anyway..."

"Then what did you want? I am not in the mood to be messed with at the moment; definitely with the questions you have just asked..."

"The red-haired girl that you murdered yesterday, Karin, she turned into a Succubus and~" As he continued to speak, I strutted downstairs to the high school rooms; ignoring Uzumaki Naruto's cuss words that were meant for me. _All I need to do is to convince Haruno Sakura to come with us on the United States and the torture of her life can soon begin..._The school bell commenced to ring through the hallways, forcing Uzumaki Naruto to sprint to his classroom on the other side of the school, while I strutted to my homeroom.

Then, my eyes caught the attention of Haruno Sakura and her blonde but deafening protective friend. Her very smile was still snow white and her scent, which I was approaching to, had an aroma of strawberries and cherry blossoms. She gazed at me with her sea green eyes nervously when I strutted to her and the blonde; staring at her with a grin. She was amusing to gaze into her eyes that held fear; it made everything so much easier.

"W-What do you want, Sasuke?" She asked me trying to stand with bravery, "I'm busy and I was talking to Ino~"

"Have you made your mind yet; I told you I will wait, but I rather have the answer now."

"I...Haven't decided yet. I'm still worried about my school work at the moment."

"Idiote...Fine, I want an answer at our resting period~"

"Wait, what in the hell are you two talking about?!" The blonde yelled at both of us while I had a scowl towards her, "Sakura, I thought you broke up with Sasuke; why is he talking to you~"

"We're friends…Just friends and I knew that I couldn't tell you that, Ino."

"Ok…But where are you going with him," the blonde questioned strutting to my body, "Why did he ask you about deciding something or not~?"

"I will speak to you later on, Haruno Sakura. And this time, I want you to come alone."

"Fine…" She finally answered sternly; strutting to her seat while I grinned at her and began to sit into mine, but as I was glancing at her once again, our eyes made contact on each other before she forcefully looked away. _This is going to be interesting to see what her decision is...Will she be intelligent enough to run away or will she be thoughtless enough to join me? _My thoughts were interrupted while our class began; making me think about her torture still..._She will be the most entertaining victim that I will ever have...I'm sure of it..._

_**{Same Day & Same Location} 12:06 pm**_

_**{Outside Konoha High School}**_

_**(Same P.O.V)**_

After hours of waiting impatiently for this exact hour, I was beginning to become famished. Even so, this is the roof of the High School, but Uzumaki Naruto did warn me on the day that I met him to observe crowds of umano before I slaughter one or I will become exposed...Then I saw one, a lone umano ragazza eating by herself; far away from any adult supervision or any umani contact to watch her. From the wind, I could smell her scent and it was delightful...Her blood smelled exceptionally engaging and if I waited any longer I could just...Die.

Rapidly, I used my demone powers to summon my wings, plunged myself down and snapped her neck with my claws. Soaring back to the location that I was in, I noticed Haruno Sakura was there stunned on my pray while I licked the blood from the victim's lip. Not caring if she would runaway or cower in fear, I began to devour my pray entirely piece by piece, but being careful to not let the blood stain my shirt. Finishing, I glanced at Haruno Sakura and became seated on the concrete floor beneath me while I see her trying to not show her fear towards me.

"Sasuke I~"

"You must have come here for your answer...Well umano; what do you want?"

She became silent for a few moments before she spoke; walking to my position and continued to glance at me, "I...I'll go on the United States trip with you," she stated showing her my smirk, "But you have to make a deal with me."

"A deal with an umano ragazza like you...Fine, what is it that you want to promise?"

"You have to instruct me on math and history and you have to agree to it. If I come back and fail the tenth grade; my parents won't forgive me."

"Valde puteus, I agree to the terms that you have," I spoke strutting to her face and kissed her cheek as blood tricked on the cement floor, " We leave tomorrow at noon and you need to pack for the trip; a week's supplies...See you then, Haruno Sakura."

When she attempted to speak something to me, I stretched my wings and flew away before she could. I stopped for a short moment to look at her glancing at my presence at the sky; smirking I begin to think about the future that she will never have._ That tempting smell of her body, the blood that runs through her veins...It will be mine as her death will be unhurried and agonizing...I can careless if she is reminds me of Narsete; as a demone...I will send her to where she belongs..._Now ignoring her presence, I flew into the town to my home; knowing that tomorrow I need all the energy that I can gather.

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 4**_

_I strutted into her bedroom, how her curves were visible through the sheets made me make a pleasurable growl under my breathe. Quietly crawling on the bed on top of her, I kissed her neck firmly until I reached for her pink luscious hair. "Sakura...Wake up Sakura. If you do not awaken soon you will be absent of the entertainment..." Not longer wanting to wait my lust controlled my body and began to kiss inside her mouth pleasurably, until her eyes woken up and I stopped. "S-Sasuke?"_

_

* * *

_I put my entire soul into this chapter so I'm taking a short break on this story...Also, since this is my first SasuSaku story, it's going to take me a while...Well bai-bai!_  
_


	4. The Unforgettable Trip

Hey guys! I'm still soooo sorry about this! As my punishment for being so lazy I stayed up to 4 o clock in the morning to finish this! So I hope you enjoy it !

* * *

The Unforgettable Trip

_**May 9, 2010 (Osaka Japan) 11:54 am**_

_**{Haruno Residence}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

Grabbing my two pink suitcases from underneath my bed, I began to collect my clothes, shoes, my iPod and some personal things in one while my mother helped me pack the rest in the other suitcase. I was nervous about going to another country, since this is my first time traveling out of Japan, but traveling with Sasuke made my nervousness worse. _Did I make the right choice to go with him? What happens if he abandons me or kills me like Karin and the others~?_ "

Sakura...Sakura!" My red-haired mother shouted making me stop completely, "Why do you not listen to me; are you going deaf?"

"No mom I'm not! It's just...A lot of things are on my mind right now..."

"Never mind it, but you never told me who Sasuke was and where are you going," She yelled once again, "I want to know just in case of emergencies; your father would be worried sick if we didn't know where you are!"

"I thought I told you I'm going to...Kyoto with my...Boyfriend Sasuke," I lied while finishing my first suitcase and closed it tightly.

I didn't want her to know that I was going to the United States with him, and if she knew then I wouldn't be able to go and on the next day, I'll be slaughtered by Sasuke. _I guess it just has to be like this...Now I'm going to kill myself if I don't tell my parents anytime soon..._ When my mother and I were soundless; a knock was heard down stairs and my father yelled that he was going to answer the front door, but I sprinted down stairs also answered it before he could. I unlocked the door to notice Sasuke grinning at me; staring at my blue jeans, red jacket and my white T-shirt, he kissed me firmly on the cheek. Blushing nervously, but as well as confused, I glanced at the clothes he was wearing, which were black pants, a red buttoned shirt that showed a little of his chest and black boots. He was also wearing a silver necklace of a symbol and a long black overcoat.

"Hello again, Haruno Sakura..." He greeted with a smirk; distracting me from his clothing, "You seem to be ready to go to our trip...Shall we?"

"Umm...Yeah, let me get my~"

"So this is Sasuke?" my white-haired father questioned strutting towards us, "You seem like a teenager with conduct...Why you are going to Kyoto with Sakura if you can stay here?"

"I am simply showing my amant (lover) where I had lived in my childhood and we will be there for more than a week," Sasuke taunted clutching on my left arm roughly, "Is there anything wrong with that, Spurius (bastard) ?"

"A wha~"

"Is he here Sakura?" My mother shouted, "I want to see him; tell him to come upstairs!"

"All right mom! Sasuke, my mom she~"

"I have heard the first time...You should say your goodbyes for now; I want to leave as soon as we can."

"Sure...That's fine," and with that he sprinted up the stairway; leaving me and my father alone for a few minutes. My father decided to break the silence; making me jump a little. "Sakura, I don't think I want you to go with him."

"W-Why don't you think so? Mom says it's ok for me to go with~"

"Your mother wants you to be happy no matter what…You know that, but I'm willing to protect you no matter what happens." Actually, my father made a valiant point about my mother and sadly it's true.

No matter what was happening, if it was a party or a trip to another part of the country, she would plead me to go and find a guy that will suit me. She always say 'live your life to the fullest, Sakura', but at this case this wasn't the guy that I was looking for…He found me instead. My father, in the other hand, is very protective and cares if I go anywhere if I wasn't with him, so hearing him say that he doesn't trust Sasuke didn't surprise me…Much anyway.

"Dad," I questioned, "Why don't you think I should go with my boyfriend? I think I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes I know, but it's about his smile…Like it was stained with something that was dark red and how he held you made me feel uneasy."

"Well, he is a bit usual, but it's nothing that I can't handle~" I stopped when I glanced at Sasuke carrying my two suitcases in one hand; speaking with my mother until he strutted next to me. When he grinned, I could tell that he was inhaling my scent into his nose since that grin turned into uncontrollable lust when he licked his lips.

"Are you ready to leave, Sakura?" he asked; opening the front door, "You might as well say good-bye to your padre (father) and madre (mother) ...You will not come back until some time from now."

"Ok...But what about you; do you need any help with~"

"Hey teme; will you and Sakura-chan hurry up! My parents are waiting for us!" I glanced outside to see Naruto in a foreign car waving frantically at us while Sasuke strutted towards the car; throwing my belongings into the trunk. "Hey teme; you need to be more careful with Sakura-chan's stuff! What happens if something breaks or something~"

"Then I will buy her a new object so shut abyssus sursum vel intereo (shut the hell up or die)!"

"Fine! I'll be quiet, but you owe me one Sasuke!"

"I owe you nothing...Sakura; how long are you going to abuse our patience?"

"Here I come," I yelled running to Sasuke and Naruto while Sasuke opened the door to the foreign car for me. When I became seated in the back seat I rolled the window down and waved bye to my parents, but I could also notice my 'boyfriend' grinning at my father; showing his fangs to him until he became seated in the car in the front seat. Naruto drove off a few minutes later and entered the smooth but black road while Sasuke, I noticed, was more silent than usual. With his raven hair flowing into the wind from the outside, he seemed to be in a trance until he sighed and faced towards me.

"W-What is it? Is there something wrong Sasuke?" But he didn't answer me at all; instead he leaped in the back seat with me, while Naruto was still driving by the way, and leaned on my chest breathing in my scent once again. "Sasuke...Is there anything~"

"Just relax Haruno Sakura," the raven-haired dragon spoke softly in my ear, "I am not invading your private space. I am just...Enjoying your luscious scent that comes from your body."

And after his words, he leaned near my face and...And he kissed me! _Wait...What the hell is he doing? _I tried to push him off, but his continuous low growls made me stop, but I wasn't enjoying this... Unfortunately he was; so much in fact that he was moaning a little and his claws and tail formed in front of me. _This isn't happening to me...Dammit; why did he have to be a demon! I would have kicked his ass already! _When I glanced at Sasuke, he was gazing into my eyes until he stopped kissing my lips grinning at me. Before I could speak, he turned his attention to Naruto and started to speak a different language to him as I glared at both of them. _He kisses me like I'm his property then when he finishes he talks to Naruto like I'm not even here~_

"Hey Sakura-chan," the blonde yelled, "You're gonna love the United States; there's nothing but entertainment there! American movies, celebrities, music and there's different types of people that you'll love!"

"Are you sure about that? I know that we're on a vacation, well I know that both of you are, but what about your classes?"

"You worry too much! We already passed high school like...I don't know...Hey teme do you remember?"

"I have told you already, muet (dumbass)," The raven-haired demon snarled, "We have graduated from high school twenty-six times."

"Yeah; that's right! So don't worry about us Sakura-chan; just pass high school and attend collage like other humans do!"

"Enjoy yourself Haruno Sakura...In the American culture, since it is May and we are in the middle of spring, the Americans have only started spring. So you can see every living creature in the United States arrive from their winter slumber. You seem to like nature and their aspect; is that right?" I blushed at Sasuke's words while his smirk made my blush deep, until Naruto started to speak about what monuments and cities in the United States.

His explanation was so far twenty minutes long, but it seemed to me like an hour and when I glanced at Sasuke, he seemed to be annoyed with the conversation and forced him to watch the road. How did he? I rather not say though; it involved some words that I **did **understand and it was brutal how Sasuke said it to him. The outcome was Naruto shutting up for the rest of the ride to the airport..._Poor Naruto...Sasuke didn't have to scare him like that..._

_

* * *

_

We finally made it to the Airport and Naruto sprinted inside to get the plane tickets leaving me and Sasuke alone. Sasuke, in the other hand, was carrying my suitcases plus Naruto and his, in both of his hands strutting into the airport with his tail and his claws going in his body. I followed him, but also staying a distance away from the raven demon that kissed me without any of my consent. I wasn't too sure about him when I first met him, but now I know that he fell in love with me in these few days. His kiss earlier proved enough.

After the countless lines, the payment of the tickets and waiting for our plane to arrive, we made it in just enough time to catch the flight, First Class, which I'm not so surprised anymore after I saw Sasuke's lifestyle. So far, a few hours had passed by ever since that 'event' with Sasuke and I was sitting by myself while I glanced at the window. I was still confused about what that kiss was for and I wanted to know as soon as possible. _Does he love me or something? No...Because if he did love me then I would know, but he's treating me more like a servant than anything else. And he doesn't hate me either...Then what the hell was that kiss for! _

"Haruno Sakura you seemed to be worried...Is everything alright?" I rapidly turned to see Sasuke sitting next to me while I gazed at him and his grin towards me. "Are you enjoying the flight," he asked with a smirk, "It seems that you are a little lonely this evening."

"I'm fine Sasuke and the flight is fine too..."

"You seem to worry about something."

"I-I'm not worried. I'm just...Nervous about going into another country."

"I see. Then I am at least a little joyous that you are enjoying yourself~"

"But," I interrupted roughly, "I want to know something...Why did you kiss me? Do you love me or~"

"You will know soon enough," he disrupted me; leaning on my chest, "Until the time comes I would not bother to speak about it."

Before I could speak in my defense, Sasuke began to press my stomach licking his lips towards me, but I quickly looked away from him. Unfortunately, he was upset with the action that I just took and walked away not coming back or looking at me. For right now, I was just glad that he wasn't here; he was scaring me with his lust and I was going to kick him in the face. Good thing that I didn't though.

* * *

The next morning arrived as soon as I woke up, but I noticed that it was early dawn judging by the orange-yellow sky and clouds. My eyes squinted because of the sun and when I glanced at the seat next to me, Sasuke still wasn't there, but a tray of Onigiri (rice balls), some kind of vegetable soup and a glass of ice water. _Well...At least he was kind enough to give me breakfast before the trip ended. Naruto did say it will only take thirteen hours to get there. _While I grabbed the tray and began to eat, I glanced at Sasuke passing by with a blonde-haired woman following him to the back of the plane, but Sasuke didn't even bother to look at me. Unfortunately for that woman, she was going to die and I couldn't do anything to save her, but how Sasuke just passed by me without a word harmed me a little bit.

It seemed to me like he was some kind of beast that was watching me and I had the feeling that he didn't want me here anymore. Maybe he wanted me to die. Like he might want to see me tortured, scared and confused on his actions towards me, and so far it was working. As soon as I saw Naruto strutting to the back as well, I stopped him and asked him to sit with me. He did cooperated with me, but he also had worry in his eyes; probably because I usually didn't talk to him if it wasn't about Sasuke...Too bad that it is though.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" The blonde asked, "Or it is about Sasuke?"

"Well...It kinda is. I'm sorry Naruto, but you know that I~"

"**Love** him? Yeah I know about that~"

"No; it's not that you asshole!" I exclaimed, "Do you know...That Sasuke...Loves me or something?"

After my statement, there were no voices or anything for a second until he began to laugh at me, to me he was nervously laughing, which baffled me until he changed the subject about his parents. That made me a little curious about what Sasuke told him. He probably told the blonde if he told me his true feelings, he might kill him or anything that begins with his torture. Or Naruto just laughed because Sasuke is never like a lover to anyone and that the raven-haired demon is still furious about what I did yesterday afternoon.

"You know, you are funny Sakura-chan," the blonde continued to snicker, "But teme isn't the type that just finds a girlfriend or accepts them."

_I knew it. _

"Then why did he kiss me, Naruto," I asked with an annoyed tone, "Because he either loves me or he's a rapist."

"Maybe because your scent...You know..."

"What? What about my scent?"

"Umm...I better go," he laughed nervously, "I remembered, I...Have to call my girlfriend!"

"Naruto, tell me!" But my call never went through that thick-head of his and he walked down to the front of the plane. I was planning to sprint after him, but before I did, I noticed that Sasuke strutted from the back and became seated next to me. His very presence made me stiff; wondering if he was going to speak to me, ignore me or just slaughter me from yesterday evening. And the choice was...To ignore me by reaching for his suitcase above our seat and grab a book to read.

When he opened the book and began to read it for a few minutes, no words were exchanged or said. He was making me nervous; just sitting here reading, as I was glancing at the window, was not that pleasant for me. Every time I peeked at the window, his very reflections were always shining in front of me because of the damn light in the plane. He was starting to piss me off. I faced him, well more like I glared at him, until he at least faced me, but unto no avail, he was still reading the foreign book.

"Sasuke," I sneered his name forcefully, but once again he ignored me.

"Sasuke," I snapped a little louder, still no answer.

"Will you pay attention to me, Sasuke~?"

"What do you want, porca puttana (damned whore)?" He responded with a glare towards me, "Can you not see that I am preoccupied with something~?"

"Will you stop saying words that I can't understand? I'm not from fucking Italy alright; speak Japanese ahou (fool)!"

"To be honest with a femmine umano, I do not like speaking in the language. So if you do not mind, trattare con lo (deal with it)."

"And that's another thing Sasuke; I'm not one of those girls from where you come from! I have my own mind and body; I can do what ever the hell I want, baka!"

"If that is so...Then why did you come with us to go to the United States, Haruno Sakura?"

"Because I know that you would kill me if I didn't go! That's what I know from a demonic asshole like you!" There was silence between us and I only saw Sasuke smirk, then it became wider and his blood red eyes glared at my sea green ones. He seemed like he was growling at me; his fangs beginning to grow like canine teeth as he grinned.

"I am a demonic asshole to you?" He asked with roughness in his voice, "You do not seem to understand...I did not force you to go with me. If you would have said no, then you would still be alive and I would have left you in your pathetic world." After his sentence, he grabbed my cheekbones violently and pulled it closer to his face. "But you decided on your own free will that you would come with us. Of course, if you do change your mind now, there is no possible chance that you will live to see the outcome...Do you understand now?"

I became noiseless after his statements...And he was right; every single word. I did choose to follow him to the United States, but he did not state that I was going to be killed; my own fear considered that I was going to be. And now, because he controlled my fear like he did, I would probably get killed if I decided to anger or if I want to return home...For now on he was like the wind and I was the lone tree. Everywhere he went; I would have to follow the current that he was in.

Sasuke could see the terror in my eyes; his grin widened until he completely stopped and he continued to read his book. Knowing that he was busy reading, I bothered not to say anything to him and glanced at the window. _Sometimes I wonder if any decision I made with him is right or wrong...Now I know that it doesn't matter anymore; he would still win the argument. But I __**will**__ not be controlled by him like a damn puppet and I __**will**__ stay alive...Even if it means running away from him and Naruto._

_

* * *

_Hours had passed by after that moment and we had arrived to the airport to the United States. I didn't even talk to Sasuke or Naruto when we arrived and Naruto seemed to be upset about the silence between us. So he began to talk about where we were going; Washington D.C but stopped when he still saw that I was upset.

"C'mon Sakura-chan," the blonde pleaded, "Can you at least say something? I thought you would be excited coming to another country! This is your first time right?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, how about you try to find your car that you parked here while we wait for you?" Sasuke asked, "I will see if I can make her feel any better while you do so."

_Sure you will...And why you wait; just kill me now and devour me like a piece of rare meat. _

"Ok...I'll be back teme; don't do anything to Sakura-chan while I'm gone!" the blonde yelled sprinting to the American car port. I still didn't to say anything, but Sasuke was persistent. He would clutch unto my shoulder, stare and me and even call me in my full name, but I purposely ignored him.

"I see," the raven dragon smirked, "You are acting like a spoiled child because of the conversation that we had in the airplane. Am I correct, figlia (child)?"

"A spoiled child? After what you said to me I might become a mute!"

"It is not my or anyone else's fault; you are the only one to blame."

"Right, Sasuke! Just like when you tried to kill me for your damn dinner when I first saw your~!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed," he snarled; showing me his red eyes, "If anyone hears you then this entire place will be eradicated. I will not hesitate to slaughter you with it."

"You wouldn't! You can't make me shut up because you want me to!"

"Listen to me, putain (slut)!" He roared with wrath in his voice. As he forcefully grabbing unto my wrist with one of his hands and his other hand pressed onto my collarbone; making me wordlessly deal with the pain that the hold brought, "I had just enough of this merda (shit) that you continue to spew out of your wretched mouth! You have once more to continue to this action of yours before I quickly change my mind and slaughter you now. Be smart umano; you will not gain this chance again~"

"Hey guys!" Just then, Sasuke rapidly let go of my body; making me fall on the tile floor as soon as Naruto sprinted towards us. "I just found my car and they're bringing it up to the front! Umm...Sakura-chan are you alright~?"

"Of course; she is fine. Let us go before anything happens that I might regret." Sasuke grunted leaving me and Naruto while I glared at him with every single trace of hatred in my body. Naruto had a kind enough mood to help me off of the tile floor; escorting me to the black car, what Naruto says it's an American version of a Mercedes-Benz. Coming out of the airport, my eyes were stinging from the sunlight that was directly beaming into my eyes and Naruto offered to let me sit in the back with Sasuke.

"Naruto…I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why do you say that," the blonde asked, "Are you worried that Sasuke might do something to you? That's how he is Sakura-chan. I know that you kissed and all, but you don't have to avoid him. He's a good guy." _Of course he is…The guy that almost tried to kill me, kissed me and threatened to slaughter me today is a good guy…Poor Naruto must be confused... _"If you don't trust him, then trust me."

"Ok Naruto…But if he tries something then I'm putting a restraining order on both of you; no questions asked!"

Naruto grinned of the statement that I told him and I had to admit I was having a good time with him…Minus Sasuke of course. When I entered the back seat and glanced at Sasuke, he was looking out the window with his tail rubbing around the space between us. _His expression looks like a curious dog that's having fun…Wait a minute; don't give in! He's trying to kill me and probably try to eat me again! Remember that Sakura; he's a murderous demon~ _

"Haruno Sakura…Why are you staring at me like I am some kind of new toy to you?" When I blinked ahead of me, Sasuke was glaring at me violently until I glanced somewhere else blushing. "I asked you a question, Lupa (she-wolf)," He demanded once again impatiently, "I demand an answer from you~"

"Sasuke…Why are you so…Bitter towards me?"

"I have a reason for it."

"I would like to hear it from you…Please; I want to apologize for what I said earlier to you."

There was a shocked quiet grunting noise, mostly means that he was surprised, but he was falling for my words. _Yeah I'll truly apologize to you, when you rollover and die in your own grave old man._ "I am not a fool, Haruno Sakura; I can hear your thoughts loudly," He grinned facing the window. This time I was in shock, more like fear that struck into my chest painfully, while I glanced at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You can read thoughts? Since when? When did you~"

"Calm down…I have just obtained this a few days ago. When we just arrived on the airplane I attained this power; I cannot control it fully."

"B-But~"

"Never mind it…Just go on and continue to stare into nothingness…"

"But Sasuke…I still want to know~"

"You will know when the time is right; not now."

"Ok…But I want to ask you something; something about our deal that we made. And you know that you can't break that deal, right?"

"Hey; Hey! What promise did you two lovebirds make," The blonde asked with a sneer, "Is it something that~"

"Nessuno tu dannazione pervert (No you damn pervert)! We're not lovers and you fucking know it! Now drive or I will rip your damn head off with my own two hands!"

The entire car was in a dead silence, the only thing you could hear was the engine of the car and Sasuke deep snarls to keep himself calm. When I glanced at the rear view mirror, I could see Naruto eyes that went to ocean blue to a dull blue while he glanced at Sasuke.

"…Teme…You need to let that go. They didn't die because of you~"

"Shut the hell up. I am done with the conversation of 'them' and let us continue to go to our destination. Commodo*16, Naruto..."

"If you say so, Sasuke…"

"What were you going to ask me, Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke finally asked me glancing my way in the corner of his eyes, "Answer or I might change my mind."

"I was going to ask you if you can answer some of my questions about the time period that you were in. I mean, about World War II."

"I was never in Japan during World War II because I was in Israel when it happened..."

"So I'm guessing the Germans thought you were Jewish, because you were in Israel."

"Yes…That was when I first meet Uzumaki Naruto."

I glanced at Naruto, seeing that he was smirking and Sasuke's speech, but Sasuke seemed to be doing the exact same thing. I was awfully stunned to see both of them grinning at the same time.

"Ok…So what happened?" I questioned, "Did Naruto take you to the camp or~"

"No…He spotted me walking in the street and tackled me to the ground. Saying I was Jewish, he told the others to take me to the camp."

"Can I tell the rest," Naruto pleaded looking at Sasuke, "It's much better if she hears it from **my** point of view."

"I can careless, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ok, so we took him to the camp right? And the strangest things begin to happen after two days we put him in there. German Nazis started to die when they got near him or close to his location, some reported that they saw him get fresh bread to give to others and they take him to get experimented, but he would turn out to be in perfect health. It was bizarre until I visited his hut that we give the Jews and other races to live in. It was completely empty; he was only inside."

"Supposed to happen?" I stated, "You gave it to him so that means it's his."

"No, Haruno Sakura. I slaughtered the many that lived with me; thirty people died."

"W-What? You killed them~?"

"How did you think I have obtained the food? They were the food that I was consuming and the bread was from the main camp site where the leader was held. It was for survival."

"Anyway, like I was saying," The blonde yelled, "If it's ok with you; I would like to go on!"

"Fine; fine…Continue."

"Thank you! Anyway, Sasuke saw me and he turned into the state that he was in when you first saw him. Of course, I was shooting him with the gun, but that didn't work. When he got close to me he was choking me to death until I told him what I was. A Kyuubi; a nine-tailed fox demon... I was trying to find my parents; we became separated when the war started. So I had to either join the Nazi army or I won't be able to leave Germany. Luckily, we made a deal together. If I helped him escape the concentration camp and get him to the United States, then he would help me find my parents there."

"So did you find them?"

"Of course I did Sakura-chan," he beamed, "They were waiting for me in the United Kingdom for weeks until Sasuke found them in a house near a river. My dad's spiky blonde hair made Sasuke notice; it looked just like mine. After that day, like I promised, I took him to the United States and I didn't see him for a couple of decades until the Vietnam War."

"Now you know…Any more questions, Haruno Sakura?"

"Just one more…How was it to kill so many people because of a conflict of other countries? Did you enjoy it or did you~"

I stopped when I glanced at Sasuke's hands become claws as he ripped the car seat. "Did I enjoy it? No I did not; it was a terrible experience to go through!" the raven-haired boy roared, "Would you enjoy it if your own family was there to die in front of you; never to come back from the dead!"

"I...I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't know~"

"Of course you did not know…Over millions of umani have been slaughtered because of land, rights to be free and I was tired of the torment…Listening to innocent umani suffer in the crossfire, others committing suicide. Even my past w~"

He discontinued to speak as he gaze went wide with some shock, until he glanced at me with the stunned eyes. His eyes turned back to his dark onyx color and his gaze returned into a rough glare while he faced the car window. "What were you going to say Sasuke? Do you want to continue~?"

"No…I am done speaking for today about the subject," Sasuke stated continuing to look out of the car window." _Did I say something to upset him? I wish I knew…But... _I sighed deeply and had a conversation with Naruto while Sasuke continued to look out of the window. _I wish he trusted me more...Maybe, I could help him..._

_

* * *

_

We arrived in Washington D.C a few minutes later and I was astonished how large the city was. The buildings were shaped differently than in Osaka, there were large different kinds of trees that stud next to the buildings and there were fountains that were spewing out of large lakes. The blonde grinned how my action was towards the city, but Sasuke didn't seem to show any emotion when I glanced at him; making me feel worried about his actions towards me. After we passed by the city, we went into Naruto's driveway and parked at his house while Naruto was going to show me around the house.

"C'mon Sakura-chan; let's look around the~!"

"But what about Sasuke," I asked while I glanced at the dragon gathering my suitcases and the blonde's, "Maybe he needs our help Naruto."

"…Ok…But if he doesn't answer you then he wants you to leave him alone."

"Thanks for the warning, Naruto." I smiled; looking at the raven-haired dragon.

As I glanced at Sasuke, he seemed to be able to carry luggage that was in the car, even his tail was carrying his things, but I didn't know if I should bother him or not. _Maybe that question I asked him reminded him of something personal in his life…I wish I could make it up to him…_I strutted towards Sasuke; tapping unto his shoulder until his onyx eyes glared at me.

"What is it; what do you want from me, Haruno Sakura?"

"Umm…I just wanted to know…Can I help you with that; your hands seem to be full~"

"I can take care of it. You need to take the tour of Uzumaki Naruto's home before we leave again."

"We're leaving again? Where are we going this time?"

"To visit his parents…He was living with me until his parents wanted him to come here."

"But Sasuke...I want to stay with you~"

"That is a lie that you have just told, "He lectured before he glanced at me, "If you want to help me, then come; I will show you to your room."

After he spoke with me, he strutted inside of Naruto's home and I glanced how nice it was. Besides of the house being a basic home with it's normal kitchen, stairs and backyard, it had a large screen television in the living room, expensive like furniture and the house walls were painted in the color beige. I didn't notice that I was awing the house until Sasuke called my name; waiting impatiently up the stairway.

I finally followed him to the room a couple of seconds later and I also was in awe about my room; not noticing Sasuke unpacking my things for me. The dresser next to the door was made out of American oak, with a large mirror above it, also with a crafted lamp by way of that was a medium size closet, when I opened it, was even bigger than mine in my house and as I felt the covers of my bed, I know that it was real scarlet silk sheets with the quilts also the same scarlet silk, but made in polyester. When I glanced at Sasuke, I noticed that he was placing my clothes in the dresser, but leaving wired electronics inside.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to I could have..." But my words trailed off my lips as Sasuke strutted to the exit of the room, except I grabbed him unto his sleeve without even thinking of what I was doing. The raven-haired boy roared at me with his tone, attempting to scare me, however I simply placed my right hand on his shoulder; making him stop and glare at me. "I just want to know...It's been bothering me ever since we have arrived here, but...What were you going to say in the car? Please, Sasuke?"

"Why in the hell should I tell you anything to you," he questioned, "To me, you are a simple-minded umano that has no idea what the world truly is."

"I may not know what's in the world and I might be a little too young to understand it, but you do," I explained; intertwining my hands with his dominant claws, "You're much older than me Sasuke, yet you look a lot younger than anyone. You have been through so much that I want to at least help you, if you let me."

Glancing into his onyx eyes, the color softened while he gently let go of my hands; glancing at the wooden floor. "I...Have been a married man for exactly twenty-seven times for more than one hundred years."

"That's why~"

"Yes. I had only told this to Uzumaki Naruto, but you seem...So determined to know about me. My first wife I slaughtered her when she was only a few weeks pregnant; she was a brutta (bitch) and I despised her. She only wanted the family money and my body."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"For one century, I have been married countless times, although they never last; they would at least become murdered by the wars that I was involved me or die because of a disease. After my last wife died in the New World, which was here, I never married anyone again."

As he was telling me this, my heart was shattering by his stories. All of this time, I thought he was a heartless beast that should never exist and should never be trust; by no means caring for others except for himself. But now I see that he was this way because he had experience more deaths then anyone I know or anyone in the world. Seeing that he was in deep thought, I attempted togive him an embrace to show him how apologetic I am to say some things that were...Pitiless. Instead of giving him one, he glared at me with the hateful eyes that seem to cast away everything.

"Get dressed in thirty minutes, Haruno Sakura," He coldly stated, "And dress formally; we are visiting Uzumaki Naruto's parents."

"Now? But I thought~"

"You thought wrong." Then he strutted out of the room; not having a second glance at me. _This is the only thing that I hate about him! If he just stop changing his emotions so damn much, maybe then I can help him!_

Angrily going inside of the dresser, I pulled out a red-violet dress and began to change in it as I wore my matching heels with it. Brushing my long hair, I stopped to see 'him' walking past my room with a black top, which had a small opening in the chest, but was covered with a white shirt, also black pants as well as black shoes. However, I was so furious with him at the moment that I didn't even care if he tripped and broke his leg by going down the stairs. Yes, I was that pissed. I finally stopped brushing my hair and went down stairs to see Naruto, just wearing a plain orange T-shirt with black pants, waiting for me.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan," the blonde responded with astonishment, "You're ...Beautiful! Like you're really nice, but why did you dress up like that~?"

"Because, the demonic bastard over there told me too," I scowled; strutting outside to the car.

Naruto or Sasuke didn't say anything about my words, instead they both got in the front seat of the car and the blonde drove to his parent's house. It was only a few minutes until we got there, since Naruto's parents were only two blocks away, and his parents were outside waiting for us to enter. His mother had stunning lengthy red hair that was down to her knees wearing a black dress down to her legs while his father had blonde hair that was similar to Naruto's and was wearing basic clothes like a white T-shirt with red pants. They invited us in to talk about Naruto when he was a kid, which made me laugh and have a good time at least. The dinner they made for us was delicious; I didn't know what it was, but Mrs. Uzumaki told me to just eat it and it was very interesting how Americans made their food from how we eat it in Japan. The good part about all of this is that I didn't think about Sasuke ever since I got there, even though he was next to me the entire time.

But I as well noticed that he's been so silent, I didn't even notice that he was with us. No words, no expressions, really nothing came from his lips. Of course, it didn't bother me, but...Something seemed off when I was near him. Sadly I had to go, since it was kind of late and Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki insisted that I visited again. We all said our good-byes to each other while we rode back to Naruto's house and the car was still silent until we arrived there. Entering the house, I was exhausted. Having a good time does ware you out quickly so I told both of the boys that I was going to bed early. The blonde was the only one that told me good night as I went upstairs, but Sasuke still didn't say anything. _I could really care less about him anyway...It was nice for that ego to shut up for the night anyway. _Entering my room, I changed my clothes into a plain white t-shirt with black shorts while I laid into my bed falling asleep. _Might as well enjoy it now...Knowing Sasuke, he might just criticize me about every little thing tomorrow._

_**May 10, 2010 (Washington D.C., United States) 6:00 pm**_

_**{Uzumaki Naruto's House}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

Staring at Haruno Sakura, I sighed deeply while I glanced at her closing her bedroom door quietly. _Even before she goes to bed; she is very gentle about what she does...Then why did she care about my past? She did not need to know, but...I knowingly gave it to her. Is there...Something wrong with my actions? _

"Hey teme...I need to ask you something about Sakura-chan," Uzumaki Naruto announced until I faced him with no expression on my face, "Do you...Love her?"

"Why would you ask something so, thoughtless?"

"I think you do love her...If you didn't you wouldn't have kissed her like you did, you wouldn't have taken her to the United States and you would have killed her by now~"

"You know nothing. You only observe; not knowing what I have planned for her."

"Sasuke...You're lying about this. You do love her~"

"Shut abyssus sursum (Shut the hell up)! I **loathe** her; I will slaughter her without you interfering!"

"Sasuke~"

"I will see you in the morning, idiota." I sneered; strutting to my bedroom as I glanced out the window which showed the crescent moon. My mind was turning against me; headache after headache continued to interfere with my thoughts while I changed into my robe. Thinking that laying down into the bed would help me, it in fact made the headaches become worse.

_Do I love her? _

_No. _

_Do I need her? _

_No. _

_Is she a beautiful woman? _

_Yes._

_ Do I care? _

_No. _

_Is her scent intoxicating? _

_Yes. _

_Do I need it? _

_No. _

_I don't need her. _

_She is only a prey that I bother not to devour yet._

Eight hours had passed by and I could not be asleep...I only thought about her...The woman that was next to my bedroom; only a few footsteps away.

_Do I really need her?_

_ It is a maybe. _

_Do I need her by my side now? _

_Yes. _

_Am I going to do something that I might regret? _

_No; never. _

_Is she worth it? _

_Maybe. _

_I can not do this..._

_Laying here until I made up my mind._

Getting up from my bed, I changed into my Japanese style black robe pants and shirt while I strutted out in the hallway. _I need her now. She's driving me insane. I want her now; nothing that she will say will ever change my mind. _I strutted into her bedroom, how her curves were visible through the sheets made me make a pleasurable growl under my breathe. Quietly crawling on the bed on top of her, I kissed her neck firmly until I reached for her extensive pink luscious hair.

"Sakura...Wake up Sakura. If you do not awaken soon you will be absent of the entertainment..."

Not longer wanting to wait my lust controlled my body and began to kiss inside her mouth pleasurably, until her eyes woken up and I stopped.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I know that this is sudden, but you want to stay silent." I whispered roughly in her sensitive ear while I gently grabbed her wrists tying them with a ripped sheet from my bed.

My tail flowed into the air while she tried to scream, but I placed my claws on top of her rose-like lips. _Giving her a warning was not best for her I suppose, but I must remember, she is a delicate blossom. _

"Sakura. I must tell you something, but I need you to stop screaming."

When I gently kissed her cheek unto her collarbone she stopped, however she was crying silent tears. Seeing that I calmed her down by placing her covers over me and her, I gently laid on top of her, careful that I do not crush her by my weight, but enough to make me smell her erotic scent and to kiss her on her lips gently.

"Are you listening to me now," I murmured while she slowly nodded, "Good. I want to tell you that I apologize for what I have told you. You are a gorgeous fragile blossom that I seem to fall in love with. Now I know that you can be a little troublesome, so I tied you up for a reason. You see, I have waited long enough. That kiss two days ago was only an example about what I am going to do with you tonight."

Her eyes became wide and she began to scream, but stopped when I hissed at her. "That was your only warning," I stated, "Now you will listen to me. Do not worry; it will hurt for only a short amount of time."

Slipping my clothes off as well, I smirked at her when she continued to scream, but I silenced her by rubbing her soft drenched cavern. I could notice that she was trying not to moan in pleasure, which bothered me until I gently took off the cloth of her lips.

"Why are you not enjoying yourself, Sakura?"

"Maybe...Because you are~"

"Shh...I did not want you to answer the question...I want you to groan in bliss as I plant my seed into you."

"S-Sasuke...Please; no. I don't want~"

Placing the cloth on her mouth once again, I put myself inside of her. Trying not to shout in pleasure, I slightly moaned in between as I stopped to glance at Sakura. Her tears were soaking her hair and her screams turned into cries; but I knew that she was enjoying this; her moans were quiet, but they did show affection.

"I want you to know, Sakura," I murmured into her ear, "If you ever bare my child because of this...I will never leave your side. Your pain is my pain."

Then I continued thrusting insider of her harder making her cry even more than before; her tears and sweat were soaking the pillow that she was laying on until I stopped. Lying down next to her, I kissed her decisively on her lips and unto her neck until she fell asleep on my chest. I slowly untied her mouth and arms while I wrapped my arms around her and fell into a deep slumber next to her; with her delightful scent next to me.

_**May 11, 2010 (Washington D.C., United States) ?:? (Am/Pm)**_

_**{Uzumaki Naruto's House}**_

_**(Same P.O.V)**_

"Get...I said...up Sasuke! Get...my room!"

I slightly opened my eyes to reveal Haruno Sakura in a rose pink robe; carrying a knife that was pointing at my direction.

"Sasuke; I told you to get the hell out of my bed! When you do you might as well leave town; I'm reporting you to the American police~!"

"I know...I know. But can I say something in my defense?"

"You raped me; you have no defense~"

"I know that last night was unexpected for you and I truly think that if you understood what I have told you...Then you knew why I did it. You are exceedingly beautiful and I could not help myself. And, to make it up to you, I will take you into the city."

"Take me to the city? That's not going to help me Sasuke; you're a sick twisted demon that needs to die! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"I know you were enjoying it as well...If you did not, you would have kicked me off of you or knocked me out and sprinted to Uzumaki Naruto's room. Your legs were not tied up, only your arms, yet you continued to stay. Why is that?"

"I...I..."

"It is fine...Of course; you would need evidence in this country in order for me to be arrested. I know how you must feel about me and I understand it completely. That is why I will help you...You were not raped Sakura...You had sex in a young age. It is completely different."

"B-But I didn't want to~"

"Eventually, in the process, you did want to. I promise to stay with you in this difficult time that you are having; I will never go back on my word."

"..Ok..."

"But later on, I am going to be in the city. It has been centuries ever since I have come to the United States...Would you like to join me?" Nothing but silence took over the room until I have glanced at Haruno Sakura nodding for her answer. I could not help to smirk at her actions while I became dressed, kissed her on the lips and strutted into my bed room grinning at her. _She is much easier to control than I had expected. The way that she screamed and cried...So innocent. It will be a sin for her beauty to be just...Devoured. _

_

* * *

_

_Preview of Chapter 5_

_Staring hard at a table with two suspicious people, that seemed to be having a normal discussion, I listened to their conversation while Sakura continued to speak. "So...Do you know where he is?""No...But I heard that he use to live in Noyon, France centuries ago. And besides; I think one of your members is trying to find the young Uchiha...Or should I say, Medici." "Medici?" _

_

* * *

_Whew...Well onward to work on chapter five! I know the preview sucks, but that's what a cliff hanger is isn't it? See ya next time!


	5. Finding the Truth

Hello once again! I just figured that since the summer's so boring for me, that I decided to write the fifth chapter! Yay! I think I did my greatest on this chapter! Why? You'll see! So enjoy peoplez!

And I don't own Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto

But I do own Sasuke's demonic power (Yay!)

* * *

_**May 11, 2010 (United States) 10:27 am**_

_**{Uzumaki Naruto's House}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_Coming with Sasuke was the biggest mistake that I ever made in my entire life. _

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night, and when Sasuke said 'you were not raped Sakura; you had sex in a young age.' to me...I didn't know what to do anymore. _I think I've been raped...I didn't fight against him, yet I didn't want to do 'it' with him...But... I... _ My mind was twisting itself; Sasuke purposely did this to me in order for me not to leave him. He wanted to destroy me. I still know he wants to kill me; he even said so before we came in Naruto's house. He was torturing me before he decided to kill me, and I don't have the strength to fight against someone that can interweave your psyche similar to soft clay. Even though that he had sex with me, if I wanted to or not, I still had feelings for him...I think.

_I know that I'm just saying things for me to feel better about this situation, but c'mon Sakura; try to think straight~_ "You are moving awfully slow...Do you need someone to help you, Haruno Sakura?"

I swiftly turned around to see Sasuke; fully dressed in a black T-shirt as well as blue pants with his tail moving slowly behind him. To my surprise, he didn't have the smirk that I thought was plastered on his face, but he did have a worried expression. His hands were behind his back and he stud from a distance from me; thinking that I might hurt him for something that he did wrong...Either that, or he wanted to value me recuperating from such a tragedy and knew that I needed the breathing space.

"Sasuke, can I at least have some privacy? Please?"

"I see that you are still thinking about what happened last night...Or rather this early morning."

"I don't know what to think anymore...You knew that I didn't want to...Right?"

"You did not want to? Well, Sakura," he whispered while he placed his claws on my right shoulder, "If you did not want to, but did not say anything about it, does that not say that you enjoyed it?"

"I...I don't know."

"It must have been hard for you. Do you remember what I did to you; anything that I did?" In actuality, I don't remember...All I knew that he was on top of me late that night and I thought I told him to stop, but I guess I didn't.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...I don't remember anything..."

"I see...Sono profondamente spiacente (I am deeply sorry) for having intercourse without your consent. If you are ready, I can still take you into town if you want to."

"I still want to; just give me a few minutes." without any words, the dragon nodded in agreement and walked out of the room; gently closing the door behind him. _So everything is back to the way it was...At least I know that Sasuke didn't mean to have sex with me if I didn't say anything back to him. Maybe he was so attracted...Dammit Sakura! There you go again, just don't worry about that or anything about that day! _

I sighed roughly until I began to get dressed in short blue jeans, a buttoned red shirt and some sandals and strutted down the stairs. I was astonished when I glanced at the flowers in front of me, mostly because they were handed to me by Sasuke, that didn't bother to look at my reaction towards him. He held it in front of him, a medium size pot him his claws; revealing white lotus flowers that barely bloomed.

"S-Sasuke...You didn't have to~"

"Yes, I did. Because of me you felt...Assaulted when you woke up this morning. And for that, I want to give you this; a white lotus. When I was younger in age, the lotus meant divided love and forgetfulness of the past. I want you to forgive me of what I have done to you in these precedent hours, so we can start over again...If you are willing to forgive." I stared at him, wondering if this is some kind of trap and I still knew that he wants to destroy me. But when I gazed into his onyx eyes, they were filled of the truth and seemed like they were occupied of depression as well.

"Sasuke," I said while he glanced at me, "I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean to; that's how you were raised, right?"

"Yes, it was. Now," he finally spoke with assurance; giving me the pot of lotuses, "If you do not mind waiting in the car for me, I need to gather something before we depart."

"That's fine." Once my words were said, he gave me Naruto's car keys, which I didn't know if Naruto knew we were taking his car, kissed me gently on my forehead as I walked out of the house. When I sat in the passenger's seat, I glanced outside wondering where he was going to take me. For all I know, it could be someone else's house; I mean he knew Naruto for more than seventy years. I was just glad that nothing else could go wrong now.

_**May 11, 2010 (United States) 10:42 am**_

_**{Uzumaki Naruto's House}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_Nothing else could make this any easier_, I grinned; staring out the window and glanced at her fragile, but innocent appearance inside Uzumaki Naruto's car, _she was effortlessly fooled; I did not know that manipulating her would work so swiftly. _

Every single woman that I have been with was manipulated to obey me or to have my way, but not the few that I have married. They had special qualities that seemed to give me bliss. Nevertheless they passed away, leaving me to continue the so called 'sin' of adoring other woman. However, Haruno Sakura seemed to believe everything that I have told her ever since we have met. It could be numerous reasons why she would choose to follow me, but I have yet found out what it is. _These mind reading powers are completely useless; I cannot seem to take control. Although, if I am not reading Haruno Sakura's mind, it does not mean that I need any use of it. I better not keep her waiting before she becomes apprehensive. _

Exiting the household, I went inside the driver's seat; giving Haruno Sakura a forged, but not suspicious, smile towards her. "Are you ready," I asked her while I started the engine of the car, "This will become a surprise and it might take a while to get there."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good." Without any words, I began to drive on the gray smooth road and into the town while no one bothered to speak inside the vehicle. Neither of us bothered to start a conversation; apart from when I had a brief glance at Haruno Sakura, she was staring into my eyes until she rapidly looked away. To me, she was simply blushing of our eye contact and I found that attractive about her. She seemed so innocent that when I was raping her, that it was excusable to break her virginity. She was so pure, listening to her madre (mother) and padre (father) about strange boys, and she was so beautiful with the dress that she wore that night before we went to visit Uzumaki Naruto's parents, that I have lost control and... _No...She's only a victim. If I fall for her now, there is no possible way for me to stay with her; she will die and the beauty will melt away into an elderly woman...That's why I refuse to marry an umano again. _

"Sasuke," she called; making me look at her momentarily before continuing to look ahead on the road, "What...What were you thinking, before you had sex with me? Did you think that I would accept or did you think that I would panic like this?"

"I...Would rather not say," I stated; slightly closing my eyes, "I could not tell what I was thinking when I had intercourse with you. I remember saying that you were a beautiful woman and that if you bare my child inside of you, I would stay with you."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes...Of course, you do not remember. It was a tragic accident that I knew I would pay the price if I forced you to become pregnant," I stated with seriousness.

"Thanks Sasuke...You know, you're very nice. I wish that you would have shown me that when I first met you." I smirked at her, not only for the statement that she had spoken, but for me to actually take care of an infant was over bearing. Before the child would even be born I would kill it with the mother like my first wife. _Being a father once again would tear everything apart ...Defiantly for ancestry, but that past will never repeat itself again. _

After minutes of driving, we have arrived at a building called 'Massage Envy' and it stunned the pink-haired ragazza (girl) causing her to look at me with her emerald pearl-like eyes. She was going to speak, until I placed my claws on her mouth that slowly turned into an umano hand.

"This is your surprise...Instead of showing you this town first; I rather give you relaxation before we start. Shall we?"

She simply nodded and I left the car to only strut to her side. Opening the door, I gave her no time to move while I carried her into the building; wrapping my tail around my waist. Her face continued to blush a deep scarlet until I kissed her on the cheek, but it only deepened. Entering the building, I told the workers of the spa to give her the best treatment and they immediately carried her out of my arms into one of the rooms. _Quis__ a __venustus__ blossom (what a lovely blossom) ...Although you are still beautiful, out of my thoughts; you are still a prey to me. And most of my preys depart this life before they say anything to the public about me. Let me see..._ Thinking how to surprise the blossom again, I strutted to the counter where a femmine (female) umano smiled towards me.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked me; causing me to notice the lust expression in her eyes. 

_Why are all femmine umani the same when they look at me? It is something that I attract to them that think that I will take them with me to become their lover? I do tend to not care, but..._ "Yes, I need a favor to ask you, if you do not mind."

"I don't mind; what is it that what you want?"

"You see, I want to surprise a girl that I adore, but I know that it is against the rules of this building that no one will interrupt their relaxation...If you bend the rules for me~"

"I'm sorry sir; we can't do that." The femmine told me roughly as she continued to write on a piece of paper, "If you do then I'll get fired. And besides, I don't even know you."

"That might be true...Although," I gently, but slowly lifting my shirt over my head; causing her to look at my smooth torso, "I can do you a favor **before** anyone knows and maybe...I will end my relationship with her to be with you."

While she blushed and screamed to herself, I lead her into the closet until she entered with me; closing the door with the lights not on.

"Before we start, what's your name huh?"

"..."

"I guess you're kind of shy so I'll start. My name's Lynn...I'm~"

"A foolish femmine that do not know who she will die from...I am a demone; a living soul that will devour you..."

"Wait~" Before a comment was released from her mouth, I snapped her neck with my tail until the crimson liquid began to flow around it. I placed my fangs into her opened wound; licking it until it satisfied my craving then I threw her body away from me.

Strutting out of the dark closet, as well as placing the shirt over my head, I went behind the counter to find the schedule; seeing where Haruno Sakura was placed at this time. I glanced at the clock as it revealed that it was 11:19 and she was placed at the massage room until 12:00..._It is not a fortunate dawn for you, Haruno Sakura. It will be fortunate soon...For my pleasure. _I strolled into the room where the rose-petal blossom's hair was seen and was lying on top of a table, on her stomach, unclothed.

"Umm excuse me, this won't hurt right? I mean, I know that Sasuke surprised me and all, but he could at least say something about a spa today. This is my first one so please be nice, ok?"

"Do not worry, Cara (dear), I will make sure not to harm you. After all, this is only the beginning of the surprises that I have store for you." She quickly turned around while I strutted close to her; placing my freezing claws on her back.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here; you're not suppose to be in these rooms~"

"I think I could do a better job," I smirked; gently climbing on top of her, "If you are carrying my child, I do not want any man to touch you..."

"But we don't know if I'm pregnant or not...How can you say that; I thought you want me to have my space after what you did."

"Well...Do you want a massage or not? I rather give it to you instead...After all; I do care for your safety. After all, the rate of rape is much higher than Japan...I want to protect you."

"O-Ok, but be easy. This is my first time at this spa and I want it to enjoy it." Grinning, I positioned both of my hands on her back to find only tension on her back, neck and her arms. _Poor ragazza; she has been stressed ever since I have met her...No matter..._

"I will let you know, Haruno Sakura," I spoke with a grin, grabbing the olive oil on a table near us and rubbed some on my claws, "With my claws, you will feel a pinch, but it will go away in some time. As well, if you feel uncomfortable with something that I am doing, it is part of the treatment so do not be alarmed."

"As long it doesn't harm me, Sasuke." Not saying anything further, I placed my claws on her lower back and rubbed roughly until she slightly leaped out of tension or either discomfort, but she calmed herself and softly sighed. Her soft skin, with the oil in my claws, made the skin smooth like silk, but still had her pleasant scent like nothing had touched her. Before I knew it, I began to act like a true demon; growling at the scent of the one I am attracted to, but as well wanting to have her...Now.

"Sasuke," she called my name with her gentle voice, "You're much better than I thought you were."

"Yes...I know. My past wives loved to have oil treatments also." _Because at the end of each treatment, we would love to play with each other like children, but as well love each other to a way of __**having**__ children. _

"So, why did you think that a spa treatment would help me? I didn't know that it could support me so much."

"With depression or anxiety, this will always become the answer. I did not want you to make you suffer with the thought of the incident."

"Well, thanks Sasuke. I didn't know you cared so much about me." _You have no exact idea what I am going to do to make you thank me more...So much more..._

I began to lay myself onto her back just as I breathed unto her neck and left ear. I could tell that she became uneasy because of the slight shake of her body, but I gently grabbed her left arm and rubbed her muscles in circles. The tension of her left arm was slowly disappearing, but her anxiousness was leisurely rising when I placed my tongue on her neck and licked her smooth skin. Without any control of myself, I began to bit her neck when I desired the taste of her blood. For my past wives, when I tasted their blood, if was for adoration; trust so that we will never be separated and that I will never leave them until they died, but for this time, it was because my thirst was not yet quenched. When I finished massaging her right arm, I stopped and growled at the rose-haired umano to let me drink her blood, but I noticed that her heart rate began to rise.

"Sasuke...Sasuke? Is there something wrong?"

But I did not answer her; instead I sat on her back with my tail rubbing on her legs roughly and continued to bite on her neck forcefully that she began to scream. _She is afraid of me now...It is because of that brutta Lynn with her contaminated blood of others. _My thoughts were interrupted with a knock was made on the door and a man came in with the workers uniform...He arrived in the right time. Before he could speak another word, I pounced on him and slammed his head on the tile floor violently and devoured his body entirely while Haruno Sakura watched in distress. She viewed when I licked his blood on the smooth tile floor because of my appetite and my voice became noiseless for a moment when I finished.

"Sasuke...Was there~?"

"Sono spiacente (I'm sorry), Haruno Sakura," I interrupted her when I gathered the man's clothing, "I tend to loose control when I do not have any or less blood or flesh from humans. It is something that I need to control when I am around you."

"It's ok; you scared me when you bit me like that. If you're still hungry, we can go out to eat when I'm done here."

"Yes, that will be a wise thought...Just in case. But enjoy the rest of the treatment; I will be waiting for you." I spoke smiling until I closed the treatment door. I was so furious at my hunger for blood for me to ruin my excitement. _If I had timed this situation correctly then she would have been mine...No matter...There is always another time to have amusement and today is just not the day for me. _

_

* * *

_

Once the hour of sitting in the front of the spa passed, the rose-haired ragazza finally appeared in her clothing relaxed and pampered. With her smile never leaving her face, her posture straightened along with her skin smooth, she strutted to me and kissed my cheek for appreciation.

"That really helped me Sasuke," She grinned, "Thanks. Now we can go out to make sure that you don't kill anyone else, right?"

"Yes...It would be sensible before anything else happens. The restaurant is not far away from here; a walk across the street."

"Really, what kind of restaurant is it?"

"Italiano...From what I am told, they use the finest ingredients from Italia and send them to the United States. It is expensive, although you will enjoy it."

"But...What will you eat? I never saw you eat anything else but human before."

"I consume raw meat when I cannot seem to find any human prey." I stated, crossing the street with her next to me. "It is something that I have to realize that I cannot eat food, just meat."

"Have you ever tried? I mean you can eat something like vegetables, fruits and sweets..."

"I have not tried, although I have seen demoni eat the things that you have enlisted and die in mere minutes. It is something that I would not bother to do."

"Oh..."

"Do not worry about me, we are here." I stated as I glanced at the restaurant's name 'City Zen'. Haruno Sakura gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the restaurant with the waiter escorting us to a Tilia-wooden table for two people. I glanced at the area around me, instead of gathering my attention to the waiter speaking to Haruno Sakura, and I have noticed that there are many gold and wooden smooth floors here. There were lamp chandeliers, soft chairs for the tables and the waiter also waitresses were wearing the same colors of the restaurant, but mostly black.

"Excuse me, sir," The waiter called me until I stared at him harshly, "What would you like to have?"

"Well...Since I never change my eating habits...I will have three pieces of raw steak soaked in Trebbiano Wine. Nothing with it and do **not** mess up the order."

"Y-Yes sir...Is there anything else that you would want today? What about for you to~"

"Trebbiano wine for me to drink as well...Your freshest and I want it delivered here now."

"I'll get it now sir; I will make sure that your food will be here in a forty-five minutes~"

"I want it done in twenty...Is that understandable, contadino (peasant)?"

"Y-Yes sir! I will make sure that it is done!" After the waiter left I grinned until Haruno Sakura glanced at me with confusion, then at the direction of the waiter. "I don't get it," She observed carefully, "Why was that guy scared of you? Do you know him at all, Sasuke?"

"No I do not...Umano are scared at my presence at times and how my eyes glare into their minds make them follow my orders. You will have to be use to this, even though you know me for the past week, you know very little of me."

"It's only been a week? Wow...To me it's been a month or something..." I simply grinned at her childishness while she smiled blushing. She was a sweet umano ragazza that seemed to be easily controlled and pleasured, although it was discourteous for me to have sex with her, she seemed to forgot all about it..._Just like I intended...At least something is working today._

After twenty minutes of waiting, the provisions arrived for me and Haruno Sakura at the right time; twenty minutes exactly. I did not know that she ordered Risotto, an Old Italian dish that my madre use to eat, with a small amount of fish. She seemed to enjoy the food, since she would talk to me about it and I only nodded; continuing to eat my raw steak, which I agree that they did an excellent job on. While she continued to speak, I began to drink my wine until I gazed at two umano...No, two demone...I assume. I concentrated harder and gazed closer to smell a faint stench of blood. One was a Vampiro (vampire) and the other a Demone Angelo (angel) ...The Demone Angelo was disguised as a waiter while the other was a customer and they were speaking to each other. _Why are a Vampiro and a Demone Angelo in the United States? They are mostly located in the East in Europa..._When I concentrated much harder I heard what they were speaking regarding someone.

"So...Do you know where he is, Elias?" The Demone Angelo asked, pouring a glass of red wine to the Vampiro.

"Nothing yet, I heard that he use to live in Noyon, France centuries ago. And besides, I think one of your associates is trying to find the young Uchiha...Or should I say, Medici."

"Medici?"

"Yes; the Uchiha became a Medici, but that's another story. Aleyin, you should speak to Hotaru in Noyon to see if she obtained any extra information...She leaves in a week; plenty of time for you to search for him together. Good Luck." After they spoke, the Demone Angelo left to a different area and the Vampiro placed money on the table and left the restaurant. _I cannot...Comprehend this...I know that I am the only Medici alive so they __**are **__talking in relation to me. Then...I can find out who my true family is with the surname Uchiha. _I stud up impatiently and paid the provisions in full while I glanced at Sakura. She was gazing at me confused until I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest.

"Sono spiacente, but something has come to my attention and we must leave now."

"But what is it?"

"Nothing you should worry about. Now~"

"Is it important~"

"Listen to me putain (whore)," I hissed in her ear aggressively, "I do not have time for you to ask questions about this situation. You will follow me wherever I will go because you are lost without me. Do you understand?" I glanced at her harshly in order to see her frightened nod then she followed me out of the restaurant and into Uzumaki Naruto's car. The travel to Uzumaki Naruto's home was extensive than before as the tension of the air and the silence was never-ending. Haruno Sakura's face became a mask on her face, showing no emotion for me to enjoy or to disgust, but it was no moment for that.

* * *

Arriving to Uzumaki Naruto's house after a long wait, I opened her car door and commanded her to pack her things until she started to question me. Continuing to become angrier because of the disobedience, I roared at her sadistically until she gazed at me uneasiness and walked out of the car; entering the house. I entered the home as well and began to strut to the stairs until Uzumaki Naruto himself stopped me by stepping in front of me.

"Teme," he questioned seriously, "What's going on; what's wrong with Sakura-chan? It looks like that she's ill~"

"This has nothing for you to be concerned about, matris futuor (mother fucker)..."

"Wrong Sasuke, she's my friend and I care if someone hurts her! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing for you to worry about...If you want to know, then you should hand-wash the silk sheets on Haruno Sakura's bed. It might get a stench."

"You didn't..."

"Aa...I did."

"You Hurensohn (son of a bitch)," He roared at my face,Azure eyes turning crimson while the marks on his cheeks become wider, but I grinned showing him my blood stained teeth."

Now; now," I smirked, "I admit that it was enjoyable and she does not remember anything about it. But you should already know that I do this to all of my victims; not only her."

"I thought that you love her, but I was wrong. You're still the sex-craving and blood thirsty Spurius (bastard) that will never change!"

"Uzumaki Naruto...There is a reason why I am telling you this."

"Why are you, Sasuke?"

"I...Request for your help."

"For what; for me to grab another girl for you to~"

"You do not understand...I might find my true family and she is coming with me since we made a deal together about her education. All I ask is for your support."

Naruto and I were surrounded in silence and uneasiness until I examined Naruto's eyes that turned into the natural color that it was given. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Sakura-chan, but I will help you find your family like you did mine."

"Gratias ago vos, carus amicus (Thank you dear friend)."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Noyon, France...I lived there for sometime before I moved to Israel. Why do you ask?"

"You should pack up your stuff first, then I'll tell you why teme." I smirked at his smart comments at me and strutted upstairs to gather my belongings. _His smart words are doing to get himself killed...He needs to watch himself before it will be __**me**__ that will kill him...__Bastardo._

Few minutes have passed and I carried my suitcase down the stairway to see Uzumaki Naruto on the cellular phone speaking Français until he closed it.

"Hey teme," he smiled; giving me a cellular phone out of his pocket, "Give me a call, ok?"

"How do you...Use this device?"

"You got to be kidding me! You know how to drive a car, use a debt or credit card, but don't know how to use a cell phone? What about an iPod?"

"What is this...iPod?"

"Well shit Sasuke-teme! How are you able to deal with this time period? There's touch screen computers and everything; how are you going to survive the future?"

"You do have a point about this..."

"Exactly! Now...The cell phone is really easy to use. Just press the green button and go down until you see my name. Then press the green button again and that's it; you're talking to me."

"Technology...It is fascinating how it evolves."

"Yeah...Anyway, there's a limo that's going to pick you up to take you to your old house, since I know that no one bothers to touch it. The driver is going to give you a debt card worth twelve thousand dollars and the pin number is twenty-five, twenty-seven."

"Twenty-five, twenty-seven..."

"And that's it. I'm going to drop both of you off to the airport so my car doesn't become abandoned there."

"Grazie, Uzumaki Naruto, for helping me in my time of need."

"You're welcome already; you said 'thank you' I don't know how many times~"

"Umm...Sasuke? I'm ready..." Haruno Sakura strutted down the stairs and next to me while I told Uzumaki Naruto that we would wait outside for him. I glanced at Haruno Sakura when we strutted outside next to the car, although she would not bother to glance or speak to me unless she needed so...It was a shame. _I must have scared her much more than I have not attended to...Oh well...I will gain her trust again..._

After Uzumaki Naruto finally arrived out of his home, we all entered the car and he drove to the airport. The ride was as well tense, the same when I drove to Uzumaki Naruto's home, since the rose-haired ragazza bothered not to speak and instead glanced out of the window. It did not bother me like I thought it would, since I spent most of my time speaking to the idiota in front of me, although it was aggravating me. _This is getting out of hand...If I kill her now because of her silence then I know that I would not enjoy the rest of the ride to my old home...Might as well let her to live. _Minutes had passed and we finally arrived to the airport, but instead of the idiota dropping us off; he decided to carry all of the pinkette's personal belongings into the airport. _I cannot understand why this fair-hair colored idiota would help her with her luggage if she could do it herself..._Finally after constant waiting along with the cost of the tickets, we were able to board on the air plane saying farewell to Naruto and became seated next to each other._...That Androgynus__(Hermaphrodite) will never shut the hell up when he needs to. Now...I think it is time for me to at least explain where we are going to Haruno Sakura...She does need an explanation..._

_**May 11, 2010 (United States) 2:26 pm**_

_**{On Airplane}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_ I really hate this...I really hate Sasuke when he yells at me like that; what did I do to deserve this anyway? _These were the only thoughts that were running through my head ever since we got on the plane. It irritated me, but it was the only thing that I had my mind on. I don't know why we had to leave to...Where we're going instead of staying here with Naruto. At least he doesn't have mood swings on me when something doesn't go his way like a spoiled demonic bastard. _Now I think my father was right about Sasuke...You can't trust him or predict what he's going to do at the last minute...Jackass~ _

"Haruno Sakura...I can still read your thoughts, did you forget about that?"

"No I didn't Sa-su-ke!" I yelled; stretching every syllable with wrath, "I wanted you to hear for you to see how much of an ass you're being!"

"Maledetto cagna (Damned bitch)!" He roared, grabbing my shirt and brought me closer to my face; red eyes spreading hatred into my own, but he only breathed heavily on my face; his breathe smelling like decomposing bodies. Slowly, he calmed down and let go of me, but continued to stare into my eyes. "There is a good reason why I did not tell you where we are going."

"I'm guessing so you can torture me there too?"

"Please, listen to me. I will not hurt you unless I have to. But first, we are going to Noyon, France to find something."

"Why are we going there?"

"I...Have found information about my family...It is not much, but I must go there in order for me to find a Demone Angelo that will talk to someone."

"What is a...Demone Angelo?"

"Umani call them 'Demonic Angels'; an angel that has fallen in the hands of a weak demon. There are not many of them, but they can disguise themselves as an umano. I need to find one with night-black hair and blood-red eyes. But I do need your help to find him...Will you?"

I became silent and stared at his onyx eyes carefully...And they seemed to be pleading for me to help him. _I think I should help him find his family...If Naruto did help him with so much then I should to...After all he was an orphan for more than five hundred years._ "Sasuke...I know that you need help to find your family...And I'll help you with everything that I can do."

"Grazie, Haruno Sakura...I will surely make this up to you; I promise." I only smiled along with warmth and he only grinned, I'm guessing with happiness and relief since he seemed laidback with the answer. Whatever the case maybe; I never break promises, unless it has something to do with crimes or killings, so since I'm with Sasuke then it shouldn't be a problem...I guess. _Like I said, I hope it isn't something that I regret in the end of this..._

_

* * *

_

Later on, after eight hours of riding and sleeping on a plane, we finally arrived to Noyon, France. Form what Sasuke told me, after his adopted father died he lived here and we were going to live at his old home. _I wonder if it's like his old house or similar to the one in Konoha...Oversized but no modern things in it...Maybe not. _Gently, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and we found a limo driver calling Sasuke's name; telling us that the limo was ready to go somewhere. Sasuke guided me outside of the airport and opened the door to the limo while he instructed the limo driver where to go in French. _How many languages does Sasuke know anyway; he's like a walking language book! Maybe he could tutor me...Probably not since I'm asking a lot anyway..._

My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke sat next to me, since he was glancing at me for a brief moment until he looked out the window, and the limo began to move to our destination. Even though he didn't noticed for the most of the ride, I glanced at Sasuke. He seemed to be fixated on the outside of the window, maybe because it had been five hundred years since he's been here, but his breathing wasn't calm. To me it was rough and his fangs were covered in saliva when he yawned, it wasn't until a few moments later that I noticed his tongue rubbing his lips. He was hungry. _Well this could end badly...I knew something was wrong on the plane when he was looking at everyone with the desire to take someone's life. I guess he didn't kill anyone because he knew that I didn't like him killing anyone. That or no one in first class looked like twigs, because they did. _

"Sasuke," I called unto him, seeing that he turned his head rapidly like I was holding raw meat in my hand, "Are you hungry? You seem like it."

"Yes I am," He sighed violently; making a snarl when he looked out the window, "I did not eat anyone on the airplane because they look unappetizing. I rather starve than to eat everyone."

_I knew it. _"Do you want to stop anywhere?"

"No. I am sure that I can wait. I can control my urges until we search. I did not know that you cared so much about me. Tell me, why is that?"

"Well," I paused; I know a little to long for Sasuke to smirk at me, "Because you're a good friend...Even though you turn a little violent."

"It is to protect you. If you do not listen then this world will destroy you."

"Ok...But can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you know so many languages in the first place? I mean do you need them all?"

"I do not think that I speak many languages...Only four."

"That's a lot to me."

"That is because you are under educated. In Nippon, they want you to learn English, I learned English when I was in the United Kingdom, then in the United States."

"Well whatever..." _Smartass...I knew I shouldn't have asked him that...That made me fell stupider than ever; man I hate it when he's smarter than me..._

Once the time-consuming trip finally ended, we arrived at a medium size house made of different color bricks of brown and gray. The roof was made out of dark brown tiles, that covered the windows that were on the roof, and some of the windows on the second floor were surrounded by wood to tell everyone that this place had been here for years. When I got out of the limo, I saw some people look at me and whisper to others until they saw me looking at them. _What? They didn't see a Japanese girl before or what is it? _

"Do not let it bother you," Sasuke smirked while he stud next to me, "Five hundred years ago I lived here, and I was spotted slaughtering umano near my home. A group of umani were at my door step; banging on the door loudly and ordered me to leave or to be executed. Since I would not come out, all of the umani came in by force and when they saw me...I slaughtered them all. On that same night, I left Noyon to go to the United Kingdom, but a legend spread about me; saying that my home was cursed by demons."

"So that's why everyone is like that?"

"Aa...Now, let us settle our things here then search around the city. The Demone Angelo is here and we must not let him scuttle freely." With that said Sasuke gathered the entire luggage and strutted to the ochre door, opening it with one of his claws and went in. I followed him, only to sneeze a lot because of the dust, but other than that it was the same like his other house.

A bookshelf, instead of modern furniture there was nothing but wooden chairs, and there were red curtains over the windows, but that was it. _Weird...He was rich at this time period too...Guess he didn't want attention. _Still looking around, I went up the old creaking stairway and I noticed that this house was old, but it still looked nice. The floor was still creaking, but one of the two bedrooms were covered in red silk and the other in white silk, but was stained with red. _I'm guessing that was Sasuke's bed room, since there's blood all over the bed and walls. _Going into the red silk bedroom, I noticed Sasuke was finished unpacking my clothes and glanced at me; not saying anything, but smirking at me.

"Well...The bedrooms were...Nice," I paused to see Sasuke's grin getting wide enough to see his fangs, "The white bedroom~"

"Yes it was and **is** mine. The blood was from prostitutes that wanted to have sex with me. Unfortunately they did, but died in the end."

"Why do you always have sex with every woman?"

"Maybe because living alone for five hundred years, you do get lonesome...Nonetheless; we should look for the Demone Angelo before he leaves. I will search east and you will search west."

"We're going to be separated? Sasuke I don't know this town!"

"You are right," He sighed glancing at me, "We will travel together, although you will slow me down to obtain provisions. Let us go." _I am right...He is a smart ass... _I thought while I followed Sasuke into the town and unto the streets.

* * *

_This town is __**way**__ too big! How does Sasuke do this? _We've been looking for the Demonic Angel for hours and Sasuke didn't seem to locate it anywhere. After the sun went to bed, Sasuke finally thought it was time to go back to the house, which I sighed overjoyed. He was nice enough to carry me there, because I was complaining too much and he hates it, so it was my fault for not being athletic, what he believed anyway. Minutes later, we arrived to the home and I told Sasuke that I was going to bed, since we walked around the city until midnight and it was 8:00 when we got here. So I changed clothes, since a shower never existed in a renaissance home, and fell asleep so quick that I thought someone knocked me out on the bed...My dream felt like I was on a comfortable light cloud because, well, I was on a cloud.

The cerulean sky was clear with no dreary clouds and the sun was a dawn instead in the after noon. I dreamt that there were angels surrounding me, but they were telling me something that I could not understand. They were saying my name at the same time so smoothly that when I opened my eyes, in my dream of course, that it was Sasuke, not a demon, but a black-winged angel instead. His handsome features were still there, but no tail and fangs were not present, neither the smell of blood was on his body; only the smell of roses. He smiled at me, with a warming smile of his white as sheet teeth, and kissed me firmly on my lips. He still spoke the same, but he did not call me by my last name, instead he called me by my first and he seemed to love to say it to me. First, he would undress me slowly; no lust expression was on his face or his eyes, until he saw me naked in front of him. The Sasuke angel transformed into the demon Sasuke that I knew and he pounced on my, saying that I was beautiful and kissed me roughly in my mouth.

I finally woke up from my dream, and I tried to sit up, but something was preventing me. I could not see straight, since I was lightheaded by trying to sit up so quickly, but I felt something smooth and soft touching my lips, neck and down to my thigh also it felt like the silk covers were touching my bare skim and rubbing it. It felt so smooth that I groaned until something felt like it was inside of me; something that made me gasp and the lightheadedness disappeared. When I looked ahead of me clearly, I saw red lustful eyes as well as a long tongue going inside of my mouth. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied behind my back and freeing them was hard enough when if felt like rope burning my skin.

"Haruno Sakura...Did you forget that I was here?" I glanced to the voice belonged to and it...Was Sasuke. He was on top of me, his bare body touching my own while he grinned; showing his extensive bloody fangs.

"Sasuke, w-what are you d-doing to me," I stammered, "W-why are you here?"

"I missed you so much that I could not move away...You seemed to be enjoying it so I continued enough for me to insert into you."

"S-Sasuke...I-I don't want to! The first time I know was an accident, but I said no!"

"I know you do not mean that...Really~"

"Yes I do mean it! Now get off of me now!"

"...I do not take or listen to orders from any umano. I do not care about what you say; you belong to me when I first had sexual intercourse with you...I promise that this time, it will not hurt as much. After all, you are more experienced now."

I tried to scream, hoping that the neighbors will notice, but Sasuke kissed me with his tongue in my mouth and he continued to enter himself into me harshly causing me scream to louder. I tried to move my legs to kick him off, but I noticed that his tail wrapped my ankles together. _This bastard did rape me when I was at Naruto's house...He lied; saying it was an accident, but he did it on purpose..._Since I could not do anything, feeling helpless and broken, I wept and cried laboriously that I was slightly choking, but Sasuke didn't stop to see if I was at a risk. He continued; never stopping until he was finally satisfied. Taking the restraint off my arms, he kissed me on my collarbone then played with my hair. I was weak and exhausted, but I wanted to be aware of what he was going to do to me next. _Will he kill me now? Will he...Do something that I~ _

"Sakura...Go to sleep," he commanded with his smooth, but deep tone, "You will become exhausted tomorrow if you do not get your rest..." After his words, my eyes were becoming heavy and I closed then, hearing a faint deep grin.

* * *

I woke up vomiting on the wooden floor. I didn't feel like myself anymore; my entire life felt like a dream and I can't remember anything except of Sasuke raping last night...Or I thought he did. _I know that he did; don't deny it Sakura! He was lying to you the entire time; he even said that he did...If you ask him he'll lie to you like he did two days ago...But...I~ _

"Is there something bothering you, Haruno Sakura?" When I glanced at Sasuke, he was unclothed but was covered with the silk sheets, and he stared at me with uneasiness when he placed his right claw on one strand of my hair. "You seem unwell..."

"You...You did it again...You raped me again Sasuke; this time I know it!"

"Now why do you think that I would do that to you?"

"Because you said yesterday that you get lonesome and~"

"That situation was five hundred years ago...I tend to lose interest on habits."

"Then why are you here; naked on my bed?"

"You do not remember? You were scared. Because the room was old, you thought it would kill you if you slept here. You came to me in the early morning; telling me that you wanted to sleep with me, but not in my bed because of the blood. We slept in this bed, then I said some things that attracted you to me and we had intercourse. I do wonder why do forget...Although, you seem to be not well, so I will not question you." As Sasuke continued to speak to me about the situation, I started to cry on the floor, holding my exposed body to myself.

I didn't know what to believe anymore; I thought that I was going to suffer with these nightmares forever, but I did know that something was holding me from behind. It was Sasuke, even though he was still naked, his warmth caused me to feel loved, just like the dream I had with him. Strangely he didn't smell like blood, even when he kissed my collarbone or when he breathed on my cheek. His tail wrapped around my left leg and his breathe made me shudder until he whispered in my ear.

"Sakura...You need to stay here and rest; I do not want anything to happen to you when I am gone."

"But Sasuke~" But I didn't speak when he placed his left claws on my mouth.

"This is for your benefit... I am going to find him before it becomes late. At the mean time, before you have woken me up last night, I bought you provisions. It is not much, but it is in the kitchen for you." He kissed my on the cheek firmly, wrapped me with the silk sheets and left the room. _Maybe I was wrong about him...Even if I continue to blame him, he doesn't take it offensively like other guys do, but helps me to say that it never happened. He does things to protect me too...I think that I am falling for him...And now I don't regret it like I use to..._

_**May 12, 2010 (Noyon, France) 7:12 am**_

_**{Sasuke's House}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_ At this moment, when I raped her again...It does seem wrong, but...She is my victim and I am testing how long she will be able to stay stable. _I strutted into my old room and gathered the clothes that I carried with me; beginning to placed them on me, which were black pants and a red shirt with flat black and white American shoes called 'Vans'. Leaving the house and grabbing my overcoat, I continued my search around the city.

The hours that I was searching for the Demone Angelo, I carried on to have my thoughts on Haruno Sakura...She plagued my mind that I could not ponder anything else but about her. It was not until I arrived at the Noyon Cathedral that I stopped thinking about her, but my attention was at the very top of the Cathedral. Living here for fifty years, I did know that there are not any gargoyles and something was moving about at the top. I know the Demone Angelo and this other demone named Hotaru was there. Moving swiftly, I hid myself from the crowd of umani, so I could let my wings grow, and I speedily dashed to the peak of the Cathedral, but hid myself so I would not be noticed easily. Like I predicted, the Demone Angelo was there with a white and blue drago demone speaking to each other and by how the way they were looking around, they must have just arrived here.

"So you haven't found him yet?" The Demone Angelo spoke as he continued to look around the area.

"No. No one knows what he looks like now and I have not seen another dragon ever since."

"Then we're out of luck; Mikoto-dono is going to be dreadfully saddened if we don't find him."

"Not necessarily. We can find the letter that they gave him in Italy, Venice. That way, we can trace his history by killings, marriages until the present day; where his is now."

"Find his orphanage letter, huh? I'll do it; Sasuke-dono must be living there anyway. I'll look for the letter tomorrow evening."

"Good luck, Aleyin." The drago Hotaru uttered until she and the Demone Angelo dashed away from the Cathedral. _This cannot...So they are looking for me and that name...Mikoto...Is that my madre's name? If so...Then my surname is Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke. It seems right, but there is no time to think that; I need to soar to Venezia before the Demone Angelo, Aleyin, finds my orphanage letter. _Without thinking about the crowd, I leaped down the Cathedral and soared to my home in rapid speed. I did not stop for nothing, not the umano that saw me when I flew too low or any animal that was in my way, I only stopped when I finally arrived at my home. Not closing my wings into my body, I rushed inside to find a startled Sakura. She noticed that I was breathing for air and that I left the front door opened to let the umano see my tail reform.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"I have found something, but I need you to gather everything that is important to you. Do not ask any questions; I need it done, right now."  
"But Sasuke~"

"I will explain it on the way there Sakura; just do as I say!" She became stiff when I commanded her, but she nodded while she sprinted to her room. Since I would always pack everything needed, I grabbed my luggage out of my room and I told her to meet with me at the backroom when she was finished.

Strutting to the back room, I opened the window to only see an alley of other homes...This is what I needed. _This way, no umano will notice me or Sakura leave when I fly out of the window...It will take us thirty minutes to arrive in Venezia, so it is good that I already feasted on someone~ _

"Sasuke?" I turned around to see Sakura carry a small red bag and gave it to me while I placed mine as well as her bags on my tail.

"I know that this seems to be outlandish to you to leave so suddenly, but you must let me carry you so we can go. I will explain on the way."She simply nodded and I gently carried her outside until I soared into the skies. Like I have told her, I explained where we were going and why, but she did not seem to question me like she usually did. Instead she would say that she will be on my side; no matter what.

Sometimes in our conversation, when an icy gentle wind would blow, Sakura would quiver in my arms until I placed her closer to my chest. She would laugh about the earth being so extensive and that towns looked like small ants. Her company made the trip to Venezia passing when I noticed the Campanile of St. Mark and landed on the extraordinary peak of the tower; her eyes became wide when she saw St. Mark's Basilica. When I placed her near the pillars of the bells in the tower, she would gaze in amazement at the scenery of the città (city). I would not blame her on curiosity when she first glanced at the maroon colored rooftops, the ocean sight along with the birds that flew towards our direction. _She still seems...So innocent when she gazes at everything her eyes see... _

"We must continue," I announced while I touch her shoulder, "I know that you are enjoying yourself and I promise that we will visit here again, but do not forget why we are here." When she nodded, I noticed that she was disheartened by the look in her eyes, but I know that we will come across Piazza San Marco again.

Carrying here once again, I soared through the città until we have reached the Grand Canal and towards my other home. The home consisted light brown bricks, with white paint on the home's balcony and around the windows, as well as the rich black door; still having its color like centuries ago. _It seems like they continued to repaint my old home, even though it was not used for centuries..._I thought until I opened the door to the home. When I placed Sakura on the wooden floor, it seemed clean and dusted in the inside also the home seemed to be like new. It was at my notice that when I strutted outside to see the door, I did not see a carved sign that had 'Original Italian Renaissance House' in Italiano in golden letters in bold. I did wonder why I did not see it at first, but my mind was preoccupied with many things that I almost forgot that it was still morning. I glanced at Sakura to see her yawning and sitting on a wooden chair, but I noticed that she was exhausted from this morning's event. I walked towards her; sitting in front of the chair despite the fact that I glanced at her weary eyes with concern.

"You should relax," I murmured while I kissed her lips, "Today will be long and you need to be rested just in case we leave again."

"But Sasuke...I don't know that I should sleep because I might have nightmares like last night and the night before."

"They are merely nightmares...They will not bother you if do not think about them. Rest of me..."

"Ok...Just because we might go again." After her words, she left the room that I was in and entered one of the bedrooms, which I watched her lay down on the bed and become asleep. When she finally did, I strutted next to the bed and played with her hair grinning, but slowly stopped when I saw her sleeping soundly in the white sheets. I did make an attempted to take the covers off of her, but my claws did not seem to cooperate with the command and instead I became seated on the floor; kissing her hand and smelling her hair. She was an angel that I could not seem to reach anymore, but I did desire her...However my body did the opposite that I wanted to do.

It felt like that when to touch her body again; I could not because of the guilt that was placed in my dark soul. _What is wrong with me? It seems that I cannot do anything to her like I have done days ago...Perhaps her scent is always into my nose; her eyes give me comfort and that her body is so pure that I cannot touch it. She's means more to me than my past wives or anyone that I have met that is my ally or friend...I...I love her. _My eyes became wide when the thoughts came unto my head, but there was nothing that I could deny about the blossom that was in front of me. What first attended was tormenting her, yet now I want her to be with me; to be in love with me. I began to lay in the bed with her on top of the sheets, gently rubbing her hair until I dozed off. _She is my life...She is something that I never thought could exist...I want her to be mine...I will not let anyone touch her; umano or demone. _

_**May 12, 2010 (Venice, Italy) 9:18 am**_

_**{Sasuke's House}**_

_**(Same P.O.V)**_

I seemed to wake up before Sakura...This is unexpected to see her still asleep; although it is two hours after I fell asleep with her. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the hallway, I only sighed until I remembered something...My orphanage was here, down the north of the Canal, and they should have turned it into a museum because of how old the building truly is. Not wanting to wait any longer for Sakura, I strutted to her body and rubbed my claws on her smooth face.

"Sakura," I whispered in her ear, "I know that you are tired, but I want to take you somewhere."

"What is it?" she mumbled questionably while I grinned at her tired expression, "And where are you trying to take me?"

"My orphanage...I want to show you my orphanage and the letter is somewhere in there. Once I find the letter I promise you that you will fully rest."

"Are you sure that you promise?"

"I give you my word; no words will be broken."

"Alright," she yawned; getting out of the bed while she put her shoes on, "But you're going to carry me there; I'm not awake yet."

"That is fine, you are weightless." After my words, she was ready and I began to carry her with our bags in my arms as well as strut into the streets.

Since it was in the middle of the summer, there was more tourists here than any città that I was in; so much in fact that it was busy. Sakura seemed to be more exhausted than she alleged and fell asleep in my arms, but I did not mind it...She still looked like an untainted guardian angel that came from the heavens. It was not until a few minutes later that we have arrived to the orphanage; a place where my best friend died the day that made me understand; I am a demone. A saddened moment when you are the age of eight; the age of joyfulness for umano, but turns out to be hell. Continue to having these beliefs, I stopped and gently placed Sakura on her feet while I walked in; getting tickets to the museum but also stopping to finally notice that I did not want to go in...I was afraid of the orphans that I slaughtered; will haunt me.

Although it does seemed childish that I would be afraid of something like this, I felt something towards the entrance; something bitter. Without hearing my testimony, Sakura pulled me in; saying that she wanted this trip to end now, but I did not fight back. If she did not become afraid, then I should not worry about the orphans haunting me; they must have passed on centuries ago. _I still feel pathetic of being afraid of them haunting me...Nothing to do now but to only ignore it..._ My thoughts were interrupted when a small group of umani stopped in front of a uomo (man) named Elpidio Ambrosi; a leader of information of the orphanage. He seemed to be intelligent, although the information about the orphanage was mostly incorrect, he was speaking Italiano everyone; including Sakura. She asked me questions about the building instead; knowing that I do not like or offer to talk about my past, and I answered all of them until I noticed in front of a dark tan door.

It was Signora Giada's upper room; one of the rooms that orphans were not allowed to enter and without a thought, I clutched unto Sakura's arm and pulled her into the door way. There was cobwebs and dust when I glanced at the stairway; however I strutted up the stairs, with my blossom asking questions from behind, and opened a lone room door. In the room, there a lone desk with a skeleton of a woman in her clothes; laying on the desk and Sakura attempted to scream, but I placed my claws over her mouth. Seeing that she was calm, I uncovered her mouth, walked to the skeleton except observed that this was Signora Giada. After I had left, something must have happened to her, but was never removed from this spot; there were no wounds on her clothing or blood, so she must have died from a disease. I glanced at the skeleton's desk and moved her out of the way to the floor so I could look into the desk until I found a letter.

Strangely enough, it had my first as well as my new last name on the front in English, with fainted writing. I opened the letter to find more fainted writing in the same language, but had my name in English so someone would know my name. It wrote: 'If you are reading this, please take care of our son. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and when he is old enough tell him a man will take him to his true home in Yokohama, Japan.' But no name was on the letter. I stud in silence; not knowing what to do or to say about my family abandoning me here on purpose. But I wanted to find out why. My eyes drifted to Sakura, which was staring at me with worry, while I walked to her petite self and clutched unto her hand; holding the letter in the other hand.

"I know where they are," I uttered, "In Yokohama, Japan. But I will keep your promise and let you rest here until you~"

"I think we should go now...That way, you will not be so...Eager to move so much at one day."

"You are right...Although I do worry about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just following you, remember?" I grinned slightly as I carried her, opened a cobweb-covered window, grew my wings and dashed outside; going towards another airport. When I continued to think about my parents, the angrier that I became that I snarled; thinking they were horrid demons that should die.

_Heartless demons for the pits of hell! How dare they leave me there to suffer and to try to find me now after five centuries! I should find them instead and cuss in their façades of joy and remorse! I should kill them and remind them that I am not to be tampered with like a toy...That way I can show them true sorrow and hatred. _

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 6_

"_I will not allow you to go into that human school," My father stated while I began to glare at his presence, "Instead you will be instructed and you will train here in the Uchiha Clan area."  
"But I do not desire to~" "You are still acting like a child? After five centuries of trying to find you? No matter; I will not tolerate you to disobey me, Sasuke. And with that; you must marry someone so that the Uchiha name belongs to you again. Let her in." I turned my head slightly in order to be disgusted by not a regular demon, a Succubus, but a Succubus that I know... "Sasuke, this is Karin; your fiancée."_

_

* * *

_

Yep, Karin's going to be back; ha! I thought this might surprise you! Sorry for the story being so long though; I just got carried away with my writing so this is the longest chapter that I did. (Whoops).

But I have thought on my updating and it;s going to this story is going to be updated monthly because that how much time it takes apparently (definitely with the researching and making sure that the information is correct. Damn Google). So you'll see another next month, Bai!


	6. Prejudice of Love

Hello my fans and new readers (heh heh just kidding)! I'm sorry that I took so long to post this (I've been late lately but **this **has got to stop) but you know; high school in your junior year in a early college high school sucks alot! I hope you all love it like I did!

* * *

_**May 13, 2010 (Yokohama, Japan) 4:49 pm**_

_**{On Airplane}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

While the extensive travel to Yokohama by airplane with Sakura was ongoing, I have noticed that the tension between me and my blossom was starting to thicken. Of course, I was still uneasy about meeting my madre and my padre for one cause: I want to know why did they abandoned me in an orphanage and then wanted me to return to them after five hundred years. _I do not understand it…It could be that a situation happened to them, but even so if it did, then they would not have written the letter; they would be dead. The only conclusion that I have is that they did not want me then, but they want me to be in their life now... _

"Porca madonna (son of a bitch)," I roared, "They have no fucking right to do that~!"

"S-Sasuke, Please calm down," the rose-haired ragazza whispered, "I know that you're upset about your parents but~"

"But what Sakura; what is it that you want to say to me?"

"Nothing Sasuke," she murmured until I gently clutched unto her silky right hand. I glanced into her emerald eyes and petite tears ran down her was crying. I made her shed tears in front of me and it pained my heart. I want her to shed tears out of happiness and ecstasy, not sorrow...Not like when I first meet her. I could not endure to see her like this.

I tilted her head, to let her see my onyx eyes; leisurely kissing her luscious lips until I looked at her once more. The water stopped flowing from her eyes and I smirked when she gazed at me astonished.

"Je suis désolé (I'm sorry), Sakura," I whispered into her left ear, "I do not mean cause you to be afraid of me or for you to shed tears. You do not know the grief that I held inside of me for centuries, but now I know that my genitori (parents) only seem to care about themselves instead of their children."

"Sasuke, I just don't know if you should meet them yet."

"What do you mean about that?"

"I mean, they should have an explanation and the way that you're anger is now~"

"An explanation, I do not think they deserve one! They are nothing but demons; careless demons that threw away their one year old son to an orphanage and you think they have an explanation about that?"

"But Sasuke~"

"What is it Sakura," I roared viciously while my canines extended and my eyes burned crimson, "What do you, an inferior umano that does not know needed math and history in your age, know about how in the fuck I believe about them?" My eyes became wide when the words streamed out of my mouth. I did not to mean to say anything about her, but my rage did become out of my control when I did not bother to listen to her reasoning.

I stared at Sakura and she became silent, facing the window next to her, while tears flowed from her eyes once again. I felt ashamed of what I scolded to her, but I knew that she did not want to speak with me; another reason why my adoration for her will never reach her heart, unless I alter myself into a loving demon rather a merciless beast. But until then, I remained quiet as well, however I stayed with her instead of running to a slut and devouring her like I did to that brutta of a whore; the one with red hair and eyes. I never seemed to care about her name, but if I continued the habit of devouring umani because of my anger then I will never become closer to my rose-haired blossom. _Sacrifices are made to love someone; however this will take time… _I only sighed and glanced at Sakura to see her gazing at the Narita Airport below us.

* * *

I led Sakura into the building when we landed in the airport, but soon realized that there were thousands of umani on this third floor. Most of the umani were waiting and would travel for business, similar in Osaka, but I would linger to discover which umani were tourists and which are traveling to important matters. Glancing at Sakura, her eyes brightened for a moment when she saw how outsized the Airport was, but when she glanced at me, her eyes reverted to the cream tile floor. Holding in my words that I want to say to her, I gently grabbed her arm and led her outside of the Airport where multiple lights, cars, busses and umani on the road. Glancing at the different buildings made my eyes burn because of the many colors and lights ahead of me, but a tug on my arm cause me to glimpse at Sakura with her impression of being confused.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" I asked; continuing to look around the walk way of the città.

"No...It's just that I don't know where we are...I usually know where I am in Nippon (Japan), but I never been here."

"Neither have I, but I am sure that if we find someone that knows where Yokohama is or the direction."

"Maybe, but Sasuke...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it," I questioned, glancing at her confusingly while she gazed into my onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you angry earlier...It's just that I don't know if I should...Stay with you on this trip anymore if I continue to~"

"Do not say more. I know what you are going to say to me and it is fine. I want you to stay with me, Sakura. I will not tell you now, but soon I will tell you why."

"If it's ok with you, then I guess so."

"Good," I smirked; continuing to walk into the città with Sakura's hands in mine. The more that I continued to strut in the città the more it became brighter; the multiple cars next to the walkway were shinning their lights on the other cars. I did always detest the automobile when it was first invented, but now they are infuriating me; no one needs a bright light, nevertheless it is still amazing that I could drive one. I began to ignore the lights in front of me and glance at Sakura, which seemed to be enjoying the città the way it is. The road cluttered with vehicles, dissimilar shapes and sizes of buildings, stares the umano give us when they spotted Sakura's rosette color hair that she ignored, but mostly I noticed the few trees that were given in this città like in the United States. 

_This città would be much more pleasant with additional trees instead of elevated buildings..._It was not until someone grabbed my shoulder that I discontinued my thoughts and glared at the umano. It was a maschio (male) umano; black tedious hair that flowed to his cheeks, but had a lengthy ponytail on his shoulder and he possessed dark gray eyes, similar to the ones I have. His skin seemed lightly tanned, long tear troughs were visible underneath his eyes; he was wearing a light gray shirt with a white cloth on his waste and with black pants with some kind of black sandals.

I continued to glare at him and ripped his grip away from me; snarling uncontrollably as a result caused Sakura to sprint behind me. "Now, now easy Sasuke," the maschio grinned, however my snarl turned ferocious and I grabbed unto his neck.

"Talk, who are you and how do you know my name? Are you some kind of demone that is trying to kill me?"

"No Sasuke...I'm not a 'demone', I'm your brother."

"My brother," I repeated questionably while I let go of his neck, "Why should I trust you, 'fratello' (brother)? And besides, we are heading to Yokohama to find someone."

"That someone is me, baka. We told you Yokohama because we thought you would live there. But you should trust me because I know your last name and I know why you went to Venice, Italy when you were only one year old. Although I did expect you to be pissed off about this so~"

"You knew why the bastardi left me alone in a life of a living hell?"

"Yes I know, but I'm not here to explain everything to you. Tou-san (Father) and Ka-san (Mother) will. I'm here to escort you to the Uchiha Clan mansion."

"The Uchiha Clan Mansion," Sakura asked; glancing at me astounded, "You mean that legend is true about the clan and you didn't know, Sasuke?"

"There is a legend about my famiglia (family)?"

"Of course there is, everyone in Japan knows about it….But I guess you don't, since you don't really care about people talking about some things."

"Hey Sasuke," my 'fratello' grinned glancing at the rosette, "Why do you have a ningen (human) with you in the first place? Is she your lunch or something or~"

"Leave her be," I roared, "She has nothing to do with you; she is with me because I choose her to do so! So guide me or I will rip the neck that is attached to your pathetic body, Spurius (bastard)!" With my words of rage, it seemed to entertain him and he began to stride in front of us; raising his hand to follow him.

Not saying a word to either Sakura or my 'fratello', I gently grabbed the rosette's hand, pulled her to my direction and followed him. Sakura knew that I was frustrated and filled with rage, because not only of the genitori that seemed to finally care about me but also about this spurius in front of me called my fratello. _Bastardi...Every single one of the Uchiha...Although I do not care if I am royalty, if it must mean to slaughter every one of these demons, I will do it. Just to show how much suffering I had during these centuries._ I grinned at the thought wickedly, knowing that I was scaring my blossom even more, but at that moment; I was consumed by hatred.

* * *

Only one hour had passed since we have walked and it caused me to carry my blossom since she was still exhausted also was sleeping in my arms. We arrived to a temple called Narita-san, a Buddhist temple that was here before I was born, however I never noticed how excessive the temple was compared to the others I have seen. Two roof tops on top of each other a different color of green was on the tiles, the entrance was decorated by streams of colors of blue, white, red, yellow and green banners.

It seemed like a festival with so many other temples, statues of legendary Japanese creatures and banners were the same as the entrance on almost on every temple. The umani seemed to be enjoying their visit; taking pictures, letting undersized umani roam around smiling, but my fratello did not seem to acknowledge it and strutted into a dirt road.

I strutted faster and walked beside him while he smirked at me, but I continued to show no emotion towards him. "Sasuke, lighten' up a bit, huh? I'm not going to bite you or kill your girlfriend."

"I do not understand…How are you my fratello; you look nothing like me."

"True, I don't. But you and I have similar powers; we're both dragon demons. Black and gray bodies, pure black tail, crimson eyes that seem to cast everything away, but in truth concern for something. We're alike, even though you don't see it."

"If so, then why do you not tell me your first name?" I questioned, but he only laughed and glanced at me briefly.

"You didn't ask me if you wanted to know my name, since it seemed that you hated me. But if you want to know its Itachi."

"Itachi…My brother…"

"Your older brother you know, two centuries ahead of you."

"During the Crusades and the Middle ages…As well as so many other wars…Did you participate?"

"I couldn't…Tou-san and Ka-san didn't want me to and lived on an island for a couple of years until it was safe. Did you?"

"Civil War, World War I, Vietnam War, World War II, and many other wars that lasted for more than three years…This is why I want to kill them."

"I understand, but don't kill Ka-san. She protested for you."

"She protested for what? For my freedom or for something selfish that she wanted?"

"You really can't call Ka-san selfish since she tried to keep you when you were first born. Tou-san said that it was to protect you; I don't know the entire details, but he does. I think he wants to speak with you anyway~"

"Then if I wanted to slaughter him, can I?"

"That's not what I would recommend, but if you want to, then you can. I wouldn't care either way, as long as Ka-san is alive." I smirked at my fratello, thinking that he was similar to me in some ways, but mostly cared for our madre for some reason. Maybe I will find out why, but my question will have to wait until we arrive there. But at that moment, I noticed that the path began to become different. The trees that seems to thicken when we moved farther into the forest, there was a lake that was next to a barely visible shrine and a path was in front of us made out of stone instead of dirt.

Before I could question Itachi about the path the way to the Uchiha Clan, I become aware of Sakura glancing at me pulling on my shirt until I glanced at her. Her emerald pearls were glancing into my eyes until I gently landed her on the ground, she smiled at me for a short moment then stared at the pathway that we were on. "Are we there yet," the pink-haired blossom asked glancing at me, but I stared at my brother that discontinued walking.

"Sasuke we need to keep moving! For all I know Ka-san might be upset if we don't be there soon!"

"Yes I know!" I yelled, but stopped and glanced at the rosette next to me, "Sakura, we are almost there; only a few more steps left~"

"Sasuke," she questioned, "Are you…Going to hurt your parents because what happened five centuries ago?"

"I…Do not know at the moment. I will see when I finally arrive there; there are not that many things to worry about if I do not know them or their reason."

"Please…Don't kill them, you might regret it. I'm not trying to command you or anything, but…"

"I understand," I grinned at her softly, "Like I said I do not know. From what my fratello says, my madre is the one that should be spared; not my padre…"

"Umm…I'm guessing that means that your mother is going to live by you and not your father."

"You do learn quickly Sakura, perhaps later you will not mind to learn a different language from me?"

"Really? But I thought that you hated to teach me!"

"My reason will come to you sooner than you think it will…Come." I smiled at her, strutting away towards Itachi while she followed. She seemed more joyous since I have been kind towards her, but if I told myself that this is for my own happiness, then I would be lying to myself. _For the past five centuries, I never felt so joyous or smiled this much in my life…Maybe she will forgive me and be my wife. I imagine that she will live longer or live forever and I will never be lonely again, but that only might be a wish~_ "Here we are; Uchiha manor," Itachi announced, but I never noticed anything after moments of walking on nothing but stone.

Focusing on my sight, I noticed a maple wooden gate that had a large symbol of red and white on the middle of the entrance; similar to a ball…But it seemed to be something like an Uchiwa.

"Itachi, what does that emblem on the entrance stand for," I requested, touching the door with my hands that turned into claws, "It seems like this is a resemblance to an Uchiwa."

"Because it is Sasuke; the Uchiwa represents that we are the first dragon clan and we are the ones that created fire for other demons to use." While he answered me, he backed away from the gate to look up to the two short pillars that were between it, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you open the gate for us!" Before I could speak, there were two umano, or I rather say drago demone since one had bright blue eyes and the other possessed olive green eyes, on the pillar glaring at Itachi, then at Sakura, then their eyes became wide when they saw me while my tail began to form.

They began to speak to whisper something to each other until the bright blue-eyed drago glanced at me. "Hey you; with the red shirt," He yelled while he glared at Sakura, "What is your name and who is that pink-haired ningen that's with you!"

"Why does it concern you that you need to know my name," I snarled roughly while I clutch unto Sakura's arm, "Mes affaires font mal au cul (Mind your own fucking business)."

"What the hell did you just say to me punk-ass~"

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke," Itachi spoke, glaring at the discourteous drago, "And it would be a tragedy if the leader found out that you called his youngest son a punk-ass; didn't let him in and decided to communicate about his lover like trash." For a few moments, the drago did not bother to speak any words, but he yelled at the other drago to open the gate while he pulled some kind of switch that was invisible to me. Once they did, both of the maple gates opened to reveal a society of drago demone.

My eyes have never seen this before in the centuries that I lived; ancient residences out of wood still in perfect shape and most were only one floor homes. There were open-air lamps that were made out of stone but were still kept clean like they were just built, trees that were entirely bright olive green and with leaves that do not want to fall off and rivers that seem to go endlessly through the town eastward. Once I strutted into the 'Uchiha Manor' I witnessed different sizes and forms of drago, infants and children to youth and elderly, but they were all a full drago demone instead of me; only possessing wings, claws and a tail. They seemed to be enjoying life with their famiglia, some practicing some kind of martial arts near a small forest and some leaving the town in umano form, until they glanced at me passing by.

Most of the famiglia gave me stares of surprise until all of drago demone came outside; continuing to stare at me and Sakura while we sustained to follow my fratello. I became uneasy with the multiple eyes staring at me and grabbed my blossom's hand tightly, trying to focusing what my goal was ahead, but I was also perturbed since I will be meeting my genitori in minutes. _What should I say to them when I finally meet them? I am planning to be familiar with them before I do anything reckless; similar to what Sakura said to me previously, but even if so, then what? Should I be angry at my madre for giving me away or both of them for my life to continue for centuries like this~_

"Sasuke...Are you alright," the blossom asked me while I hastily glanced at her; making her anxious for a short-lived moment, "I-I mean, you do seem worried and I just want to be sure that you're ok."

"I…I do not know if I am anxious or frightened. I do not know what to say to them."

"Well…I know that when you're in the moment that everything will be better instead of thinking about it," she smiled intertwining her hand with my claws, "And don't forget that I'm here."

Staring at her for a short instant, I smirked and kissed her forehead again; not wanting her or the smell of her hair to detach from me. When I glanced at Itachi, which was in front of me, he was smirking as well; knowing that I will get annoyed if I saw him, but I ignored the idiota and continued to admire my blossom even with the other drago demone staring at me.

Finally, after the pathway of drago demone ended, Itachi show the way to both me and Sakura to a stone stairway that was surrounded by bushes until we reached to the top. I became astounded by the mansion that was in front of me; the roof made out of tile with the color of ash grey, I could see that the doors on the outside were made out of rice paper, the wood clean, but strong and sturdy. When we strutted closer multiple umani, maschi or femmine, in a black long-sleeve uniform, welcomed Itachi, but stared at me with shock when they saw my eyes wonder to their own.

I glanced at Sakura to see that she was just as amazed like I was with the mansion; same as the outside, but the wood was lightened and the rice paper was much neater than the one outside. Nihongo (Japanese) paintings and words were on a scroll on the walls, but my attention was inverted when a femmine umano pulled unto my sleeve nervously. She seemed to be in her childhood years, maybe in the age of fifteen, but she seemed nervous when she glanced into my eyes.

"Umm...You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"N-N-No! It's just...That I never saw you here and...Umm...Mikoto-dono and Fugaku-dono want to see you in the tea room; they have just finished the tea ceremony a few minutes ago before you got here..."

"Very well," I said with no emotion, just enough to give me a petite smile then continued with the work with the other umani servants.

"Sasuke," my fratello spoke unto me critically; touching my shoulder with his hand, "Tou-san and Ka-san are in the room straight ahead. I'm not aloud to be there with you because Tou-san wants me to do something, but at least tell me what happened later."

"I...Do not know what is going to happen, fratello."

"Me either, just make sure that you don't kill him yet." I stud silently when he spoke those words and gazed at the distant door that was in front of me. Itachi was smirking at me, whom I saw at the corner of my eyes, and walked away; telling one of the servants to not bother me. Lastly, not wanting to wait any longer, I clutched unto Sakura's arm and lead her to the tea room entrance.

I opened the door with haste, just enough to see my madre and padre staring at me with the same color eyes that I possessed. My madre was a beautiful donna (woman), I assumed into her middle-age years, had extensive raven luscious hair to her waist and eyes so blameless that you knew that she was a kind-hearted person. She wore a traditional kimono, the colors of blue and white, and an extensive smile appeared on her face when she saw me. My padre, without looking at his eyes or his face, was a serious uomo (man); a strict facade in his eyes and short brown hair, he also appeared to have the same tear troughs that Itachi has. He seemed that he did not care of my rude entrance and, instead of scolding me like he should, continued to drink his tea.

I focused on my madre again and tears came out of her eyes; extending her arms to inform me to enter the embrace that she had for me. Not wanting to let my madre weep in front of me because of my absence, I strutted close to her and held her waist; just long enough for my madre to shed tears nonetheless.

"You've grown so much," my madre cried with her tone of voice sweet like flower nectar, "All of these centuries we have tried to find you, but we thought you were dead. Itachi kept looking for you; everyday for twenty years just for me to see you again."

"I...I am sorry madre. I never knew your existence until yesterday morning when I was in Venice."

"You mean, you were still there; ever since we put you in that orphanage?"

"No...I have traveled every ten or twenty years in a different location across the world. I told no one my name unless I had to; that is why it seemed so extended for you to find me."

"Well, I'm just glad my baby boy is home," she uttered; kissing my forehead and embracing me tightly until my padre strutted to me. I stud in front of him, my scarlet eyes staring at him with detest, which he seemed to mock with a smirk and folded his arms. "I want to see your demon powers; how much they evolved, since you separated from us."

"You mean you want to see what your progress is; existing as a creature that does not care for his young? And that you want to see how much of an adult I became so I can surpass you?"

"Watch your mouth, boy," My padre snarled while I returned his comment with a smirk, "Show me your true form."

"You are looking at my true form, padre. I did not change in my appearance like you wanted me to."

"I see; you're still a novice. A disappointment...But who is this with you," he asked strolling close to Sakura while I became unmoving, glancing at the floor. From what I can hear, he was two steps away from my blossom's location, but I still had the will to not relocate. "You have a human with you? Why is she here; there should be no humans in the Uchiha Manor unless it's our servants~"

"We made an agreement and we chose to stay together," I interrupted, "If I can give her knowledge of what I know about the wars and history of the world, she would travel with me for a week."

"Knowledge of the wars and history of the world...How would you know such things anyway; you were a Medici for centuries until you came to us~" Without the luxury of letting him finish his words, I dashed in front of him and grabbed his hand before he touched my blossom's rosette hair. I swiped the hand away from her and from my presence; my crimson eyes still showing the loathe directing in his direction.

"Never touch her," I roared; grabbing her left hand, "I have to look after her; unlike you who casts your own son into an orphanage! And you ask how I know about the wars and history of the world? I was in them padre; every single war that came to pass when I traveled to each country because the age that I seemed to be in this non-maturing body! Where in the hell were you stronzo (asshole) ~!"

"Sasuke, please stop," the rosette shouted over me, grabbed my arm, "I know that you're enraged, but please...Not in front of your mother." My eyes became wide and glanced at my madre; she was also shocked that I was cussing in front of her; holding her hands in front of her mouth.

"Sono spiacente, madre," I expressed disgracefully then continued to glare at my padre. He was staring at me while I turned my back and kissed my blossom's forehead affectionately then embraced her. My padre became noiseless and strutted to my madre, became seated next to her along with continued to gaze at my actions.

"There is a reason why we wanted you to come here in a late age, Sasuke," my padre stated at the same time as I stopped adoring my blossom and glanced at him, "There is something that we needed to tell you."

"And what is that? Is it why you left me in an orphanage or why you wanted to abandon me there?"  
"I know that you're upset with your father," my madre respond, "But please listen; there was a reason for it. Just sit down and he will explain everything to you, Sasuke." I grunted in response and became seated across from padre while I held unto my blossom's hand, which was sitting next to me.

Silence merely welcomed us for an instant until my padre sighed and stared into my onyx eyes with his own. The apprehension in the air started to thicken rapidly; not knowing if this 'explanation' was a ruse positioned by my padre or something life-threatening serious. "Well," I growled, "What is the truth?"

"The truth is... We wanted you to grow stronger in strength my instinct of your dragon nature; not by what we taught Itachi," my padre stated, "It seems that you are the strongest member of our clan, Sasuke; we had to do whatever was necessary for you to be protected...That's why we were forced to take you there; somewhere where these men couldn't find you."

"Men...What men are you speaking about? This clan is over-powered with prevailing drago demone."

"We are nothing compared to them...These men, or demons, are strong enough to take this clan to its knees, if it wasn't for the allies that we have. There are three men that you should know before we tell you about anything else, one of them is extremely dangerous to our clan and has caused problems before you or Itachi was born. His name is Orochimaru; a snake demon that is responsible for every humans legends being born."

"Orochimaru," Sakura questioned while she glanced at me, "He was in that Japanese legend about him was being killed by the God of Storms and Sea, Susano'o."

"Not only that, but many others that was before you were born. He tormented the Aztecs, Greeks, the country India and so forth for the past two thousand years so that the legend will be around the world."

"But what does that have to do with our clan, padre?"

"A lot of things Sasuke...Trying to destroy the clan one thousand years ago, all he wanted was to control us and to use our power to slaughter human life as well as the life of other demons for his own selfish needs. I did not agree to it and, a few decades later, he brought his army to fight against us. We were almost dying and our clan's power was nothing until we called our allies, the demonic angels, to help us defeat and eradicate Orochimaru. Fortunately, we were able to gravely wound him and sent him to hell before anything else got worse. I do not know how, but he escaped and wants to do the same ambition like he did thousands of years ago."

"What does this have to with anything connected to me?"

"I will answer that when I am done, Sasuke," he sighed impatiently, "It will be explained soon."

"Very well, please continue."

"...This next man is very mysterious for his type of breed and is considered unpredictable. His name is Shimura Danzou; a demon that seems to be focused on having power to himself to rule this country and all of the demon territories to make this world 'better' for demons by killing humans and experimenting on them for test proposes. This is all we know about him."

"Unfortunately we don't know his where abouts," my madre stated glancing at me, "For all we know, he could be in Japan or another country."

"And, from our recourses, we know who is responsible for Orochimaru and Danzou's occurrences at the present. His name is Uchiha Madara; a fellow clan member but also our clan's founder and your great-grandfather."

"My bisnonno (great-grandfather); how is that possible? Why would he betray the clan~"

"I don't know myself, the information says that he wanted the world to be better and use them to change, but we cannot trust his words."

Suddenly, my padre stud in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulder; staring in my eyes with onyx spheres. "This is where you come in, Sasuke. No one can overcome or execute them and you're the only one who can. You have your great-grandfathers demon powers; the strongest in the entire clan and you're the only one that can save humanity and demon breeds. That is why your mother and I decided that you're going to stay here to train so you can kill them."

"...Padre...You left me towards internal turmoil centuries ago, so you can train me to protect my clan; a clan that I began to despise? Did you know how much I wanted to kill you when I first saw your face today? But, if it is for my famiglia; I will do it."

A smile was plastered on both of my madre and padre's facade, but no since of joy was in my heart or in any fraction of my being. I felt the same; still wanting to slaughter both of them, it also felt that this entire discussion was just an explanation on why they left me and their excuse._ My madre and my padre are sickening demoni; caring for only themselves. I can only trust my fratello and my blossom that I passionate onto my very soul. _

"Sasuke...If it's alright with you...Can I go home now?" I glanced at Sakura to see her gazing at me with sorrow. It seems that she wanted me to have my space so I can 'have a bond' with my genitori or she was home sick. Either way, I did not want her to leave me...Not yet. "It is fine, but I want you to stay with me a little longer; maybe a week?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I know that my mom and dad are worried about me now since I didn't contact them~"

"Sasuke; you cannot let a human stay here," my padre stated with seriousness, "This is the time for your training; not for any other species to be here."

"I have to agree to your father; your training is more important right now."

"Charogne (bastard) ~"

"It's ok Sasuke," my blossomed smiled, "Like I said I need to get back home, but I will see you at school again right?"

"Yes I~"

"I will not allow you to go into that human school," My padre stated while I began to glare at his presence, "Your training comes first before anything; even this human girl. Instead you will be instructed and you will train here in the Uchiha Clan area."

"But I do not desire to~!"

"You're still acting like a child? After five centuries of trying to find you? No matter; I will not tolerate you to disobey me, Sasuke. And with that; you must marry someone so that the Uchiha name belongs to you again. Let her in." I turned my head slightly in order to be disgusted by not a regular demon, a Succubus, but a Succubus that I knew. It had the same crimson hair and eyes; the eyes that seemed to lust for me for years, a tail that whisked around her disgusting body and on the clan's family white robe. She strutted next to my father, smiling at me with her repulsive white organized teeth, while my father glanced at me pleased. "Sasuke, this is Karin; your new fiancée. We meet her a week ago and she is suitable for you to marry her~"

"I am not marrying that fils de une putain (son of a whore)," I roared; standing up, "I killed her with my own hands; she should be in hell right now, burning!"

"Sasuke; that's enough," the charogne of a padre seethed, "It does not matter what you say; this is for your own benefit! Marrying another demon will grant you the Uchiha surname so you can become the leader of this clan when I retire instead of your brother! Don't you want that~?"

"This is the same with my adopted padre, Lorenzo de' Medici, said and forced me to do as well! But on his deathbed he regretted it and wanted to let me become happy with the woman that I chose; why do you not want me to at least have that choice?"

"Because there is no reason for you to have any choice until you have the surname with a full-fledged demon, it is settled Sasuke; the wedding will start two days from now. However, the human that you have brought here knows everything about us and this clan. She needs to die or erase her memories about us, so I will let a messenger~"

Without any words, I clutched unto Sakura's wrist and pulled her to my chest; snarling at my padre before leaving the room. I knew that my blossom wanted me to have space, but I did not want to get married to someone that I already know I am going to despise. I wanted her by my side and only her; no other umano or demone will take her place that is settled into my heart. No one can compare the purity or love that she can give me when I tell her how I feel one day.

Not wasting anytime, I carried Sakura once again and dashed into the air with my wings ripping the back of my shirt. I only glanced at her for a few moments to see that she was glancing at me at the same time I was, but she seemed worried about my behavior. "Sasuke, are you sure that you should take me? I mean what happens if you disobey your parents~"

"Nothing will happen; I can guarantee that they will not do anything to me if they want me to save the Uchiha clan. Although, I am not taking you back home just yet."

"Huh? B-But Sasuke~"

"Today will be the last day to take you anywhere...So I will spend time with you once more. If you disagree, then I will take you home if you are strongly against it, but I do want an answer before we arrive there."

"I...I do want to at least spend the night there. I mean, just before I won't see you anymore."

**"**Valde puteus (Very well)," I grinned before I hasted further speed to our destination, "This time I will let you decide where you want to go." A small smile was on her face when my sentence was finished and I smirked at her; gazing into her eyes. She was still beautiful, on occasion more beautiful every minute I placed my eyes into hers, and I wanted her to love me the same way as I love her. _Maybe I can confess my love with her since we are alone and not in a rush... Maybe, tonight will make a difference on how we feel about each other._

_

* * *

_

When two hours have passed by, we arrived in Nagoya; just the right time for Sakura to go to the Nagoya castle to sight see. It is amazing to me that she never saw the castle; the sea green tiles that is on the many roof tops it has, until the very top it was possessing two golden talismans to prevent it to burn in a fire, and thousands of pounds of stone underneath the castle to hold it in place.

It brought me amusement when I glanced at her eyes, which were wide with excitement, and we strutted inside with me explaining the history that the castle brought unto the city. Next, I carried my blossom into the Tokugawa Art Museum, where it did seem to bring me joy when she would gaze at the art with such admiration that I could kiss her. Although, we stayed in the museum for two hours; it was getting rather late. I advised her that we should go to our hotel, but she was against it and wanted to go somewhere else before we left.

Sighing, I took her to the nearest place to the hotel, Shirakawa Park, and landed next to a river with fish swimming with the current. The cherry blossom trees that were surrounding us were flowing with the wind and the bridge away from us had lanterns to show the reflection of the water. She was astounded by how nature could be so relaxing, which could explain why she would lean on my shoulder, and continued to listen to the water.

After a few minutes, she was finally satisfied and I dashed to our hotel room window; noticing that the window was open because of the curtains flowing out with the summer breeze. I placed her on the wooden floor and closed the window only to see the hotel keys on the table near them. Once I gave her one, I gazed at the hotel room that I have 'paid' for; two beds that were only a few feet apart from each other and a television that was flat on the wall. "Make yourself comfortable, Sakura," I stated, placing my wings into my skin, "We will leave tomorrow like as we scheduled so I can take you to your home~"

"Sasuke? Why...Why did you take me out like this?" I stared at her for a brief moment; only in return from her was to glance to another direction. "It doesn't seem like you...I mean when we first meet, you were always so strict and uncaring. Now it's like you're watching over me and caring so much that it seems~"

"Sakura...I need to confess something to you," I spoke while I strutted towards her; gazing down at her from my height, "Even though you do not seem to know how I am with umano or any demone that I know, you are dissimilar and extraordinary than anyone that I ever meet. I...Love you, Haruno Sakura, and I want you to be with me." Before she could speak, I held her hand and kneeled on the floor; kissing her hand. "I know that everything that I have done to you, you may not forgive me, but I wanted to confess my feeling for you before you say anything else."

"Why…Why do you love me? You didn't seem to care last week; you treated me like some kind of prostitute that has no choice to follow you around! When we first meet, you didn't even acknowledge me or gave me any purpose to live; just to only comfort you!"

"What can I do to prove myself?"

"You can tell me the truth Sasuke; did you rape me or not?"

"…Yes, I did; but not for the reason that what you think~"

"Then what's the reason? I don't know…I don't know why I stayed with you last week; I could have found my way back home by myself without you. I don't even care about the deal that we made anymore; I just want to know why!"

My eyes trailed down to the floor, knowing that I did not deserve her love or her presence in front of me, but I did wanted her to forgive me and all of my sins that I have committed. "Please, just listen to what I have to say before you make your decision, Sakura."

"Why should I even trust you? Why should I even listen to what you have to say; you're nothing but a heartless dragon."

"I guess...I do deserve this from you," I smirked while something wet trickled down my face, "After all, I had intercourse with you by force twice against your will, I treated you like the women in my time; my past victims. I know that you will never forgive me for what I did. But I want to say that I adore you for millions of reasons; mostly because you make me feel...Human when I am near or with you. I want you to stay with me for all eternity; without you, my life will continue to be like this. I desire to have children with you; please, Sakura, give me another opportunity to stay with you. To let me show you how much I love you."

She stud silent, but I tightened my hold on her hand; trying to cry into tears in front of her, however I was unsuccessful. She possessed some kind of power towards me to make my tears stream down my face, but I was not bothered by it; I wanted her love more than anything...Even my own life.

"Sasuke, I think its best that we don't see each other anymore. I mean, you're a prince if you think about it and I'm just a human to your parents and to your family. We're not meant for each other."

"...I understand," I stated; facing away from her and into my bed, "I will make sure that you are awake in the morning so I can take you home."

"Ok. Thanks for understanding Sasuke." _I do not have a choice in the matter...It does not concern you that I love you no matter what, but my padre might be right. Loving an umano is forbidden, but I still feel that I am attracted to her more than anyone. _I gazed back at Sakura to see her getting the bed as well, wearing short black pants and a magenta short-sleeve shirt, telling me goodnight, but I did not respond back to her; my heart was turning black of rejection and the hatred of me began to form. _Sometimes I do wonder...If I did not rape her and took her to the United States like I was suppose to do...Would I have her as a bride now or will the result be the same? Either way, it's too late; my fate and destiny took me a different direction because of my actions. Maybe one day I will love someone else..._

_**May 14, 2010 (Nagoya, Japan) **__**5:43**__**am**_

_**{In Hotel}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"Sakura...Har...kura; you...to...get up...Wake...up," Opening my eyes, I saw Sasuke shaking me with no expression on his face and pulled me up so I could see the sunlight outside. "Sasuke, it's too early~"

"This time is more efficient. That way, your madre and padre will know that I dropped you off exactly in twelve hours; the same time when the airplane arrives here from the United States. Pack your things; we are leaving when you are done."

"But Sasuke~"

"I do not have time to have any conversations with you...My wedding is tomorrow and I need to be there as soon as I can. Get ready." After his words, he left the room and slammed the door on the way out. It harmed me a little since he was kind, affectionate and thoughtful yesterday, but insensitive and enraged today. _I guess he's still thinking about yesterday night...I hope that he will get over it soon._

Yawning, I got out of the bed and took a short shower; thinking about what happened last night. I never knew that Sasuke felt that way about me and I think I saw also heard him crying, but I guess that's why he's like that today because I just...I don't know. Maybe I wasn't ready for a commitment like that or maybe I was scared that Sasuke will kill me if something didn't go right. _Maybe I was a little heartless yesterday...I should tell him that I feel the same way ever since I first meet him, but... _I sighed when I turned off the water and began to get dressed in the clothes that I wore yesterday, but when I came out of the bathroom Sasuke was just finishing packing everything that I owned in my red bag and threw it to me, which I barely caught.

"Sasuke, what in the~"

"I packed everything for you and we are leaving now. During this trip I do not want to speak about anything, so if you are looking for a response, you are not talking to me; you are talking to the sky and its natural world. Let us go."

I became silent and strutted up to him; letting him pick me up and jump out the window while his wings grew; dashing away from the rising sun. The only noise that was ringing in my ears was the sound of the wind and Sasuke's wings flapping through it, which made me feel guiltier than I already was and I wanted to start a conversation with him, but I forgot that he wouldn't respond to me. _Did I hurt him this much; so much that he treating me worse than he ever did? I thought he would be use to his heart being broken because of the deaths of his wives, but I didn't know that it wasn't __**this**__ bad. _

Twenty minutes passed and I noticed that we were in downtown Osaka and it was not long before I wouldn't see Sasuke anymore. I still felt terrible that he didn't speak with me and I wanted to see his eyes again before we separated, but when I finally look into them, they were pitch black; nothing but traces of hatred and aggravation in them, which made me frightened when he gazed at me. Looking down, I saw my house and Sasuke landed at the front door, giving me my bag before he walked away without saying a word to me.

"Sasuke; wait," I shouted; making him stop, but not face towards my direction, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt so much about what happened last night...I just...Need time, ok? I mean it's kind of sudden and you're going to get married soon; so I thought that it will cause something to happen if you loved me or saw me. I... Love you too; ever since I first meet you, but your attitude towards me and others scare me at times. Just please, keep touch with me; promise that you'll never forget about me, please?"

No words were expressed or said that came from Sasuke's side, but he did turn to gaze at me and smirked at me; mouthing the words 'wait for me' before he took off into the morning heavens. I cried many times; hoping that he will come back and at least answer me, but he continued to leave me; causing me to shed tears and scream his name. Fortunately enough, my mother heard me and sprinted outside, standing next to me also holding me; asking me multiple times what happened, but I continued to shed tears.

Sighing, she led me inside of the house telling my father about me and he did ask what was wrong, but I never answered him. _Now I know what it feels, for someone to just leave you when you finally confessed your feelings to them. It feels dreadful; like somebody tore your very soul out of your body and stabbed it, like it hurts, but it won't harm you. If Sasuke was feeling like this, then why did he smirk at me like that and why did he say 'wait for me' just now? Maybe he's planning something, or thought I was hilarious for confessing my feelings and wanted me to suffer like he did...It's just hard to tell now...Very hard. _

_**June 1, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) **__**12:10**__**pm**_

_**{Konoha High School}**_

_**Same P.O.V**_

_It's been four weeks since Sasuke's gone and still nothing happens,_ I sighed while I strutted through the hallway to the lunch room, _and that high school dance is coming up in three days. Ino's going out with some guy that I don't know so I'm guessing I'm going alone or staying home. _It has been stressful since my sophomore year is almost over, that and the fact that the one I love is married to a girl that he doesn't like, so I really didn't get much sleep or rest.

I was thinking about Sasuke each time I look ahead of my desk, which depressed me for a while until the lunch bell ringed. _At least I have three more periods before I get home so I can try to sleep again. _When I finally arrived at the lunch room, I noticed that every student was in a group, but I also become aware of spiky bright blonde hair and the laugh that it carried with it. It was Naruto eating ramen with a girl with lavender eyes and long dark blue hair that was to her waist, but I didn't care about that at the moment and sprinted up to them; slamming the table in front of them with my hands.

"Naruto; where's Sasuke?"

"Well hi Sakura-chan! You know it would be really nice if you said hi first! I mean that's kind of rude; I didn't even see you for I don't know how long and~"

"Where's Sasuke, Naruto? I want to know where his is!"

"Vae (damn); ok, ok; Sheesh! Sasuke is still at the Uchiha Clan Mansion; he really never left out of there so I guess that would explain why you would~"

"Did you speak with him yet; what did he say~?"

"Dammit Sakura; will you just calm down," he yelled, scaring the girl next to him, "I'll explain everything, just sit down." Not saying anything, I sat across from them while Naruto sighed and looked at me with seriousness that I never seen before. "Teme's...Really been aggressive lately and he told me what happened between you two."

"What did he say about me?"

"That you destroyed him for denying his love at first, but he still loves you. I can't believe that he was denying this at first; I knew you too will love each other a lot."

"Wait...You did say that Sasuke was aggressive? Why is that?"

"Heh, I really wouldn't blame him anyway. Have you seen Karin now? She's like a person, I mean Succubus, which just can't live unless she's with him every second," he stated slurping the ramen from his cup, "I know she was transformed into that because what she did when she was a human, but that damn tail of hers is always on him; he almost ripped it off!"

"Doesn't he have a cell phone or anything that I can contact him with?"

"Awe man; how can you love each other without you knowing?" Naruto laughed; so hard that he almost choked on the ramen he had in his mouth, "Sasuke-teme hates technology! He can't stand it, but he drives a car if he has to. He says that quote: 'Every umano should know how to use their own minds and voices instead of technology helping them; it makes them brainless'. Besides he's always busy with training, training and more training."

"Then can you take me to him? Please; I need to ask him something that's been bothering me."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but no one is allowed through the gate except for Uchiha Clan members or a member is with them. Although, they accept letters from humans around Japan and send them to the clan members since some of them are half-breeds. That's how teme and I are communicating with each other right now."

"That's great Naruto," I smiled, calmly sitting in my seat, "I'll give the letter to you after school. But I do need to ask you something."

"Huh? What is it?" I stared at Naruto and the girl next to them intensely before I stud up gathering my things for the next period. "Why are you here and who is she?"

"Oh," he grinned, "Well, this is my fiancée Hyuuga Hinata of the Guardian Angels. She the next heir and the clan members finally said it was ok to marry her because I only protect others with my demon powers."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hinata."

"Y-You to Sakura-chan," she smiled, bowing while I grinned. But Naruto was laughing at the poor girl, which made her blush in deep red, until he stopped when I gazed at him. "Now why are you here, Naruto?"

"Mom and dad don't want me to drop out so I'm here, but we should go before we're late."

"It was good to see you, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled, collecting her things while Naruto led her to the hallway. I grinned at Naruto's life of having a fiancée and strutted down the hallway to my next class, home economics, but I mostly thought about Sasuke and what to write in the letter. _Well...Naruto did say that he still loves me, so I just hope that he forgives me on what I said. Maybe something good will come out of this; I'm sure of it._

_**June 1, 2010 (Nagoya, Japan) **__**1:26**__**pm**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Forestry}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

With a charcoal color gray as well as black katana in my right hand, I carefully glanced ahead where I was with my mentor, Uchiha Satoru, next to me in the trees. Knowing the knowledge of my clan, I recently found out that human trespassers, mostly tourists, roam around the area and padre wants them eliminated when they are too close. Well, that information and that the fact that I am training once again on my abilities to kill umano and demone with a gift that my padre gave me on my wedding day...A sickening day to remember for me. Assassination was a requirement in my training; to wear a black and blue Uchiha Clan robe uniform everywhere I train was also a requirement. Although black and blue represented the noble famiglia I was in, I could careless; as long as I was able to slaughter a umano because of my 'wife's' pointless arguments, I could let out the anger I had for days.

"Sasuke, control yourself and your breathing," my mentor whispered, "I know that your emotions maintain your powers, but do not let anger get in front of your goal."

"I know that...Do not bother to repeat yourself again; the result is the same, Satoru," I commented until I became silent when a umano ragazzo (boy) with his padre strutted through the forest, speaking about the legend of our clan's existence.

Not waiting for Satoru's command like I regularly do, I leaped in front of them and stabbed through both of their hearts with my swiftness before placing the katana into my sheath. When I glanced at Satoru, I noticed that he was shocked about my speed increased by reading his thoughts, but came from the trees to check the bodies. "Very impressive, Sasuke; this is the fastest time that I saw a demon in our clan kill humans like that."

"Save your praise towards me; am I done for today of not?"

"Yes, you're free to go now." I scoffed at his amazement and strutted to the Uchiha Clan area; members bowing as I pass them by in the communities, but I did not pay attention to any of them; just on the temple ahead. While I entered the temple with the rice-paper sliding door, students and teachers bowed to me until I left the room.

The other students seemed to have no care when they were practicing their archery, but it was more difficult and serious for my archery skills to be like a master's; although I do not plan to use a bow and arrow anytime soon. Gathering my equipment for practice; my other mentor Uchiha Masako, who was a drago demone with purple-violet hair and golden eyes, strutted next to me.

"Well, hello Sasuke," she smirked while I continued to gather everything, "How's your marriage with the Succubus, Karin?"

"Je m'en sacre (I do not fucking care)," I grinned; strutting outside to the targets on the trees, "She is a snake that is poisoning me from the inside. I loathe her so much, but if I kill her now, I will not be able to see her...My lovely blossom."

"You mean the cherry blossom," she asked, "I thought you and her stopped talking to each other."

"Aa...We have stopped," I stated; aiming at a tree and used the arrow to pierce through the tree trunk, "But I still love her; not matter what, I told her to wait before we departed four weeks ago."

"But what happens if she does not love you anymore? You know that not any human that knows the Uchiha clan's existence, except if their family is married to an Uchiha, should die or have their memories erased. What are you going to do then?" I became silent once again; concentrating on a near Sakura tree branch that still had the flowers on them.

"All I can do is wait for my blossom to grow again and to show its petals to me. If it blooms still, then I will slaughter the snake that coils around it, but if it does not," I paused while I let go of the arrow; snapping the branch of flowers off the tree and into the ground, "Then it will be cut down piece by piece. That is how trees die."

"Of course it is...But Sasuke; today I think you need to help someone with their archery skills. Since you already passed me and my class yesterday, I need extra help."

"I do not mind it, just be sure that it is someone that I can tolerate." Masako laughed with my sentence ended, but called her students soon after to tell each one to have a partner; mentioning that I was available. Of course, there were some femmine drago demone that wanted to be with me, squealing that I was handsome for my age, but Masako picked out a girl that I never noticed before.

She possessed extensive auburn hair, amber eyes, but wore red, which was the beginner color of Masako's school. This femmine was strange to me, since she would not faint or squeal when she saw me, but she bowed respectfully and said 'I hope that with you teaching me, I can become better, Sasuke-dono'. Either way, when all of the students continued to practice with their partner, I trained her to have the perfect shot the first time, but have some at the edge of the target, which made her more determined to practice more. I smirked at her confidence, but I stopped when I noticed her scent was more like a umano's instead of a drago and when she was thinking in her mind about her cena (evening meal) with her genitori.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-dono," she asked until I strutted to her ear. She shivered when my breathe was brushing near her ear until I held her bow and arm straight for her.

"Who are you and why are you here, ningen?"

"H-How did you know about me being a~"

"Quiet down; before they kill you," I commanded; making her let go of the arrow to hit the tree in the direct center, "I will ask again; who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Tanaka Sayuri, I only came here so I can learn archery; I honestly didn't know that this was the Uchiha Clan."

"Calm down, I believe that you did not know about this place. I promise that your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Sasuke-dono. I am sorry for this unconvinced time; when I was coming out of the school in Osaka, my mother and~"

"You lived in Osaka? Was the school that you go to Konoha High School?"

"Yes it is...I'm guessing that you're going to ask about Sakura?"

"You know her?"

"Umm...Yes sir; she's in all of my classes and you were to. But I didn't know that you would be the leader's son."

"Neither did I," I smirked; continuing to instruct her on her archery while we continued our conversation. From the day to the sunset, we only talked about my blossom and what she was doing today at her school. It seemed that she was upset for the rest of the four weeks, but brightened up today when she wrote something recklessly on paper. It did concern me for a minute, but Masako dismissed each student and Sayuri waved good-bye before running away to her that time, a drago messenger arrived in front of me and presented two letters; saying that it was from Osaka.

Opening one of the letters I noticed Sakura's scent and she wrote: 'Hi Sasuke. Sorry for not writing you anytime soon, but I didn't know that I could write you. Anyway, I want to be with you and I decided to wait for you like you said earlier. So write me back'. A smile creped on my face when I read the letter that she sent me, until I noticed the other letter that was behind it and scowled...The blonde idiota decided to write back the comment that I said about his intelligence.

Sighing, I opened the letter and he wrote: 'Hey teme! Ignoring your last letter about how much of a retard I am, I wanted to tell you about the upcoming dance that's going to happen in Konoha in three days! Sakura-chan's going to be there and I know you want to go!' _A dance...Is there some kind of festivity or is someone getting married? Although...Something __**can**__ happen if I go..._Not worrying about it anymore, I strutted to the Uchiha Clan Mansion to see the servants bowing at my emergence and some opening the door for me to enter; taking the equipment that I had on my body. I entered the main room to see my madre wearing an exceptional black and blue robe; walking up to me and kissing my cheek before my padre entered with a special black robe on.

"Is there anything that you need us to do before we go, Sasuke?"

"No madre; you can go on and enjoy yourself with padre," I responded; continue to glare at padre while I strutted into an empty room, which is my meditation room. I recently found out that my ancestry of Uchiha Madara gave me unique abilities that he too possessed, which was able to control fire, lightning, manipulation of minds and summoning other spirits of drago. The ancestry also transformed my drago stage; which is supposed to be a Japanese drago, but I am an European drago because of what I have experienced and learned from when I was born. But, to control and maintain these powers that I have obtained, I need to meditate everyday to be sure that everything, even my emotions, are balanced.

It does seem pointless, but it does help when I am angered or wanting to kill something. _Maybe that is why Madara meditated his drago powers? I may not ever know or meet him, so I should not worry about it._ Minutes later, I noticed a sharp noise that went through my ears and footsteps that became closer to my being. It was my 'wife' Uchiha Karin; tapping unto my shoulder and trying to get my attention, but I purposely ignored her to see if she would leave me be. Unfortunately, that did not happen and instead she complained about me ignoring her; saying that she wanted to have sex with me before we go to bed so we could have a child together.

I stopped meditating and glared at her harshly while she smiled until I smirked at her. "So, do you want to Sa-su-ke?" she murmured while she pressed her breasts each other so I can see it through her robe, "Maybe it will be a boy."

"I know that you cannot have any children Karin; the answer is no."

"What? B-But Sasuke you never said no before!"

"Because I felt sorry for me turning you into a Succubus, but now I see that it suits you very well."

"But I'll die without you having sex with me; did you forget~?"

"I did not forget," I stated while I strutted up to her and grabbed her by the throat, "And I do not care; you need to rot in hell where you belong, Lupa!"

"B-But Sasuke~" Throwing her unto the ground, I left the meditation room and went into my bedroom; lying on the bed also trying to calm myself down from the event. However, I glanced at the garden that was next to my bedroom to see a Sakura tree by itself while I smirked; missing my own blossom's warmth next to me. _Now I do regret on trying to kill her...Her smile makes me feel joyous and her scent pleasure's me to no end. Now that I know she loves me...It is almost time to pay her a visit soon. _Yawning, I blew out the candle next to my bed and fell asleep; dreaming that she was next to me; holding me for comfort.

_**June 2, 2010 (Nagoya, Japan) **__**8:51**__**am**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Same P.O.V**_

_I do not understand why padre would call a meeting this early in the morning, _I yawned once again while my tail whisked around the floor, _although I see a reason why he would..._ I was in the Uchiha meeting room; where padre announced there was an important announcement that he wanted everyone in the royal blood to hear, but I was in no mood to be tampered with. Fortunately enough, my fratello was on my side with padre waking us up, but was in a worse mood than I was in. Madre seemed to be fully awake, although she was drinking the tea in her hand for thirty minutes now, but all attention was on my padre and the Lupa of a wife Karin that became seated across from us.

"Sasuke," my padre called while I glared at him, "Why didn't you have intercourse with Karin last night if you knew that she cannot live without it?"

"It is very simple, padre, I despise the wife that **you **picked for me. I will kill her if she is not out of my sight."

"I picked her because you already knew her and she was not a human~"

"I killed her when she **was **a umano one month ago because what she is today. I will not continue this marriage any further."

"You have no choice in the matter! You married her for the sake of the clan; so you can have the Uchiha surname~!"

"And I have it; I want a divorce! This is marriage is causing me to be miserable; I loathe her and I want her dead~!"

"That's enough, Sasuke," my madre shouted; causing me to become silent, "Is this...About the human that you had with you?" I did not answer her and glared at padre with every trace of hatred in my eyes. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, madre; I do love her, but why would it matter? For all I have known; padre makes the decisions for me."

"I want to meet her someday, so I can make my son happy," she smiled while padre, Karin and I stared at her shock with bewilderment, "But if she displeases me, then she will die Sasuke, you will have to kill her and you will stay with Karin. Is that understood?"

"S-Si madre; grazie mille (thank you very much)," I stated before I sprinted outside to find Tanaka Sayuri's scent that was near the Masako's Archery temple. Sayuri was practicing her archery at the same place as yesterday, but she was missing the target I assigned her; causing her to have a 'colorful vocabulary' before I sprinted next to her.

"S-Sasuke-dono," she feared; looking away shamefully, "Gomen nasai; I didn't mean to~!"

"I need you to do me a favor before you arrive to Konoha," I stated while I gave her a letter that I wrote this morning, "This is for Haruno Sakura and I need it delivered straight to her as soon as you can. Do not open it or spread any tales about our relationship; you know the consequences if you do, understand?"

"Yes Sasuke-dono; I understand and I will deliver it as soon as it's ten o' clock!"

"Grazie, Tanaka Sayuri," I smirked while I strutted to the mansion; smiling about my blossom's facial expression when she reads the letter. _Sakura...Just because of my mother's kindness, generosity and love, we have finally given a chance for us to be married or engaged...To your surprise I'm not telling you yet; I want to be there to see your face...Really shortly..._

_

* * *

_

_Preview of chapter 7_

_I came outside on the roof of the school by myself to eat my homemade lunch, but then I saw this senior walking up to me and smiling "Hey, what are you doing up here alone anyway, Sakura?" "W-Wait, how do you know my name anyway; I don't even know you." "I've seen you here for a while before you left four weeks ago with a guy. Did know who he was though; was he your boyfriend?" "N-No! I don't have a boyfriend~" "Then I'm taking you to the dance tomorrow and I wont take now for an answer." Before I could say anything, he left without a word until I began to get a little nervous...If he's going to take me to the dance, then what happens with Sasuke when he comes and sees me?_

_

* * *

Well thanks again for reading this; I'm very happy that I finished this and I'll try to update sooner; I already have the notes ready for it anyway! Bai-bai people! XD  
_


	7. Pathway of Devotion

Hey everyone, how's it going? Yeah, I know I'm late...AGAIN. But don't worry, chapter 7 is here and here to stay! So enjoy it sillies! XD

* * *

_**June 4, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 11:23 am**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

Slowly waking up from my sleep, I stood up from my bed and opened the back door to the garden that was next to the breathing space. Finally alone, this space was mine to have to myself. I breathed in the morning air that flowed through my room and listened to the birds that were hidden in the trees, before I stepped into the garden's stone path.

It has been two days from the time when the succubus left my existence and, since then, I have become more peaceful without having forceful sex every night. My mind seemed to be in tranquility, since my mother has given me and my blossom an opportunity to finally marry, including that my anger seemed to vanish from my life. _Although, it was because of Karin, my anger almost slaughtered her in my bed... I would not regret doing so, but it will upset madre. Of course I wouldn't have done so if it made madre cry..._I grinned at my thoughts while I was gently pressing my fingers on one of my red azalea, but I was distracted when two of the umano servants were laughing about something instead of working.

Gazing through the flora, I noticed two femmine (females) , one that possessed short navy hair and the other possessed medium-length silver hair, speaking about my name until I dashed in front of them with the wind catching up to my pace. They were more afraid than surprised, judging by how their eyes instantly went wide as well as their bodies shook, and bowed immediately for forgiveness, however I was not interested listening to their mercy.

"S-S-Sasuke-dono, please forgive us and our indolence," the navy-haired umano cried, "We are dreadfully sorry!"

"Y-Yes...G-Gomen n-n-nasai~"

"I could careless on what you were talking about or why you were not working. Why are you speaking my name like a disease that has no cure?"

"W-We just heard that you were crueler when you were married to 'her' and now you're not! I swear, we didn't insult your name or cursed it~!"

"Why are you speaking about my personal life," I questioned at her, roared while I grabbed unto the navy-haired umano, "Apparently some one should teach you how to mind your own affairs!"

"P-Please Sasuke-dono; I did not mean any harm to you!"

I snarled at her words, causing her to become stiff, while sniffed the servant's hair that I was pulling unto and threw her on the ground. She had terror in her pathetic cerulean eyes when I held my claws in the air, but I stopped before I was going to strike her face. _At this rate, I will become like father...A heartless demon that does not care for anything except for the clan's purpose. I cannot do this if I want Sakura to love me..._Without looking at the servant, I placed my claws on my sides and strutted away.

"Be sure to water my red azaleas," I stated, glancing at the silver-haired servant, "They seem to be wilting."

"Of course Sasuke-dono," the silver-haired umano bowed, "I will be sure to do so, but before you go... may I ask you something if it doesn't bother you?"

"You may ask...What is it?"

"I was just...Surprised that you were not going to hit my friend because of our lack of working. Why did you not strike her and me for punishment?"

"If I do then I will be like my padre and I despise him more than anything or any human that I have seen. I want to be like my madre, which her qualities are compassionate, loving, and pleasant, and to direct the clan with that order. Nothing like that will be in my padre's veins, but I am willing to change everything when he retires. And besides, I was raised by umano, humans in Italiano, not by him or anyone in the clan."

"You're willing to change everything? Even the Uchiha clan traditions?"

"If it is harming others, then so be it. I must ask why you seem to care about my opinion. It does not concern you if you know and if you fight back you will be killed."

"I...Umm...Just wanted to know. I thought you were like Fugaku-dono~"

"I will never be like that heartless, whore-loving, spurius (bastard) that takes advantages of anyone for selfish purposes! I loathe him, even if he brought me in this world of hate and anger!"

"I-I'm sorry that you feel that way..."

"It is fine...What is your name and the other one? I may hire both of you as my personal servants."

"Well...My name is Maika and she is Saika. We live outside of the mansion together~"

"Not anymore, both of you will stay near my room at all times. Just in case I need you and you will start tonight. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Sasuke-dono, this is a large opportunity! We will not disappoint you!"

I smirked at Maika when she told Saika to bow to me, but I noticed that Saika was carrying a basket with white, scarlet and yellow roses until I strutted to her and chose one white rose.

"And may I ask why are these roses are being collected? Is it another wedding for me or is it one for the family."

"A-Actually," the one named Saika stuttered, "W-We were suppose to gather different colors of r-roses for the upcoming Imperial Dance for tonight, but~"

"Imperial Dance; who is it for?"

"Well...It is for you so you can choose a wife. That what Fugaku-dono gave orders to us today."

I became silent when I glanced at their eyes with loathe once more, causing them to whimper at my sight, however I did not seem to care and placed the rose on the stone path. "Stop gathering roses and move to your new rooms immediately." I commanded while I strutted towards the way of my genitori's (parent's) room.

I began to snarl when my padre's name came from the servant's lips and then I knew that he was still against me becoming married to a ningen (human). _I do not understand why padre is against me loving an umano, even when madre approved of it! I love her and I will not let anyone stand in my way to marry her; not even my own famiglia! _When I approached my genitori's room, I clawed the flimsy rice-paper door off of the wood that keeps it into place and roared in the room, causing my madre and padre to stare at me with astonishment.

"I demand an explanation about this," I snarled, advancing to my padre and began to choke him with rage, "What is this about an Imperial Dance that this going to happen tonight; about forcing me to choose a wife! I already told you, fucking asshole, that I love Haruno Sakura; why would you twist madre's words so you can torture my life once again~?"

"Calm down Sasuke," my madre yelled, clutching unto my claws that were around my padre's neck tightly, "I made the decision myself, you should not hurt your father because of it."

"Ma-Madre, you made the decision?"

"Yes Sasuke, I did. Your father is right after all and I planned the Imperial Dance to see if you can pick a better wife than a ningen. You need a lover that is strong, not a ningen that can die easily~"

"Fucking putain (whore)," I roared, "You have no right to change what my heart has already placed for someone! How many times do I have to say 'I love her' for you to fucking get it? I am not attending, so you can cancel it~!"

"Sasuke," My padre seethed at me, causing me to glare at both of my genitori, "Cussing at me is usual, but at your mother is harshly forbidden! There is nothing that you can do about the Imperial Dance tonight and if you do not attend then you **will **be stripped from the leader position and **will** be condemned! Do you understand boy?" I became silent when my asshole of a padre's eyes glared at me with aggravation, but I snorted and faced the direction of the entrance of the room. "I know that you hear me and I demand an answer from you Sasuke~!"

"I will attend," I murmured, "But know this. One day, you will regret on what happened this day. Someone will die, and it will be someone in this clan. It will be by me."

Both of my genitori gazed at me with wide eyes of astonishment once again when I left the room that they were settled in. Once I did, I began to see the servants whimper and bow unto me swiftly when I passed by. All of them were afraid of me, maybe they heard the conversation, but I could careless of what they thought of me. One servant, not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into my chest and dropped a basket of ribbons, roses as well as a navy-blue silk. She did apologize multiple times when she did, but I noticed that, probably in a mere accident, a cherry blossom was on the wooden floor and when she was on the verge of collecting it I grasped the cherry blossom.

I glanced at it with verge of tears in my eyes, but when they did trickle down my face the servant in front of me called my name multiple times until I glared at her with wrath. She did tremble before me, bowing on the floor in apology before she sprinted away from me, but I did not become concerned about it and strutted to my room. For the first time in my infinite life, I roared in agony for not able to love my cherry blossom and wept on the floor. I knew that the servants will summon someone to help me, but I do not care about that. _I wanted her. I wanted her to love me, to adore me, to become my wife and now I cannot. Both of them are fucking assholes that will die one day. Everyone in the Uchiha clan will. I am sorry, Sakura. I won't be able to keep my promise. Please for give me...Sakura-chan..._

_**June 4, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 12:03 pm**_

_**{Konoha High School}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_ I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now. Probably thinking about me or something with his clan...They did say that he would be training a lot anyway. _I grinned at myself and about Sasuke cursing at someone when he was angry, it made him look so cute. Ever since I heard from Naruto that he loves me back, all I had from him to remember by was the memories that we had together. Even though they were not pleasant, and some involved my virginity, I did enjoy it when he was nice to me.

He kissed me, finally said that he loved me, is going to teach me a different language soon and probably will come visit when all of his training will be done! _Maybe I shouldn't get too excited around Kiyoko-sensei. She does question if I am paying attention to her or not... _Yes I was in my math class again, but unfortunately I really didn't learn anything about Sasuke in math, just in history. Maybe he will teach me again, but the deal that we made didn't really go though like the way that I had planned anyway. Sighing, I decided to finally pay attention to her for a brief moment, just in time to copy the homework that she wrote on the board, and the bell began to ring for lunch.

"Make sure you finish your homework this weekend and remember that we have a test on Monday," Kiyoko-sensei exclaimed, but I gathered my things and went to the roof.

I would always go to the school roof since it was Sasuke's favorite place to eat for lunch, but now it's mine to go to as well. Just the memories of him make me blush when he confessed that he loves me, but I guess I really won't get over it until I meet him. _I bet it's normal anyway about getting nervous when I think of him... I hope it will go away soon or Sasuke would be teasing me. _I laughed at myself again for thinking about him, and finally arrived to the roof; taking out my homemade lunch that I made. I sat on the concrete floor and was going to begin eating until a guy came up to me, ruining the sun that was beaming on my face.

He was tall, almost like Sasuke was and maybe even shorter, but had medium length brown hair and black eyes that were staring at me. The boy smiled at me happily and became seated next to me until he looked at the sky. "Hey, what are you doing up here alone anyway, Sakura?" he asked until I gazed at him with shock.

"W-Wait, how do you know my name anyway; I don't even know you."

"I've seen you here for a while before you left four weeks ago with a guy," he stated smirking, "I didn't know who he was though, was he your boyfriend?"

"N-No! I don't have a boyfriend~"

"Good...I just wanted to know that..."

"Umm...Ok, but what's you name anyway?"

"I'm Kimura Tatsuya; I'm a senior that was just transferred here one month ago. By the way, are you going to the dance?"

"Not really," I smiled at him nervously, "I was planning to go with a long friend of mine but~"

"Then I'm taking you to the dance tomorrow and I won't take no for an answer. Besides, you're a loner and I'm the only guy that will actually take you."

Before I could say anything or slap his face off, he left without a word until I began to get a little nervous...If he's going to take me to the dance, then what happens with Sasuke when he comes and sees me? _Don't worry about that Sakura, that's not going to happen. It's just a dance and Sasuke is still training; just have some fun and everything is going to be alright. But that was weird when he just said that he was going to take me...And what in the hell did he call me a loner? If he's going to treat me like that, Screw him; I'm not going with him. I'll just stay home and...Do something...I guess... _

My lunch was finished and I was planning to stay on the roof, but I didn't want to stay any longer for Tatsuya to show up again so I decided to leave for my class early. I was still disturbed about him asking me out to the dance, since I think I would be cheating on Sasuke since I love him, but I didn't know if Tatsuya was the abusive type or not. I didn't want to ruin on the senior's parade, which I sometimes hate to do, but I was still going out with a passionate dragon demon and he does seem to be the jealous type too. _I might as well break it to him and besides it's much easier on me and him~ _

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan; you will not believe who I just heard from!" I turned around to see an energized Naruto, and a tired Hinata following him, waving his arms frantically with a paper in his hand smiling. He appeared to be excited and he did sprint to me as well to squeeze me to take my oxygen from me, but I slapped him across his head to let me go. "Ow, why in the hell did you do that for~"

"You practically had me in a deadlock," I scolded, "Next time I might not let you become conscious!"

"Ok, ok Sakura-chan, but I just got a letter from Sasuke!" My breathing was hitched and I grabbed into his shoulders tightly until he was wincing at my grip.

"Sasuke wrote back; what does it say, tell me!"

"Sakura-chan just calm down," he laughed pulling off my hands of his shoulder blades, "He says that he'll be visiting you very soon! I don't know what date, he really doesn't say, but expect to see him!" I laughed, even more so with my parents, and Naruto did too, but mine passed away slowly when I began to think about Tatsuya again. Naruto did become aware of that something was wrong with me and stared at me for a moment, but I continued to gaze at the floor.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan," he questioned with worry, "I thought you would be happy about Sasuke."

"I am...But, there's this guy that I just met today and~"

"Don't tell that you don't love Sasuke anymore! Man, he's going to be **beyond** pissed, I thought it was good while it lasted~"

"Dammit Naruto, listen to me," I snapped wrathfully, "I don't like him, he asked me out to the dance and he said that he wasn't taking no for an answer! That's why I'm worried; what if Sasuke comes to the dance?"

There was no answer for the question that I asked; instead I was responded with wide eyes from Naruto and Hinata. At first, they both gazed at each other, and then Naruto gave a concern glance towards me.

"Sakura, as long as Sasuke is my best friend, I won't let anyone, and I mean **anyone**, take you any where you don't want to! If this guy is giving you trouble, I'll handle him!"

"Naruto, that's sweet, but~"

"But what, I thought you said that you didn't like him?"

"I don't like him; I just don't know what Sasuke would do!"

"He would kill him," Naruto stated with no emotion, "He doesn't like other males, but I think you shouldn't go."

"But I don't know if this guy is going to hurt me or not and I don't want Sasuke to hurt anyone. What happens if he does and threatens to kill me?"

"Ok...then how about me and Hinata go with you? Then we'll make sure that that guy won't do anything to you. Promise, I always keep my word!" I became silent again, but with Naruto's determined cobalt azure eyes I just gave a long sigh.

"Fine, but make sure that Sasuke doesn't find out; I'm counting on you Naruto!"

"Ita (Yes), you can count on me!" he exclaimed until the bell finally began to ring for our next class, causing him to sprint away with Hinata following, yelling at him to slow down. _Even though Sasuke won't admit it, Naruto is a good friend...Too bad that he's a little dense, _I grinned while I strutted to my next class, Japanese Language, and go to my seat, but I stopped when I gazed in front.

** He **was there next to my seat, that bastard that was pushing me to date him tonight, but he didn't noticed me until he looked up to my face. He smiled at me widely, but I didn't acknowledge him and became seated in the chair in front of him. Our teacher, Kaemon-sensei, was going to teach us about the assignment that we had to give him in two weeks, but I was distracted by Tatsuya, that was trying to get my attention. I continue not to recognize him and wrote down notes that he was giving us, however Tatsuya was persistent and tapped my shoulder for three minutes.

"What is it," I asked, whispering with a hiss in my voice, "I'm trying to write something if you haven't notice."

"Did you have a boyfriend or was **he** the only one?"

"I already told you that I didn't have one."

"Are you sure about that?" This time I didn't bother to answer him, continuing to write the notes that Kaemon-sensei wrote down on the board, until he pulled my hair roughly from my scalp and continued. I didn't scream or shed any tears because he had my hair, but I still didn't talk to him.

"Answer me," he murmured, fiercely yanking my hair, "I asked you 'are you sure?'."

Not wanting to answer to him again, I became silent long enough for him to let go of my hair. He called me a bitch, which I was expecting anyway, and I continued to copy the notes. _I knew that he would be violent, but I never though that he would ask questions about Sasuke...well, my boyfriend, but it's still Sasuke. And I'm pretty sure that I didn't see him in my class last month, even with Sasuke in front of me and taking my attention. Something's going on, I don't know what it is, but this senior knows too much about me. He must have dropped out and moved to my class, but still... _

"Ok, so you never had a boyfriend? Not even one?"

"No," I sighed once again. _Great, here he goes again; the guessing game of my love life..._

"I'm pretty sure that you did have at least one."

"No, I didn't have one."

"I know you have one."

"Ok, I do; are you happy now?" I quietly hissed, "Now I'm trying to pay attention to the assignment."

"Was he tall?"

"Yes, he was tall."

"Black hair?"

"Yes, he had black hair, dark gray eyes too."

"Was he a little crazy? Talk in the old Japanese terms and knew everything in this school?" I became silent really quickly and glanced at him to see a smirk on his face that became wider, "That psychotic bastard was your boyfriend? I heard that he probably killed people or is a cannibal, but he must be something if you dated him."

"You know, you're a bastard. I hope that something bad happens to you and don't think for a second that I like you. I can't stand you, but I'm going to this dance because my friends will be there and want me to go there." I murmured until I excused myself to go to the restroom.

I knew that if I stayed there any longer then I would have cussed him out and probably gotten suspended, but I didn't want to take that chance. I went to the restroom sink and began to wash my face with the water until I gazed at myself in the mirror. I looked presentable, my lip gloss was still on my lips lightly, my lengthy hair was flowing through my back and my uniform was still in order, but when I glanced at the mirror again, I saw Sasuke grinning at me with his extensive fangs and strutting towards me. His crimson eyes stared at me through the mirror and I bothered not to move, since I knew that he wasn't here. He was wearing the school uniform that when he use to be here, but it still didn't explain that how I was able to sense him holding my waist and his breathe of blood in my nose.

"I knew you would wait for me," he smirked, licking my cheek that felt damp, "But you will have to wait for me longer, and I promise I will be here again; just to hold you like I did once before."

"Sasuke, please don't go," I whimpered, but he disappeared in front of my eyes and still said, 'wait for me' mutely until I didn't gaze upon him anymore. I silently wept, falling on my knees to let my hands cover my eyes, for Sasuke to come back and hold me. _I really wish that Tatsuya would leave me alone about Sasuke. It's bad enough that I miss him, but he doesn't have to insult him like that. I hate him, why can't he understand about that, but for some reason he just wants me to suffer because I'm with Sasuke... I hope that Sasuke comes soon like he said he would..._

_

* * *

_

_**June**__** 4, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 7:08 pm**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

"It is time, for my life to suffer more than my heart can tolerate," I whispered while I gazed at the colorless moon that was shining in my room, "Maybe, I can surpass this day for my determination for her. But I doubt that they will ever let me take her for my mate."

I never experience so much hatred or depression for one thing in my life, but tonight with the moon caused me to think about my blossom, my Sakura that might be concerned about my well being. The genitori could never understand on how much I feel about her, or anyone that I love...No one could. That is why I will plan to arrive at the Imperial Dance, but to not participate and let the femmine drago demone adore and observe me like an appealing pet. Of course, my padre wanted me to 'dress like the next leader should be' so I was forced to wear a traditional Uchiha Clan robe that contain the colors of navy and white with sandals called Tabi were on my feet . The designs of the robe were strictly fragments of white like snow on the top, but were waves on the bottom of my navy pants. The symbol of the clan was on the back of the robe and padre wanted me to carry two katanas on my person so that it can resemble supremacy and strength, so I placed one of them between where my scarlet sash is so I can carry one of them with my claws.

Once I brought tranquility to myself to not think about my genitori, I stepped outside where the garden was and stared at the cherry blossom that I have placed in the soil yesterday. I could let the salted water trickle down my face, but my vague soul hardened before I had a chance to love her. _It seems that I do not care about anything anymore, since tears never fell down from my face for the past nine hours when I thought about my love with her...Maybe I finally became what I feared the most. A heartless demon that only care about himself..._ At that time, a knock was heard from the room door and someone entered my room without my approval. It was my fratello (brother) Itachi, wearing a traditional crimson and black robe that did not contain a sash and had the designs of a rhombus on the sleeves as well as the edges of the robe. He also carried a katana, but was only one and placed it in his hands while he strutted towards me.

"There are some hot females in the room already, Sasuke," he explained, "I might find someone for me tonight, since I know that you're not interested in women~"

"Why are you here," I commanded, glaring at him with loathe, "And why do you bother to speak with me about this night if you know that I have not cared!"

"Whoa, easy Sasuke. I just came here to see if you were ok~"

"I am not, do you not see that? The umano that I love is forbidden to me and you think I care about another mate? You are sadly mistaken."

"Then why not go to her if she means that much," he suggested, leaning on one of the garden's trees, "If you don't want to do it, then just leave."

"You know that if I do I am bound into damnation."

"Then I will speak with father about it," he spoke while he touched my shoulder, but I merely turned around to stare at him in his light onyx eyes. They contained no lie, but I wanted to know.

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I never saw you that cheerful before and, without her, this dance will take that away. When you were with that ningen, you were contented and mother supported you and so did I, but I'm going to do something about it...Even if it means them sending me instead of you into damnation."

I smirked at his words, but clutched unto his right hand and gazed into his eyes.

"I will never forget this about you, Itachi," I stated with a smile while my wings tore my robe and I dashed into the air, not looking back to the hell hole that I am forced to live in.

No more than two hours had passed by and I was worried about my blossom more than I attended to be. I was concerned about her well being, on how she was doing when I was not there to comfort her, and if that idiota Uzumaki Naruto say anything to insult her. I will not think twice on my migliore amico (best friend) to offend someone that I care about, but I would not blame him if he cusses at someone that was my enemy. But I do feel that I am forgetting something important about this day for my blossom...Something that I cannot seem to remember.

_Did Uzumaki Naruto mention something about a dance that Sakura was attending to? Maybe...It is time for me to claim her as my own tonight. Although we have only known each other for almost two months if feels like more...But what to give her for this occasion?_

Glancing down, I noticed a small flower store that seemed to be closed by an old umano femmine and I landed in front of the store, no one on the streets that seemed to be passing by, entering to see the femmine sweeping the floor. It contained wilting petals and soil while she swept the debris outside.

"How can I help you young man?" she asked with a smile until she saw my appearance then grinned. "Is there something that is hilarious to you, madame (ma'am)?"

"Halloween has already passed and doesn't come for another two months. Why are you dressed like that?"

"It is for a special occasion," I effortlessly lied, "The Uchiha Clan only comes around once a year this time and I am celebrating. I am planning to find them, but need one of their women to fall in love with me. Do you have something?"

"Oh," she continued to laugh, "The Uchiha Clan...Well, I always do have my special red and white azaleas. I have just received them yesterday and no one has bought them yet. I can give them to you since they will wilt over night."

"That will be appreciated, madame," I grinned while her fragile hands grasped the medium size pot and donated the flowers to me. "If there is anything that I can do for you before I leave, please say so."

"No, no; youth like you should enjoy yourself with everything the world has to offer. You don't have to worry about what I need. As for the Uchiha clan, be careful; they say that they will kill you if you are near their territory."

"I would not worry about it. After all, I am part of their clan." After my words, I noticed that her eyes became wide and I strutted out of her store. "By the way, what is your name? I never thanked you properly for the flowers that will be a gift."

"I-Itou Chiasa..."

"Arigatou gozaimasu for the azaleas, Itou Chiasa," I replied while I flew into the night sky swiftly, enough for the femmine to gaze at me before I dashed towards Konoha High School.

After a few minutes had passed by, I safely landed in front of the school, with my wings forging inside of my back and the fabric repaired by mystical cloth, and umano recognized or stared at my appearance, but I paid no heed to them. I strutted inside of the building to see the same umani that I saw weeks ago, staring at me like a beast when my tail dragged behind me and my claws holding flowers in my hand. The building did seem to change a bit, decorations and banners on the walls, but what was infuriating was the obnoxious music that echoed everywhere in the school.

Others danced when I entered and some decided to speak among friends, but I did overhear by some femmine that I was 'still sexy' although it did not appeal to me like some thought it would. I needed to ask about my blossom instead of standing here so I commenced my search. Wondering around, I gave one azalea to one femmine to tell me about Sakura's location, but some seem to not care, some told me that she was with someone else, and some did not know who she was. Sighing, I glanced at the azaleas to find only twenty that were still in place, even though it was a bouquet it was rather small, and someone collide with my body to almost cause me to drop the flowers, but I caught them in an instant.

It was Uzumaki Naruto and he seemed shocked to see me, even though I told him in the letter I will see him and Sakura soon. "What the hell are you doing here," he demanded in a whisper until he pulled me to the outside of the school, "Do you not know when to tell some one and vestri penis est qua sulum can animadverto is (your tail is where everyone can see it)! Are you out of your damn mind?"

"I came here to surprise her," stated, glaring at him with my crimson eyes, "although I did not care if any umano sees me, I am here to claim her mine tonight."

"Oh, so that's why," he nervously laughed, but I became suspicious on how he is acting towards me. _Something does not seem right with Naruto...Did anything happen when I was gone? _"Hey Sasuke, I want you to meet my fiancée since you're here. You should know her, her name's Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes, I am familiar with an ally. Where is she?"

"Hold on, let me get her," he exclaimed while he sprinted inside of the building. To my surprise, he does not know me well enough to know that I can read minds and I do not care about anyone's life except for the one that is close to my soul. But, knowing that he is hiding something from me, his fiancée cannot lie to me; it has happened before and she stutters when she does. When he appears with her holding her hand, she comes towards me and bows, but I merely stare at her. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun..."

"As well as you, Hyuuga Hinata, I would like to ask you something...Both of you."

"Just go on ahead and say it," the Kyuubi grinned until I towered over him, "Uhh...Sasuke? You're in my personal space~"

"Where is she, where is Haruno Sakura?"

"Sa-Sakura~"

"You know fucking well who I am speaking about; where is she?"

"S-Sasuke-k-kun...P-Plea-Please do n-not be upset~"

"Then I will ask you, Hyuuga; where is Haruno Sakura?"

Not paying attention to her actions, I cautiously began to translate her thoughts that were leaking about Sakura's location and she seemed to be on the roof. A maschio (male) umano was with her that was toying with her body, attempting to kiss her and succeeded, but she did not seem to be pushing him away like she did with me. I began to snarl at the numinous beings in front of me and stepped forward towards them, but Hinata dashed behind the Kyuubi ragazzo (boy) and he stood in front of me not fazed.

"Sasuke, just calm down and I'll explain everything~"

"Then why in the hell did you not say anything about it? You know that I love her and now she must be kissing another!"

"S-Sasuke, I know it seems like she's cheating on you, but~" I ignored him for the final time to develop my wings and hastened to the roof, knowing if she is loving another, I will have to slaughter her with the umano that stole my love away from me.

* * *

_**June 4, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 8:52 pm**_

_**{Konoha High School}**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"C'mon Sakura, I won't hurt you," Tatsuya murmured near my ear, but I gently pushed him away for me, glaring at him with every anger that I possessed. "I said no! I don't care if you're a drop-out, have a motorcycle and have your own place! I told you that I love someone right now!"

This is what my entire night.

Even with Naruto and Hinata at the dance, they didn't see me if I was here yet, but unfortunately Tatsuya did and he immediately dragged me to the roof. We talked about his personal life, on how his father was in the Japanese Navy, his mother was a traveler and how he got his own place, however it lead to him wanting me to be his girlfriend and I continued to tell him 'no' and 'I already love someone'. He's persistent I'll give him that, but I guess wearing this ruby v-neck lengthy dress, with a design of roses on the bottom, and red flat shoes probably wasn't a good idea.

"Why do you love him? Bet he doesn't care about you, because if he did then he would have come to the dance with you."

"You don't know anything about him~!"

"Then prove me wrong," he stated while he strutted towards me and kissed me on the lips roughly. His eyes were full of lust since he didn't bother to go easy on me and slammed me onto the door to go downstairs, but I immeasurably tried to push him away from me.

One I did the first time, he wasn't going to let me do it again since he grabbed on my waist, his nails going into my skin, until his tongue tried to enter my mouth. I punched his face hard for him to let me go, but he only glanced at me, like I didn't do anything to him, and pushed me to the wall hard with his legs and arms around mine. He roughly kissed me yet again and I struggled against him, but not anything worked against him. _I...I'm sorry, Sasuke...I really tried~ _

"Get off of her, homme-prostituée (prostituted man), she does not want you!" I glanced to the side of Tatsuya's body to see Sasuke, first placing a pot of flowers on the roof, then sprinting towards us.

This idiot that was still pressing against me didn't noticed Sasuke, so I kneed him between his legs and sprinted away from him before Sasuke slammed Tatsuya's head into the aluminum door roughly. He seemed to be saddened for the scene, but furious with the teenager when he breathed roughly next to me.

"Who in the fuck are you; why did you kiss her!" the dragon roared while fire began to emerge when he spoke, but the teenager kicked Sasuke off of him and pulled his head out of the door, blood dripping from his face from the deep cuts.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke, you took your time to get here."

"How do you know me," Sasuke snarled, while I noticed that his snarls began to grow deeper and harsher, "And what do you want?"

"Well, I came here to give you a message from Orochimaru-sama. He wants to speak with you in five days from now in Nepal, India~"

"I could care less about that; why did you kiss her!"

"So I can get your attention. It would be a shame if I take her to Orochimaru-sama so he can 'have his way' with her." Silence came with the calm breeze until I heard a ferocious snarl that was coming towards Sasuke's direction. It was Sasuke and he appeared like he was going to slaughter Tatsuya. I strutted towards Sasuke and was going to touch his arm, although I stopped, noticing that Sasuke was glaring at Tatsuya and began to change into something...That I didn't know he could be.

The claws that he possessed were growing longer, black nails that were shining because of the crescent moon that was above us. His canines were becoming larger as well as longer, I could see them touch his bottom lip, and he began to develop in size that was taller than anyone I have every seen in person. Sasuke roared at Tatsuya with vehemence, forcing the tranquil breeze to collide with the brown-haired teenager's body and to let him smash into the aluminum door. When I merely blinked, the immense dragon was brutality snatching Tatsuya's legs off of his body, almost causing him to scream, but Sasuke used a katana from his back to swiftly cut his throat. His blood was flowing from his mouth and the deep cut that was on his neck, trying to pull his body away from Sasuke, however he failed when the dragon sliced his arms off his body. I couldn't bear to watch anymore and tried to close my eyes away from the sight, but my eyes were always on him, watching him kill Tatsuya without any mercy. With a merciless grin, the dragon slowly stabbed through the teenager's skull and killed him, Tatsuya's body becoming a broken plaything to Sasuke.

My eyes finally closed and my entire body began to shudder when tears began to descend from my eyes. I was trying not to remember the demon that I loved did this to someone, but I slumped on my knees and continue to have water running down my face. Not paying attention, I was shocked to see Sasuke on his knees, giving me a pot of flowers, before he glanced at the floor. I

grabbed them from him, placing them in front of me, until I noticed Sasuke gazing away from me. "I...I did not mean for my rage to be out of my control for you to see what I have done. Sono spiacente (I am sorry), Sakura~"

"I should be apologizing to you Sasuke," I uttered, gazing into his scarlet eyes, "I didn't tell you about Tatsuya and I shouldn't have told Naruto or Hinata to keep it a secret from you. I didn't want...This to happen."

Once again, tears descend from my face and some streamed on one of the flower's petals, but I noticed Sasuke's soft lips kissed the water away grinning at me. "If you wanted to or not, it is done. Forget about this and move on, Sakura."

"But what if~"

"Nothing will happen to you or me. I still love you, but do you?"

"Yes...Very much."

"I do not want you to worry about me, but never question on what I do. My actions become out of my control so I can protect you. Do you not want to be protected?"

"I do Sasuke, but killing him? Are you sure that isn't a little harsh?"

"He was not an umano to begin with, so killing him was part of my instinct to protect you."

"He wasn't human, then what was he?"

"Possibly a pawn of this demone Orochimaru, but do not think about it. I wanted to say to you is that…I love you, more than words than I can describe about my feelings towards you, but you and I need to trust each other more than we decide to."

A slight smile appeared on my face, causing my dragon to show me his colorless unsoiled canine teeth before he placed his lips on mine firmly. I kissed back with the same force he positioned on my lips while he began embrace me with his arms. However, his arms began to injure me when he pulled me closer on his lap causing me to whimper.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and gazed into my eyes with scarlet, asking me if I was alright, but his form hovering over me affected me to push him away gently. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes seem to be searching my body for something that was wrong, but I couldn't say anything to him. How his body was larger than before, his canines become longer, and what his did to Tatsuya caused me to be afraid of Sasuke. My heart began to thump loudly that I could hear it and that didn't go unnoticed the dragon.

"There is something wrong," he claimed, sniffing my neck, "…You are frightened of me. I can smell the aroma that your body is managing."

"I…I am afraid of you. You changed your form and I don't know why."

"…I do not know myself, although I do not think it is severe. Centuries ago, when my fierceness worsens, I change appearances and gain something. My wings, my tail, how my appetite changes from umano provisions to umano flesh…I am adapted to it."

"But Sasuke, I think you should tell somebody in your clan. I am worried about you besides I want to make sure that this is normal for you."

"Very well," the raven-haired dragon sighed, towering over me when he stood, "I will warn you. I did not plan to go my famiglia until tomorrow evening because of the Imperial Dance that I am forced to go to. You possibly will see me furious again, are you sure that you want to be there with me?"

I only nodded slightly for my answer and, before I could react, he lifted me hastily and carried me towards Tatsuya's blood-spattered already rotting corpse. The dragon used his tail to snatch his sword away from the deceased demon's forehead and placed the bloodstained katana in his sheath on his waist. "Hold unto me tight," he murmured in my ear, spreading his wings wide-ranged then he dashed into the skies swifter than he did beforehand.

The gentle breeze turned ruthless on my face and when I gazed at Sasuke's wings, they were soaring instead of flapping like they usually did. My dragon seemed concentrated ahead to not notice that I was staring at him, but I didn't matter to me if he was ignoring me. His warmth is in actuality all I need. "What are you thinking about this time, Sakura," he questioned with a smirk, "Are you calling me something that I should know about?"

"N-No, why would I~"

"So bashful," he murmured in my ear while he rubbed his head near my cheek like a canine that wanted to be stroked. His eyes gazed at me with neediness of my presence and affection; however his gaze focused below him when we landed on the ground in front of the Uchiha Clan mansion gate. The two dragons from before, not asking who Sasuke or I was this time, opened the door while Sasuke carried me into the area.

When we were inside, Sasuke placed me on the ground gently, after kissing me on my lips, and then lead me into the Uchiha Clan area once again. The dragon demons that lived there bowed before Sasuke when he passed them and he gave them notice by nodding, but some seemed to be trembling before him. It didn't bother Sasuke, but I didn't like it how children were frightened of him. _Did Sasuke do anything to these children or is it because of his form right now? I hope it's just his form that they are terrified of… _

"Sakura, we are here."

I gazed ahead of me to see the Uchiha Clan mansion in front of me, surrounded by servants and at least fifteen carriers around the entrance. I was going to ask why there are so many, but Sasuke clutch my arm, gently as he could, and strutted inside the mansion. When I gazed around, there were eyes staring at us extensively, but whispers that I knew it was connected to me by the words, 'human', 'whore', and 'Sasuke deserves to be with'.

The whispers came from women dragon demons, but they looked from the upper class like Sasuke because of their light smooth skin and healthy hair. One of the women that possessed black long hair, that wore a burgundy robe and shows her stomach as well as your thighs, strutted towards Sasuke with a 'blameless' smile. She clutched unto Sasuke's left arm, pushing me aside to collapse on the wooden flooring while she leaned on him.

"Sasuke-dono," she murmured, "Your father picked me to be your wife of your choice. So I would like to get to know you."

"Get away from me," he snarled, snatching his arm away from her, "I already have my future wife and I do not want anyone forcing her away from me!"

"But Sasuke-dono, she is a ningen! You shouldn't trust or love her~"

"Get out; all of you," he seethed, "Out of my home or you will fucking regret it!"

All of the women were stunned on Sasuke's behavior, but when he roared with life-threatening detestation all of the dragons sprinted out of the mansion. Once that started, Sasuke's mother, brother and father dashed in the room that we were in and gazed at Sasuke with extensive eyes while he strutted towards me. Sasuke, which I found adorable when I didn't notice his family, was on his claws and feet like a proud hound, but was lying around my body since he was immense and tall enough for it. I rubbed his head, since he would growl at me if I didn't, but stopped when my dragon's father glared at me.

"What is the meaning of this," his father yelled while Sasuke gazed at him lazily, "I told you the consequences of what will happen and you disobeyed me once again! This time I will make sure that you understand me!"

His father strode towards me then placed his hand on my arm, however, before I could comprehend what happened, Sasuke dashed forward and pierced his claws on his father's face and chest. His father cursed at the discomfort the wound brought him then he glared at me, like it's my fault that Sasuke was acting like this. Although it kind of was. His wife attended to his wounds to see if he needed any help, but the father continue to glower at me and my raven-haired demon. Sasuke rose from the ground and became seated behind me, holding unto my waist while his tail was at the distance between the family and us. His family was at shock when Sasuke began to snarl at them with viciousness in his expression, although the brother didn't look affected by it.

"I do not care what either of you say about her," he roared as he held my waist close to his somewhat pale and durable chest, "She is my mate and I love her with everything that I possess! Why can you not understand this, padre and madre? I will do anything to keep her in my life!"

"You mother and I already agreed to it Sasuke! Just obey us and then it might be easier for you to pick a wife~"

"I have the freedom to choose; I am not an infant! If you want to treat me as such then I should leave my position from my leadership and to live in a better hellhole!"

"You do not mean that! Then the Uchiha Clan will be destroyed~"

"I can careless about that. I love her and I am willing to sacrifice everything I have, even if it means my own famiglia, to stay with her."

"Sasuke, I forbid you to~"

"I think they should be together," the brother admitted, which caused everybody in the room to gape at him, "He's not going to follow your instructions and he is the strongest anyone in the Clan. You need to give Sakura a chance, father."

The father gazed at me once again, but glanced at Sasuke when he continued to snarl at him. My heart pounded on my chest violently, holding unto the raven-haired demon that was behind me. _I hope he doesn't take Sasuke away from me...We're finally happy together. I can't live without him..._

"Very well," the father sighed, causing me to relax a bit, "In a month, on your exact birthday, she needs to prove herself to me by training to become an Uchiha clan empress since you seemed fixated to wed. If she fails, then you will have to slaughter her and find someone that **is not **human, understand boy?"

"Si padre."

"This will be the last time that I will let you have your way, but know that I will be watching you this entire time." He stated, turning away from both of us and strutted away with his wife following him.

When he was convinced that they departed, Sasuke finally releases the grasp that he had around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder lightly. He began to use his lengthy, but rough, tongue to lick continuously on my cheek, which felt strange for my boyfriend to do that, however I noticed his brother was still gazing at us. He didn't even move from the spot and he gazed at both of us before he left without a word. It did concern and I did try to move towards him, but Sasuke pressed me to the floor on top of me and grinned, playing with my extensive cherry hair. He kissed me on my neckline and lips growling while he continued to lick my cheek.

"You are beautiful," he moaned, touching my body with his claws, "I would never imagine me infatuated with a sinless angel like yourself."

"Sasuke, get off of me," I pleaded, trying to shove him off of my body. He did discontinue kissing me and touching my body while I noticed that he gazed at me with confusion.

"Did I do anything wrong," he asked, grabbing my hand firmly, "Is not affection not what you want?"

"N-No, that's not it~"

"Then what is it; is it how I did not ask permission to do so?"

"Sasuke, it's just...How you...Look right now. It bothers me."

"How does it bother you? I cannot control it and I do not know how long it would be when I do."

"I don't know how it bothers me...It just...You don't feel like the same Sasuke I'm in love with, because of what you look like..." I did expect an answer from the comment like, 'I will turn back soon' or 'I am the same, but I will change so do not forget it', instead I was meet with dead silence.

"I am sorry that I disturbed or harmed you," he stated, rising from the floor, "But I have matters to deal with and you do as well."

"Sasuke, I didn't mean it like~" But I was silenced when he called the servants to begin my teachings, forcing the servants to carry me out of the room. When I yelled them to let me go I gazed to see a silently crying, but heart broken Sasuke gazing back at me before turning around to leave. I screamed his name countless times, telling him sorry for what I have said to him; however he didn't even glance back at me and continued to strut away. I never knew that words stabbed someone's love like this, but I could help for the dripping water to come down from my face.

_**June 4, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 9:14 pm**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_Is that what she thinks of me now; some kind of beast that altered? Does...She love me anymore? _I became silent after what she claimed about my transformation and I could not help it but to shed tears. _I have almost placed everything, my leadership, the chance to be happy with others, but it seems to be in vain now..._ "Sasuke-dono," a wine-haired servant spoke with concern, "Is everything alright? Should I send your personal~"

"I do not need an escort to my fucking room umano," I replied angrily, causing her to tumble on the flooring by my roar, "Get out of my sight!"

"H-Hai, sorry to disturb you," she screamed with tears, sprinting away from me. I knew the other servants were gazing at me with loathe, even though I was consumed with my ill-temper. I glared at the femmine umano for them to continue their labor around the mansion, but instead they continued to stare at me.

"Why is everyone staring at me, should I tell the guards to ban or execute you from the Uchiha clan?" And, immediately after I confirmed the terms out of my mouth, the umani began working like they should...Harder than they worked before. It was around that time when one of my personal servants, Maika, strutted towards me, although she did attempt to not reveal so, she was astonished about what I have develop into. Not saying a word, I strutted by her and into my room while she followed and slithered the wooden door to a close.

"Maika, what do you think of me?"

"I don't know what you mean by that~"

"You do know, now answer."

"I think that you are kinder than anyone in the Uchiha Clan and you should be respected."

"Do I...Seem to be a beast to you; by how I look?"

"N-No, Sasuke-dono, I was just surprised that you~"

"That I what," I seethed, grabbing her silver-hair and pulling it to make her rise in the air, "That I transformed into something that she does not like? That I did not control my anger when that demon kissed her? What is it that you were going to stay?"

"T-That...That yo-you were t-transforming s-so soon...Itachi-dono j-just t-transformed be-before you arrived h-here. But I am s-sure that S-Sakura w-w-will still love you the same~"

"Never speak her name in front of me," I roared, throwing her unto my bed, "...There will be punishment for you...But now I have to concentrate on my anger. I want you to find three strong drago here to fight against me. In the training room where I meditate, you will see me there ready."

"H-Hai," she whimpered before she sprinted out of the room. Not concerned by the umano servant, I strutted into the training room and began to meditate on the ground. Controlling my breathing, comforting my body to the silence, but still angered on what Sakura said to me, still controlling my thoughts.

_**You don't feel like the same Sasuke I'm in love with...You don't feel like the same Sasuke**__...__** The same Sasuke I'm in love with**__...__**The same Sasuke I'm in love with**__... _

"Will you just stop...Stop torturing me by what I really am?" I screamed while I striked my claws into the floor, causing out-sized pieces of broken wood ubiquitously in the room.

The second that I placed my claws into the floor, the second that saline stream flowed down to my face and into the ground. I could not do anything, I felt I was imprisoned by my own ferocity..._What the hell have I become? What did I do to deserve my existence to be in such anguish? I do not understand why I cannot control myself anymore...I do not understand anything...Just emptiness. _Once I have finished shedding my tears, an unbearable tenderness started to flow everywhere on my body.

My own screams deafened my ears; blood rushed thoroughly in my veins, my body moved in its own accord and my vision was becoming blurry. It felt like my body was decomposing, rotting to the very core of my heart and killing me slowly so I could never breathe, but the ache slowly stopped itself. Panting, I pulled myself from the floor, but unhurriedly realized that my arms became strong, scaled, sturdy, as well pitch black although my claws were pure white. Gazing at my tail, it became thicker and possessed some kind of crimson spikes that went across my back, but I noticed that my entire body was black, no clothes in sight.

My wings became thicker along with my tail, in addition to observing that I was seated on all four of my limbs. Dashing outside to the pond, I had a clear vision of my features, which consisted of gray horns that came from my head, the same color spikes that was on my cheeks and I have grown taller than I ever did when I stud up on my hind legs. . _I...I am a drago demone...A fully transformed demone..._Before I could continue to see myself, I unhurriedly altered back into my original umano form, breathing heavily until I collapsed on my knees. _What...What just happened to my body? Was it my drago form in full conduction or something else?_

"Sasuke-dono," Maika shouted, sprinting towards me while she pulled me from the ground, "Are you alright; did something happen or~?"

"Do not become worried about me, Maika, I am fine. Postpone the fights that I had arranged to tomorrow morning, I just need to rest for today."

"H-Hai," she murmured, strutting back inside with me until I, at last, was able to strut into my room. Closing the door, I laid into my silk-covered bed, gazing at the garden and my azaleas. _I do not know what is happening to me...But since the transformation is over, I do not want Sakura to be uncomfortable ever again. I do not want to harm her, so that appearance will only for an urgent situation. Maybe then, our marriage will finally come into our lives...So both of us can be happy together... _Yawning for my canines to slightly touch my lips, I embraced the pillow that I had next to me, falling asleep peacefully for the first time in days.

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 8_

"_I have a confession to both of the Haruno genitori," Sasuke announced, his wings put away into his back, "I know both of you do not trust me, but I am willing to tell you something that is strictly forbidden in our clan. I am Uchiha Sasuke, the next leader of my clan, and I want to marry your daughter." _

_My mom and my dad, if you look them both in the eyes, were disgusted, and pulled me away from him. _

_"We will never let you have our daughter in a marriage with you," my father seethed, "I rather die than let her in your arms." _

_"Is that so? Are you willing to test your words, ningen?"_

_

* * *

_By the was people I'm placing updates on my profile and on how much percentage is done. I will also put some polls to ask some questions about this story so I can make it better (for those who actually re-read the chapters, I'm editing them so they can sound better). Yep, I learn some mistakes over the time I typed and I'm willing to do something about it! See ya next time! :D


	8. Insolvent Destiny

Yo! What's up everyone! You know, I don't have a excuse, I was just lazy, so I spend most of my winter break on this story. So enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**June 7, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 12:16**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_Finally, after three vicious days of preparing, I am able to tame my drago demone form. Just in enough time to see how much my blossom has changed on her training to be my blossomed empress. _I sneered at my reflection while I stud on top of the Uchiha Clan Mansion rooftop, gazing at my clan's villagers continuing their peaceful lives. I sometimes wonder how it would be like to not be royalty, to just hope that everything will be solved and to not command something except for the children that you wanted.

_That will be interesting, to just be a commoner instead of a leader…To marry without being judged, although Sakura will not be able to be mine without legal permission. _I groaned when I began to be seated, transforming into my 'partial demone form' while I touched the horns of a goat that were on top of my head. I would rather not show her this form because of how much fear she revealed to me nights ago. I also did not want to see her until I was able to transform and control the drago demone form fully, since I hypostasized that it was controlled over emotions. The certain method that I murdered the demone pawn proved enough for me to see that emotions are the source of my demone powers. _I can be a heartless demone like I was centuries ago, however, with Sakura in my life, I need to show emotion to love her…Perhaps I can do both or~_

"Sasuke-dono," my servant Maika, or the name that I have given her, which is Caterina, yelled at me from the ground, "The three dragons that you requested to fight with are waiting in the meditation area."

"Grazie, Caterina."

"M-May I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it," I asked while I leaped onto the ground, causing my landing to be in front of her, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's about the name that you have given me yesterday. Why do you want to change it?"

"It is simply easier for me to remember your uniqueness. The other personal servant of mine, Maika, is awfully near your original name. So I decided to change it. Does it bother you?"

"N-No Sasuke-dono, I just wanted to know why."

"Very well, tell the drago demone that I will be there momentarily."

"Hai," she responded, strolling away until I continued to gaze at her. When she noticed, she turned my direction and gazed into my ebony eyes, "Is there something else that you wanted?"

"How is she?"

"Sakura is still going through the training as we speak. She is doing incredibly well to do almost half of the training in such short notice, but she still needs to do the rest. In my guess, she will be done in two weeks."

"Grazie for the informazioni (Information), Caterina. Come, we are going to the meditation room."

"Hai, Sasuke-dono," After her statement, I directed her and myself into the Uchiha Clan towards the meditation room; I extended my claws, developed my size to resemble my full demone form, as well as grinned to show my extending canines. I call this form that Sakura witness, dimidium of extraho phasmatis, or 'half of the drago spirit' since it is mostly my demone form; however it was still in my umano form. I have grown to adore it, since it would show how my dark soul expressed my view of myself; however I know that my blossom would not think so. _Sometimes I do worry about Sakura and her behavior. She cannot defend herself, mostly weak-minded so she cannot realize anything if one is a demone like that bastardo Tatsuya, and I worry if she will be able to become stronger in emotion and strength. Either way, I will help her and inform what I worry about. After all, there is something I need to tell her…_

When we arrived at the meditation room, the two of the three dragons that I have requested commenced to bow to me, however I only nodded to acknowledge them and sent Caterina to help the others with the mansion.

"If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke," a femmine drago demone grinned, her extensive snowy hair on her back, emerald eyes staring intensely at my appearance, and a blue as well as black outfit of armor that proved she was a warrior. In fact, she was a strong-willed warrior, but a warrior that commanded a group of twelve femmine drago demone that became one of the strongest in the Uchiha clan. "What do you want this time; another fight?"

"You should know, Tsukume," another drago demone answered, but a maschi drago that possessed ultramarine eyes, short black hair, and possessed leather armor from dark brown drago scales. He was also a warrior, but led the entire Uchiha Clan army, although I sometimes have to see what tactics are and are not working from files of papers. I requested him for a purpose no one could ever try with me, which is to make me furious so I can control my demone form. Since he was one of the strongest members, he should be able to handle the request.

"He doesn't call us for nothing," the maschi demone continued, glancing at my direction, "Besides, I bet you're going to make us piss you off again, huh?"

"You already know," I sneered, but slowly stopped when I noticed that the other demone I requested was absent, "Tsukume, where is Hisashi?"

"About that, he said that he would be absent today because of his wife. She's giving birth at the moment and~"

"I do not care about that," I snarled, causing both demone to gaze at me with astonishment, "Everyday, in this sinister world, an infant is born. When there are guidelines from me, I do not care what 'emergency' you have. Unless you or someone close to you is dying, you do not have an excuse. This is your lieutenant, what is his punishment, Kenta?"

"I would give him a punishment, but in my division it is eligible to have any solider absent because of this situation. Childbirth is important, you were born as well."

"To others birth is important. But I slaughtered so many that no one is precious to me except for my blossom. I know that you will understand. After all, your pregnant wife of a whore cheated on you, don't judge to my thoughts like your extraordinary."

"Don't talk about my wife like that," Kenta yelled, while he grabbed my right claw and faced towards me, "What about you? You're going to marry a disgusting Ningen that probably hates you! You're selfish, heartless, and you don't deserve to be leader of the Uchiha clan; I don't care how powerful you are! Your father only cares about you because he wants you to rule this pathetic, weak clan!"

I became soundless, glaring at Kenta while my claws clutched unto his hair, snarling at him with my canines extending. Unexpectedly, I barely noticed that my ebony hair extended to my spine while my rage continued to focus on Kenta. "You know nothing about what I have to deal with! I love her for a reason that she makes me have the emotion to care! She gives me a soul that no one, not even my own madre, could make me anymore joyous that I am today! She is my angel of light, where God found a way to give me peace in my heart!" I tossed the disrespectful enculé (Motherfucker) onto the wooden floor, roaring at him, however Tsukume dashed between me and the carogna.

"Sasuke, control yourself! You shouldn't kill him because he talked about your fiancée~"

"Enough, I have self-control over my actions," Glaring at the femmine demone in front of me, I became seated on the floorboards and took cavernous breaths despite the fact that Kenta was not speaking at all.

"Ok," the ivory-haired demone groaned moments later, "Since you're already pissed, shall we start?"

"Yes," I began to get on my feet, towering the two demone, and strutted to the middle of the meditation room as Kenta followed.

"Ok, if you two are ready then begin."

* * *

_**June 7, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 2:16pm**_

"Sasuke, I think that you knock him out," Tsukume grinned, presenting me the bastardo drago demone that had blood on his face with his eyes closed.

I sneered at his bloody form, forcefully kicking his side to hear nothing except for soft breathing, then a rough groan. "He is still breathing and I did not cause him to be unconscious. He fainted because of the loss of blood. That will be all, Tsukume; I will not need to maintain practices for my drago form."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, all you did was stayed at your half transformation all day and your hair grew out. But I guess it's because you're so connected with Madara or his brother."

"How is Madara, my bisnonno (great-grandfather), connected to this situation?"

"It could mean that you have possessed some unique powers by this training method. In fact, both of them had abnormal hair growth before they transformed into their dragon form. It is possible that Madara had the same rage towards something when he was a child."

"That can make some kind of connection. I am the closest relation to Madara in the famiglia."

"...Sasuke dono, will it be alright if I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Since I can't teach you, may I visit the Uchiha Mansion sometime?"

"What is this, showing affection towards me," I gazed at her, seeing the faint blush of her face while I smirked, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"N-No sir, I just want to…You know…See the wedding and your kids. I'm a family person, so…"

"I see…I read in your profile that you were an orphan. You want to know how a true family is, do you?"

"Yes sir. I act tough, but I'm gentle towards others and children."

"Very well, you can visit anytime you like. However, I do need a notice before you come."

"A-Arigatou, for the invitation and I promise to be there." She gave me a finishing smile before she used a technique to transport herself and the demone out of the meditation room.

There was something more than the ivory demone supposed, something that I can never make since of. However, femmine, demone or umano, were complicated in their entire way and I could never solve their problems if I wanted to. Maybe Tsukume wanted something other than helping my family. _I really do not imagine so. She is the one of the few that I trust, however I believe it is time to see my blossom. I have been apart from her for too long. _Leaving the room, I leisurely altered into my umano form except for my extensive hair so I will not cause my blossom to worry, then I strutted into my room to be cleansed by Kenta's quickly drying blood on my body. Even as I began to cleanse myself with water from the near river, a knock was heard from my door with clothes that I required.

"Sasuke-dono," A gently voice acknowledged from my bathroom door, which I could tell it was from Caterina, "I'm placing the clothes on your bed."

"Grazie, Caterina. Did you summon Haruno Sakura like I requested?"

"Yes, however they are in the middle of her training. They ask if you could wait for another hour~"

"I sent you to summon her here and that is what I want. Perhaps I should settle this, then execute servants?"

"I-Iie (No) Sasuke-dono, that won't be necessary."

"Then I expected to be done," I stated, drying my now extensive hair and body, "I will punish you if it is not."

"Sa-Sasuke-dono, I need to s-speak with you about something when you are done."

"Can it not wait?"

"It can't wait, not anymore."

"Questo è tutto bene (It is fine), give the clothes to me." Immediately, when the door commenced to open, a petite hand gave me a kimono that had the colors of crimson and ebony as well as possessed the design of an ivory dragon around the waist. I became dressed leisurely and, when I was done, I strutted into the bedroom to see Caterina sitting on the single bed as petite drops of water trickled down her features.

"Is there something wrong, Caterina," I asked, sitting next to her as I touched her left cheek, "Why are you crying?"

"There is a reason why I am. I worry that the Sasuke-dono that I knew is…"

"I did not change. I am almost a leader and I have to be more strict~"

"It is not that! You're heartless, cruel, and just like your father! You do not care about anyone's concerns, you threaten to hurt servants when they do not obey you, and the villagers of the clan are worried about you! Sasuke-dono, at this rate, everyone will think that you and your father will be the same, then Sakura will stop~"

"Do not say anymore," I gazed at the floor, my eyes burning into their crimson form, "I know what I have become. This will change, I give you my word. I am only attempting to do this so my padre will give me acknowledgement, but not for any selfish reasons. I…Am planning to slaughter him sometime soon."

"But why~"

"The reasons why you say I was turning into him. I told you, I want to be a leader with kindness like my madre. If causing my claws to be soaked in my padre's blood will help this clan, so be it. Now, about Sakura…"

"H-Hai; I will get her immediately."

"Also, tell the other servants and villagers about my cause, except do not tell them about my plan. I want that to be confidential."

"Of course, I will keep this to myself," the navy-haired servant showed her colorless teeth in gratitude when she departed from the room, but I did not show the same gratitude and still became silent. When she stated that I was acting like my father, it almost caused me to slaughter her in my divan, however it seemed that lying to her about slaughtering my father was my finest method that I could do. It pained my heart to lie to a trusted servant, but her curiosity was not of her concern to say what I become or what I do.

I already know what I have become and I know what I must do, however I will not come to it unless I have to. Nonetheless, I have noticed that I am rather a sadist, because of slight pleasure to bring others into tears, pain, or anger; I would grin at them and criticize how feeble they are. _It really does not matter to me; all that matters is Sakura, her protection, and our future together. Nothing is going to stop me from loving her; even if I have to die I will protect her. _Snarling at myself, I lied on the bed, place my head unto the pillows, and settled under the sheets, thinking how much has changed about my life. _Did I say was true; will I want to die so I could protect an umano? Do I love her so much that I could destroy the Uchiha Clan without remorse? What have I truly become, besides a leader and a stronger demone?_

Moments later, I was still in the same position, waiting for Sakura to arrive until a knock was heard on the side of the sliding door. I did not bother to move, nor did I want to and the tapping continued on the door. "Sasuke-dono, are you there?" a servant asked, but I did not answer and turned my body to the exposed wooden door that showed my garden. The room, I noticed, had a scent of cleansed water as well as freshly dampened flowers. It was calming as well soothing, however the wooden door behind me slithered open then to a close. I bother not to know the umano's existence, so I slowly closed my eyes to exhale a restful moan.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you," a smooth, but durable voice asked, causing me to unhurriedly rise from the bed to become shocked to who was in front of me. It was my blossom; the one that I was longing to see for the past three extensive days and she...Was gorgeous on what the servants did with her. Her lengthy hair down to her waist was brushed into perfection with a lone pink pearl azalea on the side, a necklace and earrings of vermilion red pearls was on her person, and she wore a crimson as well as cherry blossom pink furisode kimono with designs of white cherry blossoms. Her jade eyes were more beautiful than I remembered and her colorless perfect teeth showed how delighted she was to see me.

"Sakura," I uttered, still shocked that she was in front of me, "You're beautiful...It has been exactly three days and you have changed so much. Please, sit." As I motioned for her to become seated on my bed, I noticed four servants entered the room with her and they gazed at me with fright in their eyes. "All of you, leave at once; I want to be with Sakura alone today."

"But Sasuke-dono," a golden-haired servant responded without anxiety, "We need to stay with her, and besides you can't just take her away from her training. She still needs to~"

"My order is final. She is to spend the rest of her day with me until tomorrow at noon. Is that understood?"

"But sir~"

"You heard me," I roared, hissing at the servants when they tried to strut close to us, "Leave at once or I will slaughter all of you! I do not care if she needs to practice on her manners; she needs to stay with me!" All servants gazed at me with nervousness as well as terror while they sprinted out of the room, causing me to tense in rage until a soft hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sakura, no emotion on her features except for her eyes, which were worried about me.

"Sono terribilmente spiacente (I am dreadfully sorry), Sakura," I grinned while I faced towards her and I touched one strand of her hair, "They were interrupting us and were so rude. I do not want anything to happen when we spend our time together. But I do want to say this…I am sorry for walking away from you days ago. I was unsure of myself because you were scared of my form and I wanted to control it before I meet you again. I promise that I will not let my anger control my actions anymore." I gently pushed my head unto her cheek, kissing it tenderly until my tongue touched a familiar taste. My blossom was shedding tears and gazing at me like she wanted my warmth. "Why are you crying, Sakura?"

"It's just that…I missed you so much and I thought that I said something wrong. I thought that you would never forgive me for what I said and…" She discontinued her words when I pressed my lips against her own, kissing smoothly while she did the same. We kissed for moments at a time, which lead Sakura to moaned underneath our kiss, until I stopped, not wanting to continue any further. "Why did you stop," she asked, gazing into my eyes with confusion, but I glanced away from her.

"We should not continue. It would lead into something else and I do not want to repeat the past."

"If that's what you think, then I understand. I mean, I don't know this is normal, but even if you did rape me twice I still love you."

"That is normal for me. For centuries, I have raped and loved women, but then they cease to exist after another century is born. I do not judge others when they forgive me or not, but, if you didn't it, would break my heart."

"Sasuke…I know your life was hard, but I think our relationship will work out together."

"Yes, I feel the same."

"But, before we continue to work on that, it is ok that I can see my parents?"

"Your madre and padre; may I ask why?"

"It's just…I know that they're worried about me. I stayed here for three days and my cell phone is still at home. I know that you don't have one and electricity doesn't exist in the Uchiha Clan."

"Very well, I will take you back to your home. But first, I have something to say to you."

"Huh, and what would that be?"

"It is just, you became another person," I smirked at the thought, causing the rose-haired maiden to stare at me with uncertainty, "It is not a terrible idea to say. You became more…Independent on your actions now. I can tell that you have confidence like never before because of the three days we have never seen each other."

"And you became more a demon, Sasuke."

"That does not surprise me. After all, have I not been a demone for centuries? Does it matter how I act if I love you the same and it is for your protection?"

"Sometimes yes; like at the school where we first meet. You killed the seniors and that was reasonable; you needed to eat, right?"

"Yes, but that is not what I wanted to say, beloved. Let me continue."

"Ok, I still don't know what's going on."

"All you have to say to me is 'yes'. It is rather important."

"On what," her brow arched in question, causing me to laugh and to tenderly compress my forehead onto hers, "Sasuke, what are you asking me?"

"I am asking for you to be with me for eternity. To love me, to weep with me, to cease my rage; everything that you continued to do, I want it to be everyday for the rest of our lives. Haruno Sakura, will you take my hand in marriage?"

* * *

_**June 7, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 2:36pm**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

_Wait…Did I hear that right?_ I stared at Sasuke in astonishment, causing him to chuckle lightly, then to lick my cheek with his damp but irregular tongue. Of course, I didn't have a reaction to it because of what I heard.

"Sakura," he whispered deeply, causing me to stiffen, "Did you hear me? I asked for your hand in marriage."

"I…I can't believe this. We only meet for two months and you already want to marry me?"

"Even if it was two months ago, it felt longer than that. It felt like I have known you for years, your warmth is what I need to survive. Please, Sakura; I am begging you to stay with me. If you do not marry me, it will disintegrate my soul~"

"Of course I'll marry you, Sasuke! I didn't want it any other way, but you need to be more positive on yourself!"

"What do you mean about~"

"You know what I mean," I scolded, pushing him unto the bed until I hovered over him when I got off the bed, "You're so depressing, saying think negative things all of the time! If we had kids and if you were a father~"

"Also, Sakura, I would like to have two children." My mind became blank on what I was going to say just to stare at the ebony-haired dragon in front of me. He was smirking at me, his now white fangs showing and his onyx eyes stared at me with amusement, but I still didn't show any emotion towards him. _He wants kids too? You got to be kidding me; I'm not going to get pregnant before I finish High School~ _

"You seem so upset about it," he laughed in a sinister way, which I recently found out it was his regular laugh, "Relax, Sakura; I want to wait five years before I want to have children."

"Sure you do, Sasuke. Anyway, can we please visit my parents right now? I would love to and besides, you are going to have to make it up to me in order for me to bare your kids."

"Totus vox, totus vox (All right, all right)," he sneered, "Come, it will take an hour to get there, probably less, but I know that you are exceedingly patient for an umano."

"Very funny Sasuke," I snorted, causing him to smirk until he carried me outside of his garden. I watched in awe as I gazed at the different colors of snowy white, magenta, bright yellow, wine red, pumpkin orange and violet flowers next to the stone pathway. There were two Sakura trees next to the entrance by Sasuke's room, the trunk of each tree decorated by a pearl-colored ribbon into a bow, but they were petal-less because of the rainy season. The clouds were light gray and it was going to rain soon, giving the air a crisp damp aroma. When I gazed ahead of me, I saw a large pond filled with different kinds of fish like Koi and others that I really don't know, but they seemed to be populating in the pond quickly. "Hey Sasuke, why do you have so many fish in the pond?"

"So I can devour them. Sakura, I do miss home and the cuisine they have there, so I decided to take some from where they came from. At first, they were just to keep, but they mated with the Koi and the Russian Sterlet, which turned out to produce more than fourteen thousand eggs."

"F-Fourteen~"

"So it was decided that I would eat them, since the species are to be extinct in decades."

"What? Sasuke~!"

"We must go," he quickly stated, growing his oversized wings then dashing unto the sky, not looking at me if I didn't held unto his arms, which I did thankfully.

I glared at him when he glanced towards my sight, nevertheless he simply laughed at me while he commenced to go faster in the air. He seemed so excited that I was finally in his arms, he laughed more, smiled more, habitually teased me, but something about him just didn't feel right.

From what the servants tell me, during the break of the manners training, they told me that my raven demon was becoming cruel without me and was merciless. They told me about a servant just want to help him, but he yelled at him and clawed her face to have a deep scar. At first, I didn't believe them and thought that they just didn't like him, but I saw the girl that had four long marks across her cheek to her chin serving me while everyone else left for something. And when Sasuke told the servants earlier to leave with a threat of killing them, I didn't want to believe about anything that I heard or saw.

_Did something happen to you Sasuke? Why are you acting like that towards others? _

"Is there something you want to ask me, beloved?" When I stared at Sasuke, I wasn't aware that we erlanded until I saw Sasuke so close to my face that I could smell his slightly decaying breath on my nose.

"W-Wha?"

"I asked, 'is there something wrong'. You didn't respond to me when I told you that we are here."

"Oh, I was just thinking about some things."

"Do you want to share with me?"

"Just…Not now…It was something that I don't want to talk about. Maybe later, please?"

"Bene (Fine)" he groaned as he placed me in front of my genitori door, "But, before you do open the door, the is something that I am planning to do."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I…Am planning to revival what I am and my clan to your parents. That is why I did not change into my umano form."

"But Sasuke, I know that's against the rules for someone to know about the Uchiha Clan's true existence~"

"Quiet," he snarled, making me silent, "Do you not think I know that? I am the next leader; I know what the punishment is. Damn it all, I don't need a lecture from you."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry; I just~"

"I do not want anyone else to know Sakura; the Uchiha Clan regulations also state that I must reveal that I am in the clan. Do not worry, your madre will surely agree to me; I am sure of that we will be together. Although, your padre is something else entirely."

"Ok," I sighed while I kissed him on the lips, "I believe in this…" Once Sasuke nodded as a response, I knocked on the door loudly so that my parents could hear me. So after a few moments, I tried again, but this time a little louder just enough for yelling to come towards us.

_Looks like my mother isn't going to stop cussing today…Great, another mouth to shut. _

Before I had a reaction, the door flew open and almost hit my dad in the face. My mother looked pissed and she had her blue sheep pajamas, so I guess we woke her up from her nap.

_What time is it again…Well, when we left it was 2:46 and her nap starts at 2:30…Damn it._ But, strangely, I didn't get yelled or scolded and two pairs of arms went around my body, almost squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Sakura, where have you been," my mother asked, almost in tears, "We looked everywhere for you and we thought that you were kidnapped! Where's your cell phone!"

"I didn't bring it with me, mom. It was in my room the entire time."

"I'm just glad that you're alright Sakura," my dad stated wearing his black pajamas as well, but stopped hugging me and glared at Sasuke that entered the house without permission.

Without being bothered by my father's glare, which I'm surprised on since it never fails; Sasuke placed his wings back into his body and the cloth on the back of his shirt sowed together with it. When that was done, he strutted into the living room and gazed at the family portrait that was on the wall behind the TV. It was when I was still in elementary school and the dragon seemed to love it since he smiled, which turned sinful in an instant.

"Why in the hell are you here," my father snapped, "I didn't what you here the first time! Leave right now or I'm calling the Japanese police~!"

"That will not affect me in any kind of way. You see, I came here in compassion and peace, at least you can listen to me on my announcement."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I have a confession to both of the Haruno genitori," Sasuke proclaimed, "I know both of you do not trust me, but I am willing to tell you something that is strictly forbidden in my clan. I am Uchiha Sasuke, the next leader of the Uchiha clan, and I want to marry your daughter." My mom and my dad, if you look them both in the eyes, were disgusted, and held me tightly, protecting me away from him.

"We'll never let you have our daughter in a marriage with you," my father seethed, "I rather die than let her in your arms."

"Is that so? Are you willing to test your words, ningen?"

"What?"

"You do not seem to understand. I am a drago demone and you are a mere umano. I am not asking you, I just want an answer. Madre of Haruno Sakura, what do you say about this?"

"I disagree," she quickly stated, "And I agree with my husband. I will never let Sakura marry you, evil spirit."

I gazed at Sasuke to see that his left hand seem to extend his claws fully and his eyes unhurriedly turned crimson, while he bowed then gazed away. "Se è buono con te, poi è con me (If it is good with you, then it is with me), however I cannot allow for this famiglia to live anymore."

"Wait Sasuke," I cried, but it didn't stop him from coming closer to us, "Please, you don't have to do this~"

"It is already enough that I have slaughtered many people to marry you, but if they do not want me to take you as my wife, I will assassinate your genitori **and** you."

"Then kill me instead~"

"The Uchiha Clan regulations states that if the parents now knows the clan's existence and is not willing to let the spouse to be married, the clan member is forced to kill them."

"That…That's not in the rule book~"

"After I kill you, I will never love again, but at least I will become leader more swiftly. Sono terribilmente spiacente, Sakura; it cannot be helped."

Just then, lightning began to recede and shape on Sasuke's left hand while he continued to come closer. I was quivering as salty water descend from my cheeks to the wooden floor, but my mother was worse; she was crying in terror, her legs gave out on her so she fell on the wooden floor and she was praying that the family would live. Without any plan, she grabbed me and began to run away, but the lightning around Sasuke began to charge at my mother in a form of a dragon and began to coil around her, causing my mother to fall.

"Mom!"

"Potere questa pace di scoperta di famiglia e non la vendetta contro il clan di Uchiha (May this family find peace and not revenge against the Uchiha clan). Requiescat in Pace (Rest in peace) ~"

"How about you fight me instead, Sasuke," my father shouted, causing Sasuke to gaze at him without any interest, "And I want you to fight like a human!"

"Can you not see that I am in no mood to play games with you?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If you defeat me, then I'll allow Sakura to marry you. But if I win, you're not allowed to see her anymore for the rest of her life."

"Are you sure about this," Sasuke asked, still with no emotion, "If I agree with this, you might die."

"I'm going to protect my daughter to the end, no matter what."

"Fine then," the ebony-dragon smirked, "I will play this game. How about you start?"

"My pleasure," then my dad started to charge at Sasuke, which smirked the entire time, until the ebony dragon clutched unto my father's head and grinned as he compressed it. Blood trickled down my father's face, however the dragon continues to compress his head until he slammed him through the wooden walls of the living room and my bedroom to the outside. When me and my mom sprinted outside, dad was coughing blood when Sasuke was kneeing, punching, and clawing his body as he smirked wickedly when the crimson fluid dripped from my dad's wounds. He tried to fight back, with punches on the demon dragon's face, kicks on the demon's chest to push him off, but Sasuke seemed to be unshakable and continued to torture him with a sadistic laugh.

As minutes continued, the torment for my dad continued and Sasuke seemed to be bored about my dad refusing to give up. He finally stopped, causing my dad to blackout, and sighed while lightning began to form on his left claw again. "That was uninteresting," the extensive-haired raven dragon expressed without emotion, "I guess that is what strength an umano has. However, even though I have won this fight, you will be a danger to our marriage. So you must die~"

"Sasuke wait," I screamed while I sprinted in front of him to protect my dad, "You won and he never breaks promises! Just please, let him live!"

"Are you sure that he will let us marry?"

"Yes Sasuke, just please. Stop hurting him…"

"Very well, beloved," he smirked, kissing my lips firmly, "I will stop hurting your famiglia since they are now my famiglia. This was to protect you, remember that."

"Y-Yeah…I'll remember that, Sasuke," I sighed until I kissed him on the cheek, then I glanced at my mother. She was composed, which was a good thing considering what just happened, but she was weeping tears then she sprinted inside of the house.

"Mom, wait," I yelled while I started to sprint after her, however a burst of wind rushed passed me then, when I blinked, Sasuke was carrying my mother by her hair and tossed her on the grass. She began to scream when the dragon kneeled next to her, nevertheless he sat on his knees and bowed with his head down in front of her.

"P-Please, d-don't kill us~"

"I am not going to kill you. I beseech you to let me marry her, please she is my life. I do not want to harm her parents, but I do not want to lose her."

"Then why try to kill us?"

"It is part a set of rules that the Uchiha Clan lives by. If you break the rules, slave or prince, you will die. However, since I am the next leader, I want Sakura to be with me as my empress."

"An empress; Sakura did you know?"

"Yes mom I did," I replied while I stud behind Sasuke, "I knew Sasuke was a demon before I went on a trip with him, he was going to kill me when I first meet him, but we love each other now."

"…Sasuke, I want to make a request."

"Yes, anything Signora."

"I really hope that you take care of my daughter, but I want to meet your parents so we can get along at least before your wedding. And Sakura, make sure that you enjoy your marriage, ok?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered as water flowed down my cheeks, "And I promise to visit often too."

"I will keep your word," he smirked, grabbing my waist and pulling me down to his chest, "After all, she will bare my children in half a decade."

"S-Sasuke, stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of my mom~"

"Don't you dare touch her," another male voice roared, causing Sasuke to hiss at my father walking towards us. My dad was furious, more furious than I ever saw him, as he held his aluminum baseball bat to help him walk straight. Sasuke placed me on the ground soothingly before horns, more like horns from a goat, began to develop on top of his head as he roared at my father threatening to attack him.

"Father stop it, he's not going to hurt you! The fight's over~!"

"Shut up Sakura, this is for your own protection! I will not allow my daughter to be married to a heartless, cruel, and sadistic demon from hell!"

"Hiroshi stop it," my mother yelled while she stud in front of me and Sasuke, "You already lost and I agreed to let Sakura marry Sasuke already!"

"Get out of the way, Kaori; I'm not done yet and I will never be done until he dies!"

"Sasuke, please you…" But my words when Sasuke gazed at another way, closing his eyes as his tail wrapped around my waist. His breathing was steady, but it was concentrated on something that I couldn't see…_What is he doing?_

_

* * *

_

_**June 7, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 3:07 pm**_

_**{Haruno Residence}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_The sound of wings in the wind, is there a demone flying by? But why would they fly so close? _While the two Haruno genitori were occupied to find out if I will die or not, I gazed around with my crimson eyes until I heard the sound of the wings inside of the home behind us. _They are going to fly through the house towards us! _Before the flying demone could attack us, I clutched unto Sakura and pushed her unto the ground while the demone flew though the house, used its claws to grab unto Signora Kaori, then dashed unto the air above us.

While I hissed at the demone, at the sky, I noticed some features of it that it was described as an unknown type. It possessed cool gray wings of a bat, tan tail of a devil which is the color of the fur, pointed ears on the sides of its head, talons that seem to be from a large cat, and horns that was more extensive than my own. The demone also possessed black pants which was slightly hidden from a black robe, had ebony short hair, a scar that was shaped like an 'x' on his chin and the demone was barefooted as well his chest was bare.

Before I could think, the demone began to rush towards me, however I gathered my breath and blew black flames on one of his arms, causing him to let go of Signora Kaori. I sprinted towards her, catching her in my arms, but the demone rapidly extinguished the flames off of his body and dashed towards Sakura, grabbing her and dashing into the air once again. Gently placing Signora Kaori on the ground, I grew my wings and hasted into the air, roaring for the demone to give Sakura back to me.

"Who in the fuck are you," I roared, using lightning to cast towards his direction, "And why do you want Sakura?"

"It seems that the information is true about this ningen. You love her, do you Sasuke?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone in this world that is a demon knows your name, besides you are destined to be the ruler of all of us one day."

"Why do you want her?"

"I cannot tell you that," he yelled, however dashed behind me to send outbursts of wind behind my wings to send me away from them, "If want Sakura alive, then come to Nepal, India in two days like Tatsuya requested."

"That bastard was your slave?"

"No, that was someone else. We work together."

"What happens if I do not appear?"

"Then she will die. But I know that you will come, this is your new wife after all."

"Leave her out of this, she is mine!" I roared while thunder from dark clouds caused the rainwater to dispense severely.

The demone took this as an opportunity to dash away with Sakura making large gusts of wind while she screamed my name until it faintly stopped. I cried her name countless times and roared when thunder as well as lightning confused my senses. She was gone. I could not smell her scent nor hear her voice any longer and it tore my heart into shreds. I thought my power was enough to protect her, however this circumstance is inexcusable, I will continue to protect her, even with this power.

I landed on the ground softly to see Signora Kaori weeping on her marito's (husband's) chest while he glared at me when I entered the house. The home was tattered and the wood decorated the floor with splinters and rice paper, however, when I gazed near the hole next to me, I sighed shamefully as Sakura's padre continued to glare at me. "Did you get her?"

"No, I could not. I lost her and her scent…The demone that I was fighting was stronger than I anticipated in strength. Forgive me."

"Why should we," he yelled, "Why should we forgive you? If Sakura didn't go with you to that damn trip, this will never happen to us!"

"I will get her back, I promised~"

"I think you did enough."

"Your figlia (daughter) is to be my wife and I do not care if you do not like me! I will get her, marry her, and have children with her. Signora Kaori, I give you my word that I will bring her back." Once she nodded, I strutted out of the house then hasted into the crying heavens not caring if anyone else wanted to say anything to me. The promise that I made with Signora Kaori was dear to me, and Sakura was much closer to me than my own heart; I will never let her die. If I did, I would never forgive myself and what I have done.

I quickened my pace, causing the time-consuming hour flight into thirty minutes, then I violently landed at the Uchiha clan mansion's entrance, my wings heavy from the downpour. Some guards, which were positioned at the entrance of the gate, rushed to my aid while I placed my wings into my skin, panting form the energy that I have wasted.

"My lord, are you all right," one of the two guards asked, but I measly clutched unto his petite shoulder to pull myself from the ground. "My lord, we will get help from your older brother~"

"No, just take me into my padre's room. It is an emergency and I cannot wait for any assistance."

"Yes sir," they both, in unison, answered while they helped me into my genitori's room. Once I gathered enough energy, I stud on my own without any help and kicked the door open, scaring my madre from her seat.

"Dear god, Sasuke what happened," my madre asked, sprinting towards me, "Why are you so exhausted?"

"It is Sakura. She has been captured from one of the~"

"I told you…A ningen as a bride is a terrible wife to have. Maybe you should marry Karin again or~"

"You do not seem to get it, je m'en fous (I don't fucking care)! I do not know why you insist for me to be married by a Succubus, I hate her! Why do you continue to bring her up? Are you fucking her right now while madre is stuck here for your meetings?"

"Sasuke, that enough," my madre yelled, causing my padre to glare at me with rage, however I knew that meant that I was right. He was commenting adultery behind my mother's back and I did wonder how Karin survived if I did not have relations with her that night._ That explains why he wants me to marry her as well…He is a fucking man whore._

"It does not matter what relationship matters you have," I sneered, but quickly stopped to arouse suspicion, "I have arrived here to see if you could help me. But, seeing that you do not care for her, I will have to go to Nepal myself to get her."

"You're going where?" My father roared, but I ignored him and strutted out of the room, however my fratello (brother), Itachi, stud in front of me and glared.

The only thing that I showed him on my face was a mere smirk on my face before I strutted passed him until he clutched unto my shoulder.

"What is that you want, fratello?"

"Why are you going to Nepal, did something happen?"

"This is my problem, Itachi. She is mine and I will not say anything that is going to harm her or my love for her."

"I need you to tell me," he seethed, "Or I will force it out of you. I know that your powers are stronger than mine, but we need to go there together."

"I told you to stay out of my dilemmas. I need to go, so I do not want this conversation **after **I have saved her. If you get in my way, I will kill you."

"Just because you are the strongest in the clan doesn't mean that you know everything! I'm trying to help you~!"

"And I am saying no, how can you not understand this?"

"Sasuke, I want to help~!" I grasped unto his throat tightly, compress his pressure points on his neck and chest so it will prevent him to change and I hissed at him with venom in my voice as I raised him in the ceiling. "Do you not comprehend that I do not need your help? This is my love and it is my situation, so I need to save her no matter what!"

"S-Sasuke~"

"If you follow me, or sent anyone after me, I will not hesitate to slaughter them or you. She is mine and I love her!"

"You're obsessed with this ningen! You will even sacrifice your family for her!"

"If it is what she is worth, then I will do it. And never call her a ningen again, she is known to be Sakura, Uchiha Sakura."

"You're a threat to this clan!"

"I'm going to change this clan into a better one…Arrivederci*16, fratello."

After I said my words, I pressed unto the back of his neck, causing him to lose consciousness in my claws. I leisurely rose him up from the ground to my arms and carried him into my bedroom. I positioned him on the divan, gazing at his unconscious face as I placed my silk sheets on his body.

_I know that you want to protect me, but I have to do this and my heart says it is right. __Perdonarmi*17 fratello… _

Glancing at my fratello once again, my heart began to pain because of what he had said unto me, however my mind pushed the thought away and I strutted outside of the garden. The intense rainwater continued to pour unto my azaleas as well as my Sakura trees, but my eyes were fixated on the trees that seem to be damped by the downpour. It reminded me on what happened earlier on that day, her cries that called my name while the demone flew away, and it fueled my rage.

After I gazed at the skies for a little longer, I sprinted towards the garden and dashed into the heavens, even with my wings drenched and heavy, and hastened myself towards another part of the country called Inde*18. _God, let me be there on time, please do not let her die and let her be protected. If she does, it will be like the orphanage and when I was living with my first adoptive padre; nothing but hatred, unhappiness and anguish. I would do anything to make our marriage become our future, even if it means to destroy the Uchiha and my leadership. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

"_Who are you," I roared, while my black scaled claws jabbed deep into the ground, "And why did you take Sakura away from me?"_

_ "I only took your wife-to-be so you can listen to what I have to say," The ivory-hooded drago demone exclaimed, "There are events that you do not know about, Sasuke, and I am willing to tell you the truth from your father's ignorance! There is a future that I can predict and you, by becoming emperor of demons for the nation of Japan in years to come, will have to face your father's mistakes!"_

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for this chapter and I am now going to work on the other one. My poll is still up so if you want any changes, just please tell me. Don't forget that this is my first story here!


	9. The Virtue of Sasuke's Empathy

Hello people; How's it going? I just edited this story and added some small parts to it, so it's nothing big.

Yeah yeah, I know I'm late **again **but hey at least I posted the story instead of letting all of you wait!

Oh and BTW I added something new to this one. Flashbacks! Yep, the ol' Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden classics! _So when the text is like this, then this is a flashback**, but when the text is like this, it means that the character is expressing themself in thought. **_

So, once again, enjoy it!

* * *

_**June 9, 2010 (Kathmandu, India) 8:37 pm**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

Within two days, like the demone requested before he abducted Sakura, I landed on an aged, but stable, building in the città, Kathmandu. I never arrived in Inde before, which is why the language here is so foreign to me, and I do not know where to go, so I 'purchased' an world map in Japan to direct me to this country. It did not take long to arrive in Inde from Japan; it is only a five hour travel, yet I wanted to rest and prepare myself before I encounter the demone, or demoni, and slaughter them for taking Sakura away. _The only objective now is to find Sakura before midnight, yet I do not see any demone here._

I gazed downwards at my surroundings to only see that I was near a slightly crowded street, multiple wires that were above the street, and one vehicle at a time was trying to get through the crowd. I could not see much, since some of the lights were not effective and my concentration was fading because of the smell in the air. I covered my nose and rapidly transformed into my umano form, since my partial demone form had keener since of smell, while my vision cleared but I knew what caused it. _There is a strange smell in the air now I realize it, and the air is so thick that I cannot see an umano's face. This is pollution in the atmosphere, an umano company or machine must be causing it. I need to hurry and try to find Sakura before I go insane._ I entered the building from the roof, now noticing that it is an apartment because of the hallways and doors, and then I exited the complex hastily before I sprinted through the streets to my best of my ability.

It was awfully noticeable to the residents of this country I was a foreigner. They would stare at me oddly since I still wore my crimson and ebony Yukata kimono and I could see the ladri (thieves) gazing at me like I am a wealthy prize because I was an outsider. Nonetheless, looking for the temple was nearly impossible on foot, defiantly when there are more than eight temples in this damn place from what the town maps say in the intersections of the streets. After it felt like an entire hour for searching temples, I stopped to catch my breath in an alley while I began to doubt on Sakura's survival. _Dammit, there are too many temples in this fucking country! It will soon be midnight and I still do not know where Sakura is kept~ _

"Are you having a hard time trying to find Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke?"My eyes became with shock, but I instantly grew my claws and fangs to see who the threat was. When they came closer to the moonlight, I could see it was an ivory serpente (snake) demone that was in an umano form as well.

The ivory demone seemed like an ordinary umano from his lengthy snow white hair in a pony tail, black rounded glasses. He also wore a violet shirt, with a white undershirt that had a white obi tied around his waist in an angle, with the same color pants like a normal , I could tell that he was not one from his clawed hands and bare feet, a serpente that was his tail, as well as his slanted golden eyes. He was grinning as well when he gazed at me into my onyx eyes, but I tensed up more as he strutted towards my direction.

"Don't move," I ordered, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Well, I am only here to give you directions. I know that you are looking for your wife-to-be and Orochimaru-sama, with that other demon, took her."

"Orochimaru is responsible for this? Danzou kidnapped her~"

"Yes he did, but it was his plan all along for you to come here."

"I will only ask once, where is Sakura so I can take her home?"

"Are you sure that is what you want? Don't you want to know your future too; that is the entire reason why you are here in the first place. But I guess you don't care about that…"

"Future; what are you speaking about, filius nolius (bastard of no one's father)?"

"Well, I can't say. But, if you want to know, then follow me." Before my eyes, he began to change into his, probably, true form which turned out to be a body of a white serpente. The form also included the same serpente tail, white arms, his lengthy hair and the only change was his fangs, which possessed two rows on the bottom of his mouth. He gazed at me while I transformed into my partial demone form, then he slithered towards a direction as I followed him in the air.

This serpente was incredibly fast when we departed out of the city and he still moved faster than any serpente that I have seen, yet I was following him in the same speed in the air. I did wonder how I was able to follow him at the same speed as this demone; however it did not cross my mind until now.

Since I was worried about my blossom and her well being than my own in the months, I did not worry about my transformations or my progress at them. It was too much to worry about, defiantly how my famiglia and my lover were interfering in my mind every day.

* * *

Hours later, we arrived at an enormous mountainous range with snow at the high peak, yet the demone did not stop and slithered though the pine trees and lengthy grass. Since I could smell his scent like a dog, it did not stop me from following him. The closer the demone slithered to the other side of the peak, I realized and witnessed that there was a stone structure close to the far side of the mountains. I dashed towards the structure, leaving the ivory demone behind, and I landed near a complex building that seemed like a temple.

The temple appeared to be older than I was, possibly around my older fratello's (Brother's) age when he was a teenager, by how the cream walls seemed to be slightly cracked, but was cleaned and repaired slightly. The golden and crimson Asian roof top was astounding for me on the petite temple and the complex design was new to me since the front of the temple seemed round by how it firmly stood next to a mountain's cliff. It possessed windows with crimson wooded bars, golden and black balconies that showed the inside of the building, and in the entrance there were colorful banners. Yet the temple itself was smaller than any other that I have seen, since the entrance was like a sidewalk to an apartment.

As soon as I was done gazing at the building, the ivory serpente caught up to me, transformed into his umano form, covered his body with a deep violet cloak from the temple wall, and began to strut inside of the building, which I followed without doubt or without thinking about the menace ahead.

We strutted inside of the temple and were in the hallways for only moments, but my eyes caught the sight of blood that stained the wooden floors, the wooden designed walls, and the bodies of children and men monks were dead with their limbs scattered around the walk way. I stopped and glanced at the bodies with disgust while I glared at the demone ahead of me. Seeing the umano children and adult's faces of horror and dread before their death reminded me of the past I forgotten.

"What happened," I seethed, causing the demone to stop and to glance at me.

"What do you mean; the humans are dead. They were in Orochimaru-sama's way and he killed them."

"These innocente (innocent) umani did not have to die like this. We might be demoni from hell, but I know that if he did not kill them and scared them away, it would be easier on their families."

"You've gotten soft, Sasuke," the demone grinned, "I heard that you slaughtered anyone that got in your way before you meet Sakura. You raped women, destroyed families, and I heard that you started World War I because the Archduke Franz Ferdinand was abusing his royal powers, but you blamed the organization that planned to assassinate him. You even killed his pregnant wife~"

"I know what I did bastardo! That was the past and I do not kill without reason! Now lead the way, connard (fool) before you will cease to exist!"

The demone merely smirked at me at my actions; nonetheless he strutted ahead while I followed him with no emotion; I felt the hatred and rage burning in my eyes. I did not know this demone's name or what his purpose is to lead me here, but how he called Orochimaru his Lord, I know that he must be related with the kidnapping. _If the time comes, I am going to kill him and all of the demoni in this temple without remorse, not matter what happens. Yet, I still do not know the purpose is it to kidnap her?_ Once we strutted through the temple to cross an extensive bridge, I witnessed the waterfall that was on the mountains side, but my attention was to the structure ahead of me. _This must be where they are holding Sakura and where these pathetic demoni are hiding._

After our long stroll, we reached to the top floor of the structure and I witnessed an outsized room that was covered in darkness. There were dim light of candles around us, until more candles simultaneously lit in front of me towards the other side of the room. Once my eyes adjusted to the slight light and darkness, I gazed my blossom tied up in firm tan rope passed out with her kidnapper next to her and another demone, which appeared like the one that escorted me, except this demone was much larger than him.

The larger serpente had a midnight scaly back, a ghost white underbelly, jet black hair, and his eyes possessed purple markings with golden pupils. Each of his scales, including his underbelly, was snakes that moved and when he slithered close to my Sakura, I felt a snarl was released in my throat. This demone, which I am positive he is Orochimaru, grinned at me with his two rows of fangs showed while the demone next to me slithered in front of him bowing his head.

"Orochimaru-sama," the ivory demone smirked, "I summoned him like you asked me to."

"Excellent Kabuto, now summon that bastard here. I am tired of waiting."

"Right away Orochimaru-sama," without any more comments, the ivory serpente slithered towards another room while I continued to glare at both of the demoni in front of me, strategizing on what to do.

Becoming aware of my actions, the demone, Danzou, strutted in front of Sakura and spread his wings as he gazed into my eyes without any emotion. I stretched my sizeable wings as well while I began to strut towards Danzou with wrath in my eyes, not wanting to wait to save my Sakura. Standing his ground, he summoned wind to blow around his right arm and waved it, causing the harsh wind to come towards me.

I did not move, nor did I scream in pain when the wind began to slash my chest, wings, and arm, I merely snarled at his action before I raised my bloody right arm and used my levitation abilities to toss him through the wall. Once Orochimaru stared astound at me, I grinned sadistically while I stridden towards him with lightning receding from both of my claws. Before I could rip the snakes off of his body, Danzou appeared from the same hole in the wall and used the scattered wood around us to stab my limbs, causing me to become immobile.

I hissed boisterously at the pain that the crimson-painted wood brought to my wounds and I violently roared at the two demoni; however I stopped to see another demone that appeared in the room. He wore a black-hooded robe, so I could not see his features, but I noticed that he possessed black claws when he pointed at Danzou and told him to release me then both of the demoni to leave the room. I heard Danzou curse, then the wood rose from my limbs, causing me to hiss once again, and heard a door slam while I watched in disgust as my wound healed itself in seconds.

"I see," the hooded demone examined while he kneeled unto the floor, "You heal much faster than anyone in the Uchiha Clan. It usually takes them hours for their wounds to close, yet you only take seconds."

"Why did you kidnap her," I seethed while I raised my torso to the sitting position, "And what do you want from Sakura?"

"I do not want anything from a human. I only instructed Danzou to take her away so I can meet you. I know that you do not trust anyone that you have not met before and you would not care to see me."

"Flying across the world for a visit does not seem reasonable to me."

"Yes I suppose not," he grinned softly, "But there is a reason why I wanted you here. I wanted you to listen to me."

"Listen to you?"

"Yes…There are events that you do not know about, Sasuke, and I am willing to tell you the truth from your father's ignorance. There is a future that I can predict and you will have to face your father's mistakes." I merely paused for a minute before I gazed at him curiously.

"All right. I am willing to listen to you."

"Very well, the first thing that I should inform you is that there will be a calamity in the Uchiha Clan under your father's rule. I will not tell you who will be starting it, but I know that with your help, your clan will prevail."

"What kind of calamity will happen; can you at least inform me that?"

"It is dragons killing humans; however the dragon leader will allow it to happen."

"There is no way in hell that I will let that happen," I roared, "Even if padre will allow that to happen, I will dethrone him myself!"

"I know you will Sasuke, but there are other messages I need to tell you. I know that you are willing, at this moment, to dethrone your own father, however I have a larger prediction for you."

"What is it; is it something worthless?"

"The reason why this calamity will start because of your position in the future, which is the emperor of all demons for the nation of Japan, and I believe that you will protect all of the races."

"B-But there is no such position; in fact all of the demon country leader's do not trust each other except in a time of war! I do not see how this is possible."

"I cannot say when it is going to happen, but it is something that you do that will change everything about the demon countries. Your past with other demons also help you to fill that position well, but there are also choices that you cannot change, so be vigilant when choosing on your future." Once he stud straight and strutted towards Sakura, I rapidly stud up on my feet and watched him as he placed his black claws on Sakura's head. The hood's opening turned towards me while a pale white glow erupted from his claw, then it stopped so I could see Sakura slowly awaking herself.

"You must not tell anyone about this meeting, Sasuke," the demone stated, "If you do, then the predictions that I have told you will cease to exist and an entirely different future will be on your path. Until we meet again…"

Before I could say or ask anything else, the demone disappeared in black flames, but not before I saw his crimson eyes gazing at my own. I thought about his identity, since there were only two demon races that possessed crimson eyes were the Uchiha clan and the Demone Angelo, however I immediately stopped and gazed my attention to my blossom. I rushed towards her, untied her ropes, and tenderly gave her a cherished kiss when she opened her emerald eyes and bore her gaze unto mine.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Yes it me," I grinned, kissing her lips once again, "For now on, I am not leaving you out of my sight. I was worried about you." She did not say any words; instead she held unto my waist securely and placed her head unto my chest. I placed my head unto her cherry blossom hair and slightly growled in pleasure, now content that she was in my arms once again.

Within our moments of holding each other, Sakura gently released my waist and slightly backed away from me to see my face. I was concerned about her behavior, since she did not smile at me and was strangely quiet; however I was silent until she spoke. "Sasuke, how did you find me? It seemed like you couldn't find me in that storm and~"

"I placed some of my powers into you so I can know where you are. My powers do not directly tell me where you are, only miles of your location and what country. The serpente demone's assistant showed me rest of the way. But now it not the time to talk about this; your genitori are very concerned about you and about your well being."

"Yeah I know, but…"

"Yes?"

"I…Really don't know what to do now…"

"What do you mean, Sakura," I asked in a loving tone, gently pulling her towards the ground so she could sit down next to me. She only gazed at me with water streaming down her face, but I gently held unto her waist and placed her on my lap. "Tell me what is wrong, love."

"It's just that…I don't know…It feels like that I'm a burden to you. Ever since we meet your parents, you always try to keep our relationship together like we are married, even when your dad said you can't marry a human. Yet, you always push yourself and try to make it work; you always find something for us to be together and I just accept it, not really thinking about it until now. Even when we were separated for three days for my training, you continued to change and to get stronger, with powers or with your love for me, but I didn't."

Then she paused, and glanced at me with tears forming around her eyes, however i did not speak since I know that she will continue. "I'm still the same human that you fell in love with that didn't change and, dammit, I hate being the damsel in distress when it comes to situations with demons" she stated as wiped her face with her palms, "I'm not like you, Sasuke; I can't be strong like you. I'm not that brave when it comes to demons and supernatural beings. I want to be, but it's kind of hard since I only meet you months ago; I'm still getting use to this!"

"Sakura," I closely wrapped my arms around her, transforming into my umano form while I tried to comfort her, "I know that the past events were hard on you, but these feelings are normal. The supernatural are complex to understand and comprehend, however you are doing your best to make this normal for you."

I placed my hand and rubbed her cheek gently, wiping all of the tears away from her face, "Yes, you feel that it is not enough and that you are not strong enough, emotionally, to face these events, yet it has only been two months; of course it is hard to accept. Trust me; it will be better for you in the future. A prince of dragon demons as your fiancée makes it strange does it not?"

"Yeah it does," she laughed softly, "But what can I do to make it better on myself?"

"How about this," I gently turned her body so I could see her eyes and I smiled, "How about we stay in Inde for weeks at a time until you are ready to come home. I know some allies that will let us live with them for a short time. They are demone, which I know that you will expect, however they are tigri (tigers) and neve leopardi (snow leopards), part of the feline demon clan. This will give you time to see that not all demoni are blood thirsty and wicked."

Once she gazed unto my onyx eyes, she smiled once again and nodded while I showed her my happiness with a smile of my own. She glanced at me surprised, and then she giggled while I gazed at her with confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I never saw you smile like that in your human form before. It's really nice."

"Well, I will be sure to show it to you more often," I smirked, carrying her from the ground, "Now, about the trip, you should call Naruto and tell him about it."

"Ok, but where are you taking me; I can walk you know!"

"Yes; yes, but I am taking you into the clan's home first before anything else. It will be nice to bath you and relax before tours, right?"

"Y-Yeah," she muttered, blushing into a deep ruby, but I merely kissed her and continued to walk through the temple, then unto the grass. "You know Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Can we take a plane ride if it takes a while to get there? I want you to stay like that until I go home."

"Sure, and maybe then I have an opportunity to spoil you."

"But not too much! I want to do stuff on my own!"

"Of course, Sakura-hime (Princess Sakura) …"

* * *

_**June 27, 2010 (Tokyo, Japan) 2:03 pm**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

It's been two weeks and two days since we left for our vacation trip and it was genuinely wonderful. I never realize how Sasuke is different towards others without enemies around, without 'annoying maids' from Sasuke's point of view, and without anyone to bother us except for me to get use to demons. He was truly gracious to me and was patient when he looked over me when I had to talk to the cat demons too, and I never saw him like that before around other people. Maybe being comfortable around demons wasn't only for me, but for Sasuke too.

We came back to Japan two days ago, since I was comfortable with demons now in India and wanted to get familiar with demons in Japan, but Sasuke insisted that we stay in the Kanto region since I didn't say I wanted to go home. He knows how to read me and find my own loopholes, which still bothers me, but I can't do anything about it.

Right now we're somewhere in Tokyo, I don't really know since Sasuke made me get of the Shinkansen (Japanese Bullet Train) and we arrived in a random plains, gazing at Fujiyama (Mount Fuji) and the near Sakura trees. While I was sightseeing, Sasuke was lying on my lap and purred like an oversize cat when I scratched between his right ear and raven. _I wonder how in the heck can he purr anyway, isn't he a dragon demon? _"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it," he questioned with one eye open, but I rubbed his extensive hair between my fingers and I heard him purring again.

"How can you purr like that?"

"Purr; what is a purr?"

"You know that sound you make when you relax. How can you do that?"

"Ever since I was a baby and until I met you. Dragons can make sounds when they are happy, a 'purr' is one of the examples. I just ignore the sound and continue to relax myself. You seem to want to so much about me, Sakura." He laughed slightly before he continued to gaze at the tree on the right side of us, showing his smile towards the tree, "But maybe I should give you a test; a short exam about my life~"

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, causing Sasuke to jump slightly and sit up towards me, "I forgot that I have exams in one month!"

"Exams; you mean the test that makes you have to pass in order to graduate~?"

"Yes, Sasuke; and I didn't study on anything! I don't know what to do now; my entire life is over! Now I'm going to repeat the sophomore year and no one will accept me for college and~!"

"Sakura," the raven roared, showing me his red eyes which made me shut my mouth up. He sighed, continued to take deep breaths, and then he gazed into my eyes in their coal black color.  
"Listen to me, I can tutor you and make you pass these exams. Do not forget that I have passed these exams over twenty times, Sakura."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry for freaking out on you."

"It is fine," the dragon snarled, "But if you are worried about it, then I suggest I take you home."

"But I don't want to separate from you yet. Can I go to your house?"

"So I can be yelled at as well for you to be criticized? I rather stay in the wild and become real drago for the rest of my life."

I sighed while I gazed at Sasuke lay on the grass, then I thought how much a kid his was being, which doesn't make sense to me because _**I'm **_the kid compared to him. _I guess he's immature when he wants to be…_

"You know, it doesn't matter; either way we're going to be yelled at; my parents don't take promises lightly…"

"Hn, I can careless."

"So you can choose; it's either my house or yours. I know that you hate your father and he's making your life harder, but I can't really decide for you~" I sighed again when he hissed in aggravation to cut my sentence, but he sat up and glanced at me while his tail, wings, and claws grew from his body. He slowly stud up from the grass and placed his right claw in front of me while his ebony and cool gray wings stretched.

"Fine," he growled in a low tone, "We will go to your home."

"Can you see if you can spend the night too?"

"I will see if I can Sakura, but there will be no promises." I nodded only once and grabbed his hand, which caused me to be lifted off the ground and for Sasuke to soar in the heavens. It was kind of weird for him to be easily aggravated, since he really didn't seem to get in a fit of rage easily unless it was connected to me. I did see him staring at a wall around five in the morning every night when we were in India; ever since we were there he seemed restless, like he didn't sleep for days, but continued to show me different things and to help me with the cat demons there. I am worried about him, but I can't really do anything about it. _I think it is because about when I was kidnapped…Something must have happen before I was knocked out…_

A couple of minutes later, we arrived to my house and, when Sasuke landed at the backyard, I noticed there were some construction supplies outside with a few construction workers fixing the wall, that Sasuke destroyed. They were nearly done, just some board work in my room and the outside wall, but Sasuke didn't seem to care about the workers and strutted inside of the house with his wings folded on his back.

I followed inside and stopped him in the living room by stepping in front of him, but my mom, who came out of nowhere, hugged me forcefully around my waist into her chest. I could hear Sasuke slightly grinned at me but it was quickly followed with a quiet yawn before he strutted up the stairs. My mother stopped hugging me to death to gaze at me while I just sighed in aggravation and glanced at Sasuke's way. _What the hell is wrong with him? He usually isn't this tired during the middle of the day…_

"What's wrong Sakura?" My father asked, strutting towards me and my mother, "And where's that demon?"

"Dad, you need to be nicer to Sasuke~"

"He almost killed me because I said no to your marriage two weeks ago~!"

"Because you were trying to kill him," I exclaimed, but sighed roughly while I sat on one of the steps of the stairs, "I'm just trying to find out what's wrong with Sasuke."

"What's wrong with him, Sakura," my mom asked concerned, "Is he sick?"

"I don't think so; I think he's just tired."

"Maybe that's why he went up to your room~"

"That demon went in Sakura's _**room**_?" My white-haired dad exclaimed, and he sprinted up the stairs without warning while my mother and I followed him in a rush. When he was at my door, both of us tried to stop him by telling him verbally, but he burst the door open to see Sasuke asleep on my bed.

I gazed inside to see my fiancée huddling the pillow like he does to me with my neck, appearing peaceful in his sleep as he was covered in my red and magenta cotton bed sheet. His robe was on the floor, since, I'm guessing, that's was all that he wore underneath it, and he was probably naked in my bed, but when I gazed at my father, it seemed like he was going to tear my demon into pieces. He was turning into a new shade of red and, before my dad exploded at Sasuke with his rage; I dragged him out of my room and gently closed the door, not wanting to wake up the raven dragon.

"Why is he _**sleeping**_ on your bed," dad whispered loudly, "I don't care what he did to rescue you, but he's not sleeping on your bed~!"

"Dad he exhausted; he didn't sleep for two weeks when we were at India~!"

"Why in the hell were you in India," He whispered with rage, "What were you doing there?"

"I'll tell you later, but I need to ask a huge favor."

"If it's about that demon sleeping here forget it!"

"Hiroshi," my red-haired mother seethed, "Sasuke _**saved **_our daughter's life and she could have been dead! You owe him and he's going to sleep here until tomorrow or however long it takes!"

"But he almost killed us!"

"I know that, but he didn't! He almost did because he had too if you didn't let them get married!"

Once my mother did her angry outburst, my father became silent for a couple of moments before he strutted away and went down the stairs. Neither of us spoke, but we heard and exclaimed 'fine' once he was down stairs and I sighed with relief, then I smiled, which my mom did the same. I was happy that my dad was, a little bit, accepting Sasuke in our family. All I wanted was for my relationship with Sasuke to work out, with my parents and his own, and but I only need to hear from Sasuke's parents so I can be married with him.

While I was still in my thoughts, my mom slowly opened the door and pushed me inside of my room, leaving me confused while she smiled innocently."Try to take care of him and I'll make him something to eat when he gets up."

"Mom, he doesn't eat food; he eats raw meat," I whispered, but me and my mother slightly jumped in the air when Sasuke began to hiss piercingly and tossed himself to face the other side of the bed.

Once he stopped, he was asleep again, but this time he began to hiss roughly every couple of seconds. Carefully, I walked towards him and placed my hand on his pale right cheekbone, but the reaction I got was aggressive and he nearly clawed my arm off; I was fortunate enough to only get one extended gash on my arm.

It took him a couple of minutes, but he calmed down and placed his arm around mine and nudged it while his tongue licked me, probably unconsciously, and I stared at him with my eyes wide while I froze in my place. I knew waking him up was a terrible idea, but I didn't know that he would cuddle my arm like a baby. When I glanced at my mom, I noticed that she stood outside gazing at me with my fiancée, but smiled softly, then she whispered "I'll bring his food and some bandages" before she walked away from the door. I only breathlessly sighed, which made Sasuke twitch his right claw, and I gazed at him before I sat on the bed.

When three hours passed, Sasuke was still asleep on my bad and he tossed a couple of time, but let go of my arm hours ago. He was in a calmer mood when it turned ten at night and I was exhausted. I tried to study on my own until ten while the demon was resting, but it turned complicated on math and science so I decided to quit for the night. I took a long warm shower, clothed into my pajamas, put my hair in a bun, and I laid next to Sasuke; slightly pushing him away from taking all of the space.

Once I did, I noticed under the covers that he wasn't naked and was wearing some clothes that looked small for him, but I decided that I would question it for another day. I placed my head on the pillows and began to doze off, but with Sasuke's rough movements and him putting his arms around my waist tightly, it was kind of hard to breathe. _I just hope he's getting all of his rest tonight before I kill him in the morning when I get touchy and I hope I get all of my rest before I have to study for tomorrow. _

* * *

_**June 28, 2010 (Osaka, Japan) 6:53 am**_

_**(Same P.O.V)**_

With the bright light of the sun beaming in my face, I gently opened my sensitive eyes to see Sasuke getting dressed for something. He was putting finishing touches on familiar clothing that he wore, grabbed one of my brushes, plucked my hair out of the brush, and used it on his own hair while he pinched my nose tightly with his claws. I squeaked a bit, not intentionally though, and sat straight up while he smirked and kissed my lips while his well rested eyes were gazing at mine.

"Why did you do that Sasuke? I was waking up you know!"

"We are going to be late if you continue to lay there. I will make you breakfast while you become dressed."

"Wait Sasuke," I exclaimed, stopping him from exiting the room, "Why am I getting dressed for?"

"You are awfully drowsy if you do not know," he laughed, strutting to the closet and placing my school uniform on the bed, "It is time for us to go to high school for your education. I do not need to go, but I do need to tutor you."

"Oh yeah I forgot about school," I grinned sleeplessly while Sasuke stared at me with amusement.

Once I began to get dressed, Sasuke strutted out of the room and closed the door gently enough to not wake my parents up yet. I sighed nervously, looking outside of my window for a moment before I began to dress myself. I was kind of anxious today since I have to study large amounts of material today and I only caught up with my learning in Japanese and English.

I had some help with my parents with the language classes, but I do overwhelm myself when I have so much work to do, which I hate about myself sometimes, yet this is only half the reason why I'm like this. I was also nervous about the students and how they will act around Sasuke, since I know he has an extremely short temper. That and he could kill someone like he did when we first meet.

I exhaled a breathe I didn't know I had and I finished putting my uniform on myself, brushed my hair with a spare brush, grabbed my bag, then I walked downstairs to see Sasuke handing me two rice balls in a washable ebony cloth, smiling when I grabbed it. Without paying attention to him while I was eating the first one, he bit off the center of the rice ball and some of the rice. When I looked at him suspiciously, he was smiling with grilled salmon between his dull teeth and he ate it, which I panicked at.

"S-Sasuke spit it out!"

"Why? I wanted to try something new~"

"But you said human food can kill you! And you said that demons don't eat human food because they will die too!"

"Like I said, I wanted to try something new," he grinned, picking one of the four rice balls and slowly ate one, "I ate umano food before, it has been centuries is all."

"Then why did you say that few weeks ago, when we were in California?"

"To scare you," he stated simply while he opened the door for me, "Now let us hurry before we have to stay after school hours to study on your subjects."

I became flustered on my words, but he simply kissed me on my lips then he grinned as he pushed me out, locked the door with my house key, and strutted away while he held unto my hand. When I felt something pinching my hand, I found out that his claws were still out, but his tail was gone and his fangs were too, but I didn't want to question it. _He's probably starting something that I can't understand anyway and maybe it's for a good reason._ "So…I have a question."

"Ask and I will use all of my knowledge to answer it."

"Why are you claws out?" He paused for a moment to stare at his right hand, the one that wasn't intertwined with mine, and he shrugged it off and continued to walk forward.

"To protect you of course; I knew you would question it and, since I cannot kill with any of my weapons, I will use my claws."

"Then they will ask about them; you know that our school is strict about boys! You hair is way too long, they'll tell you to put your claws away, and then you will be pissed~"

"Sakura, just calm down," he sighed, "I am sure that Naruto will intervene before then."

"What does Naruto have to do with this?"

"Naruto has a close relationship with the principle, Tsunade. I will be fine, just make sure that you learn on what I am going to teacher you love."

"Ok, fine," I huffed, causing Sasuke to kiss my hand softly and then gaze at the building in front of us. It was only a six minute walk from my house to the school anyway, so I didn't understand why did we had to be here two hours early, but with Sasuke perseverance it was only a matter of time before today went wrong.

* * *

When we first walked in the building, Sasuke immediately instructed me to go into the teacher's lounge while he waited for me, saying that I should get all of my work so I could study better. I was first empty handed when I walked inside of the lounge, but when I came back out, I had six almost full folders in my hand and I sighed with grief when I walked to Sasuke's side. He seemed concerned by all of the work that I had to do; nonetheless he kissed my forehead and instructed to be in the classroom so we can study harder.

We strutted into classroom and when he wanted the hardest subject for me to be done, which is my algebra class, let us just say that my good morning turned into hell when he explained it. I did understand it, which is really good since Kiyoko-sensei goes too fast for me while Sasuke makes sure I understand the problems, but it was so much to overwhelm that I was breaking down emotionally a little at a time.

I knew Sasuke saw how my eyes would tear up in minutes, which is why he would let his tail come out and rub my legs or hold my hand with his dominant claws, yet he still continued to teach me about the math that I need to learn. That was a good quality for Sasuke; he always forces on the task, but also cares about people, humans or demons, and tries to make them feel better, if they are not annoying to him of course.

While I was finally getting use to the problems and knowing how to do a couple of formulas, students began to come in the classes and Sasuke wanted to stop during homeroom. He says that it will give me a small break, so I nodded and listened as Kakashi-sensei came in to take the attendance for a couple of minutes before the English teacher, Masami-sensei, came in and immediately told us to get our textbooks out. Since I studied on English last night, I didn't have a problem on answering questions and writing papers, but I noticed that we had an practice exam three days from now, so I was 'excited' to see that on the board.

When I glanced at Sasuke ahead of me, his textbook was open, but he seemed to be writing something in a different language so I ignored it and paid attention to Masami-sensei until she was done teaching. _I know this is going to be a long day if I have to catch up on all of this by next month, but Sasuke told me to not think about it. I kind of have to trust in him now instead of my teachers…I just hope he knows what he's doing._

When three hours of class periods went by, I was tortured my the subject that I had so much trouble in, but this time I had to listen to a different unit and look a different things that I didn't understand. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone was stuck as I was, but it looked like everyone knew what to do; even Naruto, who I learned was in this classroom, but was on the other side of the room so I couldn't see him, knew what to do. I put my head on the desk and groaned softly, but I was interrupted when a familiar coal extensive claw nail tapped on the wood softly and a deep voice asked if I was alright. I gazed ahead to see Sasuke glancing at me with unease before he grabbed his hand and asked Kiyoto-sensei to come where they were. _What is Sasuke planning to do? _

Is there something wrong Sasuke," the hazel-eyed, wine-haired teacher asked, "Are you having trouble?"

"No Signora, my fiancée is having problems with her school work, since both of us went to my family emergency, and she is falling behind. I was wondering if I can tutor her during your classes."

"What about your grades?"

"I do not care about them. I want her to pass and graduate is all."

"Well," Kiyoto-sensei sighed, "I can excuse her from all of the practice tests and, since we won't have tests at all until the exams are over, I think it is a good idea. You have my permission to leave when my class starts Sasuke." _How in the hell is he able to do that? _

"Grazie Signora," Sasuke accepted calmly while he grabbed my hand tenderly, raised me out of my desk, and lead me out of the classroom. He led me into the hallway, but then he stopped until we were close to the library and I felt him placing his nose in my hair. He placed his claws over my hand, pulled it close to his chest and exhaled roughly, causing me to glance around us in confusion. _What is he doing~? _

"I know that you are nervous, Sakura," he mumbled in my hair, "And I want you to relax yourself. You worry too much."

"But Sasuke, it a lot of work; I'm not a smart as you! I don't have that much time left~!"

"Listen to me," he grabbed my shoulders and bore into my eyes with seriousness in his orbs that caused me to be silent. Once he saw my attention was on him, he placed his forehead unto mine and looked intently at me. "You will do fine," He murmured, placing his claws unto my hair after pausing, "And you will graduate for the next grade level. I will help you as well as Naruto, when I convince him, and you will pass. I might tutor you to graduate from high school early when the exams are over; I hate to see you like this, love."

Once he finished his sentence, he kissed my lips tenderly then he strutted in the library, saying that he had something to do and wanted me to have lunch. When I asked him where he was going, he exhaled and confirmed "I am doing something that will benefit you. When I am done with this I will join you after my hunt for provisions.", then he left me alone in the hallway. I wanted to follow him, but I decided against it and strutted towards the roof stairway. _Well I guess I can hurry to the roof before anyone get's there and wait for Sasuke. I wonder what he's up to anyway…_

* * *

An hour later and I was still sitting on the roof by myself, but once the lunch period started, there were more students outside. While waiting, I saw Naruto, with his fiancée Hinata, and they decided to sit with me so I wasn't alone waiting for Sasuke. Naruto and I mostly talked about where Sasuke and I went for the past two weeks, which he was kind of amazed, but harmless jealously was in his facial expression.

I also told him that I was more comfortable with demons now because of my experience in India, which took the jealously out of his face and replaced it with his outsized grin, and he expressed that he was truly joyful about much later, his expression of happiness turned to shouting and while he was doing that, something swiftly passed across Naruto's left arm, but was stopped by the concrete wall that was near the door.

I hurried to gaze at the ground where some of the students were, however when I glanced at the elevated tree, which was across from the roof, I witnessed Sasuke grinning at me while he held two shurikens in his right claws. When Naruto gazed at my direction of sight, he cursed and yelled at the demon responsible until Sasuke leaped from the tree to the roof top, which is close to a fifteen foot jump.

"Dammit Sasuke; are you trying to kill me," the blonde exclaimed, but Sasuke just gazed at him, took his shuriken off the concrete wall, and placed it in his back pocket.

"You were going to tell every umano here that demoni exist," he stated, "Under my rule in the Uchiha clan, no umano will know of any demoni existence. Even you should know that, Principe (Prince) Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah; I know! I wasn't going to say that!"

"Sure," the raven scoffed, focusing on his attention to me, "Are you enjoying yourself, Sakura?"

"Uh…Yeah I am. I'm still overwhelmed though, with all of the work, but I know that I can do it. It might be hard, but I'm determined; I learned that from you and Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke gazed at the blonde fox as the blue-eyed demon grinned at the raven.

"Yeah, I offered to help her, since I know that you'll be going home soon."

"Wait, you're going home," I questioned, while the dragon nodded, gazing at the cement ground.

"Yes, but I will stay with you and at your home this week. When I return home Naruto will tutor you until in the mornings, however I will still be school, just not in the morning times. I will tutor you for the rest of the school evenings until the exam."

"How is that going to work? We're still in school and not _**all **_of my teachers will agree to let you tutor me for the exams."

"Oh really, love?"

"Yes Sasuke, I am sure that they won't. It was a miracle that Kiyoko-sensei let you do that, but not everyone else~" My sentence stopped flowing from my lips when Sasuke pulled out six petite yellow papers and showed them to my face and, honestly, my mouth was slightly hanging open.

The proof was in front of me and the passes were for each of my classes, which stated that I was excused until the exams came next month. I stared at the papers without a word until Sasuke took them away from my face and placed them in his front pocket.

"Like I said," the raven smirked, "I will tutor you for the rest of the evening."

"H-How did you do that; did you threat the kill them Sasuke?"

"Of course not," the raven chuckled deeply, "There was some trouble, however, with Naruto's connections, I was able to do it fluently and promptly. My best camerato (comrade) is helpful at times, blossom."

"Don't you mean _**all **_of the time," the blonde gloated, however he was answered by an irritated sigh then Sasuke gazed at a chromatic and midnight black pocket watch before he glanced at me.

"Sakura, I would like to start now if you wish."

"Why are you in a hurry Sasuke, we have the rest of the day to work."

"Because," he snarled, losing his tolerance "I have to teach you the new material as well; each day that you are with Naruto and me, we have to tutor you the past material _**plus **_the new information."

"W-Wait, I have to learn twice as much, but Sasuke~"

"It was the only way that I could arrange this, Sakura. I know it is much, but you will have to do some studying when you are at home. I can change it if you want me to."

"No, its fine," I breathed while I gathered my things, "I'll just have to study dreadfully hard this time. Good thing I have some help or I'll never get this done."

Sasuke only grunted as a response, took some of the textbooks that I had in my hands, and lead the way to the library while I said good-bye to Naruto and Hinata before following him. The bell didn't ring yet, which I understand why he wants to get to the library before anyone else, but I didn't question him since he seemed irritated for some reason. _I hope his behavior doesn't have to do with me, but it mostly does so…Might as well…_

"Sasuke, are you upset?"

"Yes," he stated simply with aggravation, "I am irritated because you have to do so much. If it was not for me to interfere with your life and think selfish thoughts, then this situation would have never started. That is why I am determined to make it right; to make you pass with your knowledge and my help."

"Well…Thanks," I beamed, while he gave me a nod instead of a response as we entered the library. I breathlessly sighed when I entered the room, thinking about all of the things that I would have learn so much in so little time, but I shook my head and decided to not believe about it so much. _I know I can do it; I need to stop doubting myself! That is why Naruto and Sasuke are here for me, so I can do better with my grades~!_

"Sakura," the demon replied, tapping his claws unto a table while I strut towards it and sat down across from him. While he placed the math book in front of me, with the page we left off at early this morning, Sasuke pointed at a problem and simply told me to do it.

"Don't worry," he grinned when I placed the pencil on the paper with a groan, "This is a one that you know, probably familiar to."

"You're an ass Sasuke."

"But I'm your fiancée, Cara (Dear)."

"But my fiancée is an ass, and smart demonic ass."

"You're right, I apologize for myself for being smarter than you."

"Shut up."

* * *

_**July 21, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 12:31 am **_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

I gazed at the midnight cerulean sky and breathed out a relaxed sigh, stretching my body into the steaming water that I was in. The breeze from the moist air of warm environment as my Sakura trees' leaves flew with the night wind and the only light that was near me was a miniature stone lantern.

Tomorrow, or rather today since it is pass midnight, will be the exam where my blossom will test herself in order for her to graduate, which I am confident that she will do exceedingly well. Ever since the arrangement that I made a month ago, she never complained, but she only studied when she was with me, even when I was staying at her home for one week.

When I was gone from her and when I returned home, it seemed that my famiglia decided to leave and forced all of the men, if they were allegeable for the Uchiha Clan Military, to travel with them while they tried to find me in this world outside of Japan. Yet they were fools and ever since they have left the remainder of the clan, which the time period was three weeks ago, I became the leader by default. _However, it does not make any since for women, children, and young adult drago or umano slaves to stay without protection. It was a right decision to come home early that morning before something could have happened. _

* * *

"_Sakura, make sure you study the material Naruto and I tell you," I stated, while I commenced my drago wings to grow, "And remember, behave while I am gone."  
_

_"Should I be telling you that," my blossom grinned as she kissed my left jaw, "And don't worry, I will, just be sure to come back,"_

"_I will," I stated finally, stretching my wings and letting the gust of wind to carry me in the air. Once I was far away from Sakura, I dashed towards my home in a new carefree spirit, not really caring if padre would ban me from seeing my fiancée or putting my life into a hellhole. __**It is bound to happen anyway sometime soon; however it does concern me when he harms her… Maybe then I will finally listen to him? Probably not… **__I grinned at my happiness and thought it will never go away, now knowing my future, however it still bothered me. I decided to not think about the demone and, once I was in the territory, landed in front of the gate with grace. _

_Once I gazed at the top of the gate where the two demone were suppose to come out, I noticed that no one was guarding the wooden barrier and became enraged. I wondered why were they so slothful to not protect the clan's only entrance and exit, however when I entered the clan's area, it seemed abandoned. I hurried to glance around the area; I flew in the skies to see if there were children or adults; however the only salvation I seem to see were homes that were not harmed. __**No attack came to place, so why is this area like this? **_

"_Ouji-sama (Prince); Ouji-sama thank God that you're here," exclaimed a drago women, while she told her neighbors that I was at home. _

_While this woman came out of her home with her three children, the rest of the villagers, all women, children, and young adults, who were too young to enter the military, came out of their homes to surround me. Following the demone were the umano, nonetheless they had smiles on their faces as the children began to hug me with cheers. I tried my best to stand, yet I failed and descended with children on top of me. Once the mothers told them to get off my body, I began to stand once again. _

_"Where are all of the older males?"_

"_The Royal family told all of the men to join the army so they could look for you," One of the umano slaves answered, "They said that they were tired of waiting."  
_

_"I see, well then, since no one else from the Royal Uchiha line is here, I will be your leader until they return. I command all of you to stay at your homes during late hours and I will summon allies to protect us. I cannot guarantee that a messenger bird will reach them; they are in the outside world beyond this land. Be cautious and make sure you do not kill any umano unless they harm you."_

_ Once I finished my orders, all of the drago and umano bowed before me while I strutted towards the mansion. To me, none of my parents order did not make any since; they knew that I was going to Inde, yet they have the military with them for what reason. __**My padre is abusing his power and, as the Principe and next leader, I must do what my padre will not do as an honorable demone.**_

_While I reached my mediation room, the thoughts about my meeting in Inde became more clear and understandable. I noticed now was the time for my leadership to truly begin. As I grabbed a blank piece of paper and began to write about my padre's abuse of power, how he treats the villagers like trash, and how they are suffering from his choices. I wrote this in English like so:_

_ For all of the demon leaders,_

_ The time has come for you to know about the abusive power of my father, Uchiha Fugaku, and how he is treating the clan like disposable pawns in a game. He is killing humans whoever 'trespasses', even though each of the demon rules say that humans can freely enter the minor, however cannot tell about the existence, therefore I cannot trust someone like this to be in a leadership any longer. It has come to my attention that there is no change in this man's behavior; therefore, it is something that he is hiding. Within his absence, also the absence of the military, I am stating that this demon is stating a coup d'état, or betrayal, against all humans against the nation of Japan. There are no movements however, with this demon's superior mind; it has come to my attention that this is highly possible. _

_The only option that I have is a ruler, not for each individual clan, but for one clan; an Emperor of demons and I, Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor's son, do think that I fit this role. I understand that some do not agree in this, however you do not have to agree; it should be placed by a vote. Each individual leader should send a spy, a spy that can disguise himself, and to observe each clan to see who deserves the position. We will have a month to see who and, whoever is emperor, will have a meeting with the other clans to discuss the rules. I sincerely hope you make the right decision, if it is me or not, and hope that this nation can come in peace once more,_

_ Uchiha Sasuke _

_Once I was done with the writing, I summoned Saika with haste and immediately directed her to make eight copies of the letter for the eight demon countries, however she was more concerned about my parents. _

_"When are you going to inform them," She asked, "You have one thousand birds to transport the message?" However I merely informed her that I wanted to see the changes if I was the leader of the clan instead and I wanted to be the protector of the families that padre forced men to leave. _

_If I can prove to myself, and to my future, that I can rule this clan in its time of chaos, then I will know if I will be able to rule this nation. _

* * *

_Now that I think about it, it has been a month yet I do not want them to come home yet. Although, I do have to comfort the families while the demone angelo are guarding our gates and I did not plan this far ahead. _I once again sighed while I was in the comfort of my outside bath, staring into the sky while I let my thoughts wonder, however my focus was one speeding object that came and landed on my tail, which was on the rim of the outsized stone bath.

It was a special kind of bird, one of the two that I gave to Sakura if she needed me, and it was called a nighthawk yet it was not a hawk. It was a medium size dirt brown bird that can be mistaken as a bat during the night, because of the shape of its wings, and I gave the bird to Sakura for a messanger bird during late day, however they are rarely around this late during the day.

The nighthawk bore its eyes into mine, lifted its leg, and made its bird call while I gently removed the message from the bird's leg. I unfolded the petite paper until I noticed the letter had Sakura's writing on it and when I glanced at the bird, it was sitting on my tail, waiting for something. I gazed at the letter and she wrote:

_Hey Sasuke,_

_I know this is kind of sudden and I know this is kind of pathetic in my view, but can you come over? I can't sleep because of the exams and even though I try to not think about it, I really can't help it. I would appreciate it and, by the way, I wrote this around 10:30, so you know how long it takes for Hiroki, the bird, to get there. _

_ ~Love _

_ Sakura_

Not wasting anytime, I began to get out of my bath, dress myself in an navy blue robe, and dash into the midnight sky towards Sakura's home. I continued to fly in my high speed, worrying about my blossom and her mental health, until the trip to her home was merely ten minutes. While I continue to ascend into the heavens, I quickly dashed around the house windows until I saw Sakura waiting next to the glass.

Once she saw me, she quickly opened the windowpane and stud to the side of her bed while I descended in the room. I placed my wings into my skin, glanced towards my blossom, and smiled gracefully while she embraced my neck and pulled me unto the bed with me on top of her. I laughed softly at her actions, reminding me of a child, while she grinned and placed multiple kisses onto my lips.

"I did not know that I was invited here to be loved, blossom," I joked as she became seated on the bed when I laid on her lap. Once I gazed into her emerald eyes, my onyx eyes hardened in seriousness and I became seated next to her. "What is wrong Sakura; are you stressed because of the exams?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, "I really tried to go back to sleep though, but it really doesn't help much."

"I understand cara," I kissed her on her lips full of adornment, however when I stopped, I noticed that she was gazing on the floor and not into my eyes. "Sakura."

"Yeah Sasuke~?"

"You will do fine, I am confident that you will pass this year and I promise that this will be your last exam for passing the next grade. Naruto also wanted to make sure to say good luck and he knows that you will pass this."

"How are you so confident, Sasuke," she asked, tears in her eyes began to trickle down her face, yet I just kissed the salty water from her cheeks and made an 'purring' sound when I placed my head unto her shoulder.

"I am guessing it is in my nature. My famiglia is always confident in their abilities, yet you should not worry Sakura. You are a beautiful ningen, Sakura, and you are extraordinarily intelligent; confidence is only a word without self-pride in yourself."

I was only greeted in silence, but then I lift my head from her shoulder and she kissed me in the lips much longer than I have anticipated. As she continued to kiss me, I began to snarl and dominate her with so much lust that I pounced on her, pinned her down on her bed, and commenced to lick her neck down to her breast. She began to moan softly into my ear and she grabbed my robe shirt for support when I began to pleasure her skin, however I stopped. When she began to gaze at me with lust and confusion, I grinned darkly and I flipped her on top of me. She widen her eyes in shock, which I grinned at, but I held her waist firmly in order for her to pay attention to me.

"Sasuke, what are you doing~?"

"Are you sure that you want this?"

"What do you mean about that?"

"Ever since we have met, I have done nothing but to cause you pain. Once we have relations and, if you bare my child during this, there is no turning back for either of us. You will be forced to grow up and to be a mother while I have to become a ruler of a clan and a father. Nothing will be the same anymore."

"Sasuke…If I wasn't sure then we won't be doing this."

"Then prove it to me," I whispered as I pulled her down onto my body, "Once I'm done with you, we will be having more than one child, Sa-ku-ra-chan."

Before she could murmur anything from those beautiful petal-like lips, I tossed her unto the bed, gradually crawled on top of her amazingly attractive body, and I destroyed her clothes with my claws as I saw her unblemished naked body. I leisurely unclothed myself and harshly threw my robes towards the corner of the room as I continued to pleasure her with kisses, bites, and licks from my lengthy tongue. It only took mere moments before she begged me to be inside of her, which I happily applied myself to do by thrusting inside of her like a damn mutt. She continued to groan loudly, screaming to for me to move faster inside of her until I completely filled her, and when I continued to thrust inside of her multiple times, I was hypnotized by her moans and calls for my name, I released myself into her.

Both of our bodies were burning when we touch each other and both of us were out of breath. Once I removed myself out of her, I collapsed on the right side of the bed and stared at the wall while my blossom cuddled close to my body; telling me good night before she hastily went into her slumber. I followed so after I realized that we had relations on purpose, and I would not see her crying face in the morning ever again after this day.

* * *

_**August 18, 2010 (Narita, Japan) 12:00 pm**_

_**{Uchiha Clan Mansion}**_

_**Same P.O.V**_

As another month passed, I became bored without my genitori at the mansion so I commanded Saika to summon them and to tell them that I arrived two months ago. Once she asked about why my sudden change of mood, I simply stated that "I became bored and I want to visit my Sakura-chan for so long. She must be anxious about me not visiting her, so I want them home," however that was not the only reason.

I had notice from each of the demone clans that an emperor has been selected and that I should find out sometime soon. That why I am at the bird aviary, waiting for the letter to arrive from my prized uncommon Golden Eagle, Damien.

If the hooded crimson-eyed demone was correct with his prediction, then it should be me that is the emperor. _However, it is not guaranteed that I will be, just by some old demone words. _Once I gazed into the sky, I witnessed the Uchiha Clan Military soaring into their homes and were greeted with happiness, however I heard my padre, who I now call father, roar in rage while I heard destruction inside of the house.

I grinned at my father's antics to try to find me, however when Damien began to land on my arm, cuddling me with his outsized chestnut-colored feathers on its head on my neck while I began to show affection by petting his wings and his head. When Damien began to make a high chirp yelping sound, lifted his right leg and while I opened the letter with my eagle moved to my shoulder. It read:

_Uchiha Sasuke, _

_ From all of us in the demon countries, we proudly announce you, the founder of this new system, as our Emperor of Japan. May this new position grand many victories not only in your country, but from other to prevent abused powers and harming innocent humans and demons. Your position will start in August 18 of this year and we will have the first meeting in three months. So, until then, you can only have the highest respect and have every order you have filled out let it be agreed with another. We have not decided a location for the meeting yet, however let peace come upon every one of us._

_Finally, _I grinned softly to myself as Damien chirped in a happy tone, _After two harsh months, the power that I have wanted for so long to dethrone my father has come at long last~ _

"Sasuke," a familiar roar echoed, which caused me to grin while my father, madre and fratello entered outdoor aviary. I glanced at my father and he was vermillion in wrath as he strutted in front of me, grabbed unto my midnight black robe shirt, and glared at me with his uninteresting crimson eyes. Once I snarled at this idiote that touched me, Damien began to chirp loudly, his chocolate wings flapping with concern as he attacked my father with his three inch talons. My madre and fratello were trying to grab the bastard away from my prized bird, however my eagle seemed to attacked the bastard's head with his talons while I watched in amusement.

"Sasuke," my fratello yelled, "Tell your bird to let father go or he will die! Then it will be your head when father recovers~!"

"He cannot tell me anything else anymore for the rest of my life. I have earned a new position," I paused for a moment, whistling for Damien while my eagle landed on my arm, "And it far exceeds father's leader position."

"There is no such thing as that boy," my father roared while he rose up from the ground, his medium size wound flowing from his forehead, "And I am tired of you disobeying me! Ever since you arrived here you have done nothing but to taint the Uchiha Clan name! For now on, you are locked in this village until you show respect towards me!"

This time, I laughed with a wicked sneer on my face and placed Damien on a wooden pole as I pushed the letter that the demons gave me into his face. Once he glanced at stared at the letter with surprise, I grinned at him with malevolence in my tone and kicked him at the ground, placing my foot in the front of his neck.

"For now on, you are my bitch. And you are going to fucking like it, _**father**_." But I was interrupted when Damien chirped again, but he raised his left leg. Once I strutted towards him, opened the letter, and read it to myself:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ I know I have my own messenger birds, but I know that your birds seem to come here faster and this letter is really important. Remember when you said that you had a way for me to get my High School Diploma? Well I think I better get it now because something just happened that I know that you will be happy about. Remember when we had sex last month, well I'm pregnant, with twins boys, and when you get this message, I want you to hurry and get here before my father does anything stupid._

_ Love,_

_ Sakura_

Once I stared at Sakura's hand writing, I became excited like a young child, sprinted away from my famiglia and dashed into the air while Damien hastily followed. With my life slowly coming together like the demone predicted, nothing, not even my father or my famiglia could ruin my mood at the moment. I was going to be a father, of two unknown race boys, and I was contented on my future and my happiness.

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 10_

"_Sasuke," his mother spoke in tears, "I know that we have not been good parents to you and thought that our ways where right, but here you are, with two heirs and the ruler of not only our clan but others. It is proud for me to say that you are allowed to marry Haruno Sakura and we accept you as the Emperor of Demons." _

_While he mother stopped and began to wail in tears, Sasuke glanced at his father to see him glaring at both of us, then he walked away without a word. His brother, Itachi, only sighed, comforted their mother, and hushed her while Sasuke sat beside between his brother and mother, and hugged both of them, whispering something that made both dragons cry again._

* * *

I know that the ending was kind of rushed, but I kinds of stayed up until 5:30 in the morning so...yeah.

I just want to tell you that I am kind of losing intrest in the story so there might be slower updates, **might**, but I'm still planning to finish this so don't worry!**  
**

Well, I hope you had a happy holiday, I'm going to bed, and please review about my new style (it's been bothering me alot)! Bai-bai!_  
_


	10. Well, it's been a while

Ok guys, I want to let you know that I'm not dead. I've been busy with life and working, and working on my other stories with my friends, yet my interest in this story perked up again so I'm working on the chapter. Even though I haven't updated in about a year, I wanted to let all of you know that this author is not gone. Sorry about the long wait, but I will be sure that this chapter will be worth it.

Thanks for reading Sasuke of the Demons and waiting for me! :D


End file.
